Hell no!
by Satan-with-grey-socks
Summary: After a shooting, in which 8 people died, including Nico's big sister, the school is closed. Now they need to find a new school. When one is found, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Nico go there. They make 6 new friends quickly, but there are some popular kids who are very interested in the four new kids... Rated T for some cussing, but maybe the later chapters will be rated M
1. Chapter 1 Introduction to the story

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise in the entire fic, like the characters and stuff, are not mine, sorry :'(**

 **Hell no!**

 **Chapter 1** **Introduction to the story**

Nico didn't like going to school. But now he hated it. A couple of weeks ago, a crazy gunman had come into their school and shot eight people before being killed by the police. But one of those people he'd killed was his sister, Bianca. He had shot 5 students, 2 teachers and the director of the school. Because of those many deaths the school closed and there had to be found a new school for the nearly 200 kids.

And now they had. It was another school with about 300 students, but it could hold about 500, so it was fixed. They had to go there. Nico never had many friends. His friends were his big sister Bianca, his half-sister Hazel, Piper and Annabeth. That was their little group of friends. But now they missed Bianca.

She had tried to talk the gunman down, to make him put down his gun after shooting the director and teachers along with 4 of their classmates. He had shot her in the chest, right through her heart and she was dead before she had hit the ground. But her keeping the crazy gunman there had given the police sniper a good shot and he'd killed him. Bianca had saved everyone else in the school, but at the extent of her own life. But Nico didn't care. He was there, he had seen how the man had killed his sister right before his eyes and he hadn't done anything, he couldn't do anything to stop the man from shooting his big sister. The police asked many questions, but Nico was too shocked and heartbroken to answer. Hazel had put an arm around him and guided him to sit down, while tears also streamed over her face. Annabeth and Piper were talking to the police, explaining that that girl that had been shot while keeping the gunman busy was Hazel and Nico's big sister, and that Bianca always protected them all. The police understood and left them alone for a while.

After a while a nice officer brought the four of them to Nico and Hazels home, and waited with them for their parents. The officer went to the kitchen and made them all hot chocolate. She said her name was Samantha and that she'd been through something similar as they had. When she was 14, like Hazel was, her father was shot in front of her when he had tried to stop a robbery. She said that it was very hard for her to forget, but that having friends with her helped. It never went completely away, so in order to help and protect others she became a police officer. Now she was an officer for her second year, and this was her first time anything that reminded her of her father had happened. So she had volunteered to help them, because she understood what they were going through. Nico felt a little better after that, knowing someone else knew how he was feeling. She had told him there was nothing he could have done, and that Bianca would have wanted him not to feel guilty.

After an hour their parents came home, and Samantha explained everything. Their mother was heartbroken and cried silently with her hands in front of her face. Their father was heartbroken as well, but he said it sounded like something Bianca would do. She would sacrifice her own life for those of others. Piper and Annabeth stayed that night, because they didn't want to be alone. That evening everyone ate together, and they ate Bianca's favourite dish. It was sad, but nice at the same time. They had each other.

That evening on the news they talked about the shooting. The news lady mentioned that the crazy gunman hated the director, for he had been dating his ex-girlfriend and he couldn't handle that. She also mentioned the two teachers who were shot and killed and the four students. Then they showed a security video from the cafeteria, and said this was the fifth student that had died in the shooting. It was Bianca, trying to talk the man down. Then he shot her, but got shot within ten seconds after Bianca. The news lady said this girl was a hero. She had talked with the gunman to try and calm him down. It hadn't worked, but by keeping him there, the police had managed to shoot him. Nico's parents were in tears, they saw the determination on Bianca's face and saw how her actions kept about a hundred other kids, along with Nico and Hazel, from being shot.

A week later Bianca's funeral was held. Nico and Hazel also did a piece. Nico told about a happy memory of the two of them going to the comic store and Hazel told about Bianca giving her advice about boys. Annabeth and Piper told about how she was a great friend and how she was very brave and selfless and always put other people before herself. The funeral was laced with flowers, as Bianca loved them. But she just laid there, as if she was asleep, in her favourite clothes. Her favourite green cap Nico had, and her favourite earrings Hazel wore. After the funeral, they went to her favourite restaurant to eat with family and close friends.

Two weeks after the shooting, they were informed that there was a school found where everyone could go that was willing to take all 200 students in. It wasn't that far from their old school, so the bus schedule would stay the same. They would start in a week, and they were expected to come to the gym for their class schedule, along with the entire school, as there had to be a lot of changes to fit everyone in.

 **AN: I have the first Monday finished and I will be posting it later today. The first day will, as most will, be multiple chapters long. I already have some ideas for later days, but I'm still fixing the last things, so they'll be up in an hour, I think! :)**

 **AN2: I have checked and corrected all of my chapters. They will all be appearing today, plus a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new school (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 2 A new school (Nico)**

I woke up early on the first day of his new school. Not because I was eager to go there, but because I had had a nightmare. It was the same he had had the past three weeks. Bianca was dead and she died because of him. Hazel ran into my room to calm him down, which worked. I was still crying, but not screaming any more.

''Come on, Neeks, up you get. It's only a nightmare.'' Hazel said.

''T-thanks, sis. I feel better now.''

We got dressed, Hazel in plain jeans and a purple shirt, me in black jeans and a black shirt with a white ghost on it, and went downstairs. There our parents had made breakfast and we all ate together. Then our father gave us some lunch money and we went upstairs to grab our backpacks. Hazel had a dark purple backpack with random fake gemstones everywhere and I had a black backpack, just plain black.

Then we went to the school bus and sat together. Hazel talked about what she expected form the new school and she tried to be happy, but her undertone was sad. I sat there, listening to Hazel, and looked out of the window. Then Annabeth and Piper came into the bus and sat down in front of us and the three girls talked about what they wanted and what to expect from the new school. They tried to involve me in the conversation, but I wasn't talking much.

At school everyone went to the gym and the four of us stayed together. In the front a man was talking about welcoming the new students and hooping they would feel welcome. He also talked about the tragedy of the shooting and said that all the students had to help making the new students feel at home. I wasn't really listening. Then the man said that the new students could come forwards to receive our locker number and schedule. Then the other students could come forwards to get their new schedule.

I was one of the last to get my schedule and walked behind Hazel. Piper and Annabeth, when I bumped into a tall, good looking, blonde. ''Sorry,'' I mumbled and he then walked a little faster to catch up with my sister and friends. We had lockers next to each other and our schedules were compatible. We had a lot of classes together, starting with Mythology class. Me and Annabeth really liked it, but Hazel and Piper had only signed up for it for us, not because they liked it. After searching for about five minutes, we found the class room and sat down, Annabeth and I in the front and Hazel and Piper behind us. Then two people sat down at the tables next to me and Annabeth, a girl who introduced herself and the guy immediately.

''Hey, are you the new students? Cool, I'm Lou and this idiot here is Cecil.''

''Hey!'' the guy, Cecil, shouted in response.

''I'm Annabeth, this is Nico, and those two are Hazel and Piper.''

The girl nodded and said that she and Cecil would give us a tour of the school if we wanted, and that they would introduce us to their friends. Hazel and Piper thought that was a great idea and Annabeth liked it as well, so I couldn't do anything but agree to come with after double Mythology, when it was lunch, even though he didn't really want to.

Then the teacher, Mr. Chiron, came in and asked the new kids, which were only me, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel, to introduce themselves.

''Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque and I'm only here because my brother and friend made me come here.''

Everyone laughed.

''I'm Piper and I'm here for the same reason Hazel is, 'cause my friends made me.'' Piper didn't like to tell people her last name, she wanted people to like her for her, not because her father is Tristan McLean, the famous actor.

''I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm one of the two who made them come to this class.''

Everyone laughed again.

''Nico di Angelo, and I'm friends with them.'' I don't like talking in front of a lot of people, so I usually keep it short like now.

''Okay,'' Mr. Chiron said, ''those are our new students. Please be nice to them and make them feel welcome. Now, we are going to start today's lesson about the Egyptian gods. Who can tell me anything about them?''

''The most important god was Ra, the sun god –''

And so the lesson started. At the end of their double period, me and my friends went to the cafeteria with Lou and Cecil. They introduced their friends to us.

''Those two are Travis and Connor Stoll. Look out for those two brothers, they prank everyone. No they aren't twins, but they do everything together.'' Lou started.

''That girl is Katie Gardner, she's really nice to everyone.'' Cecil followed ''The Chinese looking guy is Frank Zhang, looks tough, but is very sweet. He's captain of the archery team.'' Hazel immediately blushed when Frank looked at her. ''And you know I'm Cecil and she's Lou and Lou's my girlfriend!''

''Cecil!'' Lou said, but when Cecil laughed she did as well.

''Right, I'm Annabeth Chase,'' Annabeth started.

''Hazel Levesque, Nico's little sister,'' Hazel said playfully.

''Nico di Angelo, Hazel's big brother,'' Nico said.

''Wait, you two are brother and sister? You two don't look alike, so are you adopted or something?'' Travis asked.

''Half siblings, same dad, different mom.'' Hazel said.

''Aha… that explains it…''

''And I'm Piper.''

''No last name?'' Katie asked.

''I have a last name, just don't like it.''

They looked a little weird at her, but let it slide. The ten of them ate lunch together and the girls were all talking together. The Stolls were talking about some prank with Cecil and Frank and me just listened and talked a bit. I thought Frank was nice and we even had something in common, we both liked Mythomagic, but we didn't play it in public.

Then a three guys walked by and everyone went silent.

''Those are the most popular guys in school,'' Katie explained in a whisper. ''The blonde with the glasses is Jason Grace, the dark haired guy is Percy Jackson and the other blonde is Will Solace. They can get almost any girl in school, and they know it. But they are still all single. You guys want to look out for them!''

We all nodded.

But the three guys walked back towards them as soon as they'd gotten their lunch. They sat down on our table and the entire cafeteria went silent.

''So you four I haven't seen here before. I'd remember such cute girls!'' the guy Katie had called Jason started. He looked at Piper when he said cute girls, and she blushed.

The dark haired guy, Percy, was eyeing Annabeth and she looked a little uncomfortable. ''So what're your names?''

Piper spoke this time. ''Name's Piper.''

''Nice name, Pipes. I'm Jason.'' Jason said with a smile, while Piper blushed.

''I'm Percy. And you?'' Percy asked Annabeth.

''Annabeth,'' she said, blushing.

''Well, I'm Hazel and I'd like to eat, so if you are done here…?''

Will looked her up and down in a way I really don't like. ''No looking at my sister,'' I said, a little anger seeping through.

''Wow there, short guy,'' Will said. ''May we know your name?''

''Why should I tell you my name?''

That surprised him, and everyone else who had been listening to their conversation. Apparently no one ever talked like that to Will, or Jason or Percy.

''So you won't tell us your name?'' the guy asked.

''I'm…'' they looked at me expectantly. ''…annoyed.''

Will laughed and smiled at me. Then he said, just loud enough for our table to hear, ''Well that's not nice.'' Then he winked. Why did he wink at me?

''I try not to get involved with fuckboys,'' I replied.

Piper, Annabeth and Hazel laughed. They know me, and they know what I meant with that. Will's eyes went wide. He crossed his arms and smiled half at me. ''So… I'm a fuckboy.''

''Poster boy for it, actually,'' I said, while not looking at him and biting in my sandwich. Everyone laughed, even Jason and Percy. _They thought it was funny?_

''Still haven't told me your name. So what should we call you?'' Will asked me.

''I don't bother with fuckboys, so it's not necessary for you to know my name.'' Everyone laughed again, except Will. Then he tried to make conversation with my little sis and that couldn't happen.

''Don't talk to my sister, fuckboy. Don't even try to talk to any of my friends either.'' I said, with a death glare so intense, he backed away. Then the three of them walked away and my new friends and the girls laughed.

''No one has ever talked to them the way you just did, Nico. That was amazing!'' one of the Stoll brother's said.

''You didn't have to do that for me, Nico!'' Hazel said.

''I kinda did, Haze, I'm your big brother and I want to protect you from guys like that. Especially since…'' I said, giving her a knowing look.

''Thanks, Nico, she would be proud of you,'' she said, while hugging me. Our six new friends don't know we're talking about Bianca, but I'll explain when I'm ready for it. ''But you don't have to. I don't want a guy like that.'' Her eyes flicked towards Frank for a second, but no one else noticed, even though I did.

''Thanks, Haze,'' I whispered. She always knows what to say to make me feel better, just like Bianca.

 **AN2: Checked and corrected as well. Have fun! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 New kids at school (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 3 New kids at school (Will)**

It was Monday morning and I woke up early, like always. I opened the curtains and let the sun fall into my room. It was a mess, just like always. But now I was up so early, I had time to read some of the books dad had given me. It was a medical book from when he was in college. It was really interesting, about the intestinal system. But now it was late, so I had to hurry down for some breakfast and I got the lunch money mom had placed on the counter. I grabbed my sun coloured backpack and hurried to the bus. Inside I sat down next to Jason and Percy in the back of the bus, where we always sat.

I should tell you about us, before someone else does. We are the most popular guys in school, but we don't date anyone. Lots of girls would want to go out with any of us, because we are mostly nice and, even I have to admit it, we do look very good. Percy and Jason have never felt a real spark with any girl, even though they have had some crushes. I on the other hand, am gay, even though no one knows except them. I've been friends with them for years and I can totally trust them. We hang out every Friday, mostly to watch a movie or something. We three also are on the basketball team, I'm the captain, and Percy is also on the swim team, where he's the captain. At school all the teachers like us and in the cafeteria we can sit with whomever we want. It doesn't matter.

But today the new kids would be arriving, so we'd need to introduce ourselves. We walked to the gym and a lot of girls smiled at us. We talked to some of our basketball teammates and then we listened to the director, who everyone just called Mr. D., even the teachers. He was talking about welcoming the new students and supporting them after the tragedy that happened to them. Well, everyone knew about that, the shooting had been on the news, and I admired that girl who stopped the gunman who then shot her. It must have been horrible for her family, to know she laid down her life to save all those others, but it was very brave of her.

Then we had to wait for the new schedules and on my way there a new kid bumped into me. He's seriously cute, with black hair and an Italian olive skin. ''Sorry,'' he mumbled before rushing off. I got my schedule and went to Spanish with Jason and Percy. Spanish was boring, but after we had a free period, so we went to shoot some hoops. When it was time for lunch and we went inside.

Then I saw the new kid who bumped into me this morning talking with some of the kids, if I remember their names correctly it's Lou, Cecil, Travis and Connor, Katie and, oh yeah, Frank. They seemed okay, I guess, but I didn't talk to them much. I know the brothers pranked everyone and you had to watch them, and that Lou was with Cecil. Also Katie was nice and Frank was on the archery team. But there were that guy and three new girls with them now.

''Hey, guys, were are we going to sit today?'' Jason asked.

''There with those six and the four new kids. Those girls are seriously hot, but also cute!'' Percy said.

''Sure,'' I replied. I was glad they proposed it. So we walked over to them. When we sat down everyone went silent, and tried to listen to what we were saying.

''So you four I haven't seen here before. I'd remember such cute girls!'' Jason said, and the girl with the choppy hair with feathers in it, which still looked great, blushed.

Percy was eyeing the blonde and she looked a little uncomfortable. ''So what're your names?''

The girl with the choppy hair and feathers told us. ''Name's Piper.''

''Nice name, Pipes. I'm Jason.'' Jason said with a smile, obviously flirting, while Piper blushed.

''I'm Percy. And you?'' Percy asked the nervous blonde.

''Annabeth,'' she said quietly, blushing a little.

''Well, I'm Hazel and I'd like to eat, so if you are done here…?'' said the dark girl with the bushy hair.

I looked at her, eyeing her up and down. She had some attitude, but I'm not into girls, so… Then the cute guy spoke. ''No looking at my sister,'' he said, sounding a little angry.

''Wow there, short guy,'' I responded to him. ''May we know your name?''

''Why should I tell you my name?'' he said.

I looked at him in surprise and so did everyone else who had been listening to our conversation. No one had ever talked to any of us like that

''So you won't tell us your name?'' I asked him with a smile.

''I'm…'' I looked at him expectantly. _I really wanna know his name._ ''…annoyed.''

 _Ugh, I just want to know your name!_

But I just laughed and smiled at him. Then I said quietly, just loud enough for our table to hear, ''Well that's not nice.'' Then I winked at him. No Will, no flirting, stop that, or someone will notice!

''I try not to get involved with fuckboys,'' he replied. If I'd been drinking anything, I'd have spit it out in surprise.

Piper, Annabeth and Hazel laughed. My eyes went a little wide and I didn't know how to respond. I crossed my arms and gave him a half smile, which I do a lot, if I might say. ''So… I'm a fuckboy.''

''Poster boy for it, actually,'' he said, while not looking at me but at his food and eating a sandwich. Everyone laughed, even Jason and Percy. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

''Still haven't told me your name. So what should we call you?'' I asked the dark haired guy. _Except cute,_ I thought.

''I don't bother with fuckboys, so it's not necessary for you to know my name.'' Everyone laughed again, except me. So I tried to talk to Hazel, as Percy and Jason were obviously, to me, interested in Annabeth and Piper.

''So Hazel –'' I wanted to ask her about her brother.

''Don't talk to my sister, fuckboy. Don't even try to talk to any of my friends either.'' the cute boy said, with a death glare so intense, I backed away in panic. Then we walked away and sat down with some of Percy's teammates from the swim team. I was still very surprised from what had just happened and Jason tried to talk to me.

''Will, what the hell just happened?''

''I… I have no idea. Never happened before…''

''Do you like that kid, because you seemed to really want to know his name.'' he whispered very silently to me.

''I don't know, I thought he seemed likable and kinda cute, but I'm not sure if…'' I whispered back.

Then we just ate in silence, while Percy was talking with his team about the training later. When the bell sounded Jason, Percy and me stood up and walked to gym, our last double period of the day.

I changed clothes quickly and then walked into the gymnasium. There I saw three people I knew, Piper, Hazel and that cute guy. Me, Jase and Perce walked over to them. Jason started flirting almost instantly with Piper, who laughed at him. _Well, they liked each other…_

Percy talked with Hazel so I decided to talk to the cute boy. He decided to ignore me. _Ugh! Well, if I start talking maybe he'll talk back or something._

''Great that we are in the same class together, isn't it?''

He still said nothing. So I stretched a little, exposing part of my stomach. The girls behind me started giggling.

''Now you can see me all the time!''

''Very classy,'' Hazel said, laughing. Percy rolled his eyes at me.

''Haze, don't, please,'' the boy said. ''Stop encouraging him. And put your shirt down, fuckboy.''

''Want some?'' I teased, while raising my eyebrow and jumping back a little so I'd be out of his reach.

''You are so full of yourself, aren't you?'' he said. _Gods, he's cute!_

Now everyone was watching us bicker. ''You know you want some of this,'' I said, while running my hands across my body teasingly. I grabbed his wrist and started swinging it around. ''Now smile! And tell me your name!''

''Like hell I'll tell you my name,'' he said angrily.

''Come on, tell me your name and I'll let you touch all… _this_.'' I said teasingly while pointing at my chest with my free hands while holding his with my other. Some girls behind me were giggling at that comment. Percy, Jason, Piper and Hazel were watching us.

''I don't want to touch all… _that_.'' the little guy said.

''Sure you do,'' and I placed his hand on my stomach. He started getting red, but I'm not sure if it was out of anger or if he was blushing. Then kicked my shin and I let go quickly.

''Ow!'' I shouted, rather stupidly.

''Nico's the name!'' he said while walking back towards his friends.

Jason and Percy walked towards me and we started talking about what just happened.

''So you do like him!'' Jason started in a whisper.

''I guess so… I'm not really sure.''

''Dude,'' Percy said, ''You were flirting with him rather obviously.''

''Yeah, to you, but you guys know I'm… you know. No one else knows, so…''

Then the coach walked in. ''Okay everyone, we're going to play basketball. I want everyone to match with someone from the other school. Jason, Percy, Will, you three choose someone to play with.''

Jason picked Piper, and Percy Hazel. So now it was my choice. ''Okay, I choose to play basketball with Nico,'' I said with a smirk.

 **AN2: Checked, corrected and posted!**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking with the girls (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 4 Talking with the girls (Nico)**

''Okay everyone,'' the coach said, ''we're going to play basketball.'' I groaned. _I hate basketball, and I'm really bad at it. I'd rather go running._ ''I want everyone to match with someone from the other school. Jason, Percy, Will, you three choose someone to play with.''

Jason picked Piper, which she looked happy about. She obviously liked the guy, and I thought he was okay. Percy and Hazel paired up, they seemed to be becoming friends and Percy seemed interested in Annabeth anyway, so I had no problem with that.

Then it was Will's turn to pick someone. The obnoxious guy smirked and then said, ''Okay, I choose to play basketball with Nico!''

 _What? Fuck!_ I think I looked very angry, but Will kept smiling. After everyone was paired up, I walked to Will.

''What the fuck? Why the hell did you pick me?'' I said angrily. He just smiled. _I really don't like him._

''No reason, I just want to get some info from you!'' he said happily.

''Ugh,'' I answered. _He's using me to get to Hazel, I guess, luckily he didn't pair up with her!_

But then, if partnering with him wasn't horrible enough, he started asking questions about Hazel, and then about me. When I didn't answer any, he started asking questions about my old school, which I didn't answer either. But unfortunately that got him interested so he started asking even more questions about my old school.

''So how was your old school, you know, before the whole shooting and stuff?''

I decided to not answer and ignore him while throwing the ball towards the hoop, which I missed.

''What was your favourite subject?'' _Not gonna answer that._

''How big was the school?'' _Whatever fuckboy._

''Come on, just answer one question!''

''Fine, one question. The school –''

''No, no, I get to pick the question.''

''Ugh, whatever.''

''Did you know any of the people who died in the shooting? Like know them personally?''

 _Why did he have to ask that question?_ I saw Hazel tense a few metres away, but I was going to give him an answer, not the whole answer, but an answer. ''Yes, I did.'' I said.

''Who?''

''I said one question, and I've answered it.'' Then I ignored him again, while he looked dumbfounded. I grinned to myself.

The rest of the lesson consisted of shooting hoops. The coach said that next week we weren't going to play basketball anymore, but do something else, some people seemed very happy, others, like Percy, Jason and, _ugh_ , Will seemed not happy at all.

After quickly getting dressed I left, outside I waited for Hazel and Piper and when they were here, we went to our lockers to wait for Annabeth.

Hazel said she was proud of me, for how I'd handled that question from Will, that I had answered it enough and if I didn't want to I should just not answer.

After a while Annabeth came and said her Architecture class had ran long. We walked towards the bus and sat down. At their stop we all got off, having decided to spent the evening at Piper's. We walked to her house and inside we went to her room. After ten minutes her dad came home and we all went downstairs. All of us with her dad ate some cookies together and then we went back upstairs to make some homework and talk.

''So guys, seen any cute boys at school?'' Piper asked.

''Well, Jason seems to like you, Piper!'' Annabeth said, laughing slightly.

''Yeah and Percy likes you,'' she shot back. They both laughed.

''And Frank seems to like Hazel, and I think my little sis likes him back,'' I said with a smile. Hazel got a little red, but laughed.

''Well, he's nice and said he'd teach me archery if I wanted to…'' Hazel said, rather shyly.

''Ahw, you've got a date!'' I said, ''And as your big brother I approve of him, he seems nice.''

''Thanks, Neeks!'' she smiled, ''And have you seen any cute guys?''

Okay, I should explain this. I'm gay. At first only Bianca knew, even since before I even knew myself, up until a year and a half ago when I also told Hazel. And a couple of months ago, with the support of my sisters, I told Annabeth and Piper. They were all okay with it. But I don't like to tell people, so only them and of course my parents know. Maybe I should explain why I told Bianca so much earlier than Hazel. I didn't know about Hazel, and she didn't know about me and Bianca. Hazel lived with her mother on the other side of the country, and even my father didn't know about her. When her mother died the name of her father was written in her will, and Hazel came to us. At first it was kind of awkward, but I grew to love her very much. My father loves her too, and so does mom, and we are very happy to get to know her.

''No, not really, but it was only the first day, maybe I'll see someone another day.'' I answered her.

We all laughed and talked for a while about the guys the girls liked. That is, until Piper's dad called us for pizza. He wanted to celebrate that we went to a new school and that we had a good day. When we'd all ordered, we sat down at the kitchen table while Piper got us drinks.

''So how's the new school? Made any new friends, sweety?''

''Dad!'' Piper said to him loudly, before saying, ''And yes, we made some new friends. Lou, Cecil, Katie, Frank and Connor and Travis, who are brothers.''

''They are nice,'' Annabeth continued, ''And we talked with Katie and Lou while Nico talked with Frank.''

''Frank is nice, he also likes the game I sometimes play and said maybe we could play together sometime.'' I said.

Tristan nodded. ''And, has any of you met some special –''

''DAD!'' Piper yelled.

''It's okay,'' we said.

''And no for me,'' I answered.

''I met a guy who's nice, but that's all, I'm not sure about him. He did keep flirting with me for those ten minutes though…'' Annabeth said.

''I think Frank's nice, and I think he might like me. But I'm not really sure,'' Hazel answered.

''And you, Piper?'' Tristan asked.

''Dad, I'm not going to tell you anything about any guy!''

''But what about –''

''Annabeth, kindly shut up, please?'' Piper said.

We all laughed while Tristan looked confused. Then pizza arrived and we all ate. After dinner we talked for about an hour and then Tristan drove us all home, first Annabeth, who lived a couple of blocks away and then me and Hazel.

At home our parents asked how our day had been, and we answered it was fine, that the school was okay. I could see they wanted to ask about how we had really done, to a new school without Bianca, but luckily they didn't.

Me and Hazel went to our rooms. I made some homework and then changed into my pyjama's and laid down on my bed. I kept thinking, about what Hazel had said. _'And have you seen any cute guys?'_ I thought about that. _Well, Will was kind of hot, but in a cute way. But he was also very annoying and stupid… not to mention he's one of the popular guys, and probably straight anyway._

After about an hour thinking about that, I fell asleep.

 **AN2: Again, checked and corrected. By the way, I know next to nothing about basketball, so I'm sorry if I fuck those things up...**


	5. Chapter 5 Talking with the guys (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 5 Talking with the guys (Will)**

So I wanted to get to know Nico, as I now knew his name. And he intrigued me. That's why I decided to partner with him. But he seemed angry and ignored all my questions. Until I started asking questions about his school. He said he'd answer one question. He started answering one of my previous questions, so I stopped him.

''No, no, I get to pick the question.'' I said.

''Ugh, whatever.''

I knew I had to phrase this carefully. ''Did you know any of the people who died in the shooting? Like know them personally?'' I saw Hazel tense from the corner of my eye, but I acted as if I hadn't seen it.

''Yes, I did.'' he said, after hesitating for a while.

''Who?''

''I said one question, and I've answered it.'' he bit back. Then he ignored me again, while I was surprised. _He knew someone personally who'd died in that shooting…_

The rest of the lesson consisted of shooting hoops. Then coach said that next week we weren't going to play basketball anymore, but do something else, some people seemed very happy, others, like Percy, Jason and me weren't happy at all. I love basketball!

Nico sped out of the room, and then Hazel stopped me.

''You don't want to go asking questions like that, about the shooting, to people from our school. There were deaths and it was very hard for us so it's a touchy subject. So we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't, okay?'' she said.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Of course, why hadn't I thought about that?

I went to change and then Percy, Jason and me went to the pool. Percy had practise and Jason and me would make our homework while waiting. We'd go to Jason's house today after Percy was done.

''Percy, how long is your practise today?'' Jason yelled after an hour.

''We're done in fifteen minutes, Jase!'' Percy yelled back.

Jason and I were now done with our homework, we had almost all of their classes together with Percy and if we made the homework, Percy could just copy it so they had time to do other things.

''So, you do like Nico, right?'' Jason asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

I sighed. ''I guess. He's interesting, but he won't talk about anything. And after I got one answer out of him, he ignored me again.''

''Well, some people are just not as talkative as you are, Will.''

''I guess, but after the lesson his sister came to me and she said that asking about the shooting wasn't sensitive and that it was a touchy subject for nearly everyone who was there. So that suggests they were in the room with the gunman…''

''We could watch that security video again, but please, skip the part that maniac shoots that girl. It's horrible!''

''Fine, but I still think that was pretty brave, to walk up to a shooting maniac to stop him. I wish I'd known that girl.''

Then Percy came towards us, showered and changed. ''Hey guys, what're you talking about?''

''We were talking about that shooting, and why it would be a touchy subject for Hazel, Nico, Piper and Annabeth,'' Jason said. ''We're going to try and figure out why. Wanna help?''

''Sure, let's go.'' Percy said, and they walked to Jason's home.

When we arrived at Jason's home and we went up to his room. There Jason switched on his computer and searched for the video. When he found it, we watched it carefully. We didn't find anything, because the everything was blurred but the shooter so the students wouldn't be recognised. We saw the girl, whose name was never mentioned, walk away from a group and walk towards the shooter. She tried to calm him down, but then he shot her. Moments later he was shot himself.

''I still think it's horrible!'' Jason said, who'd looked away at the shots.

''It is,'' Percy agreed.

''But that girl is a hero.'' I stated, ''She saved all those people there. She made it possible for the police to shoot the man, even though it cost her her life.''

''Must be hard for her family and friends, though,'' Percy said.

''Maybe Annabeth, Hazel, Nico and Piper were friends with her or something?'' Jason said.

''Yeah, seems logical. Nico said he lost someone close during that shooting, and Hazel said the same.'' I said thoughtfully.

''Well, on that happy note, let's go make us some dinner!'' Jason said and we went downstairs. In the kitchen we searched for something to make, and Percy started making Spaghetti Bolognese. Me and Jason just cut some vegetables and grabbed ingredients and stuff. After a while dinner was almost ready and Jason and I started dressing the table ready for when Jason's dad and sister would come home.

''Dad, I cannot believe you!'' a female voice said.

''Well, I just did, so now let's stop talking about it.'' was the answer.

''Hey dad,'' Jason said, ''hey Thalia, me and my friends made Spaghetti Bolognese. Well, Percy made it, because Will and I aren't the best cooks…''

''Hey Perce, hi Will,'' Thalia said, while playfully ruffling Jason's hair. _Thalia looks absolutely nothing like Jason. Thalia has black, spiky hair, but they do have the same blue eyes. One could say she's hot._ ''Thanks for making dinner.''

''Yes, thank you boys.'' Jason's father said, while everyone sat down. They ate in silence and when Jason's dad had gone upstairs to his study, they started talking.

''So how was school?'' Thalia asked.

''Okay, I guess.'' Jason said.

''The kids from that school from the shooting were at school today for the first time. We talked to four of them, but they don't like talking about it, as one of them said rather harshly to me,'' I said.

''Any cute girls?'' she asked Percy and Jason.

''Well, there was this one girl, Annabeth, blonde, grey eyes, and I think she's incredibly smart, who was nice and I kind of like her, I guess.'' Percy said.

''And one of her friends, Piper, was nice, her hair was messy, but still stylish and good looking on her, and she blushed whenever I complemented her. But at lunch we couldn't really talk with them, because of Will here. I did talk with Piper at gym, though, when we partnered for basketball.'' Jason said quietly.

''What did Will do? And how was that gym class with Piper?''

''I looked at their friend, Hazel, who looked nice, but then her brother got really overprotective and that didn't really end well…'' I said awkwardly.

''But you're not into girls,'' Thalia said. Yeah, she knows, she figured it out when I was about 12, when all the guys in our class were crushing on her when she picked up Jason after school, and I wasn't.

''Yeah, but no one knows that… You three and my parents are the only ones who know…''

''Well, big brothers, and also big sisters, are kind of protective when it comes to their siblings.'' She said, while ruffling Jason's hair again. I thought about that, and realised that was probably true. But that was probably also the reason he didn't like me… ''So how was that basketball?'' Thalia asked Jason.

''I taught her how to throw correctly and how to hold the ball. We shot some hoops and I scored all and Piper said she was impressed.'' Jason said, nonchalantly.

''So you showed off…'' Thalia said. We all laughed.

Then Thalia offered to drive us home and she got into the car with us. First she dropped off Percy and then she drove to my home. ''Will, if you like that boy, maybe you should tell him, or you could just try and be nice and become friends with him.''

''Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'll try being friends with him, but that might take a while… Thanks Thalia!'' I said, and then I got out of the car and went into my house.

In my room I looked at the computer and decided to play a game. But I wasn't really into it and closed it after a couple of minutes. I decided to get to bed and make the last of my homework in the morning.

 **AN2: Checked and corrected. Hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Drawing her (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 6 Drawing her (Nico)**

I woke up really early because I had another nightmare. Bianca died, and then Hazel. I was all alone, but luckily, Hazel walked in to wake me up right that moment and hugged me. She always knew what was going on in my head.

''It'll be okay, Neeks.'' she whispered.

''I know, thanks Haze.'' I whispered back.

''Okay, so get your lazy butt out of your bed and grab your backpack. We're going to have breakfast!'' she said jokingly. So I dressed and went downstairs.

''Hey honey,'' mom said. ''I have an idea, to make us all feel better. After you two get home from school, we're going to Bianca's grave and give her the most beautiful flowers we can find. And of course we'll bring Annabeth and Piper too, you four were Bianca's best friends. How does that sound?''

''I… thanks mom, you always know how to make us feel better.'' I said, and then she hugged me.

After breakfast we got into the bus and when Annabeth and Piper got in, we told them about mom's idea. They thought it was a good idea, so we could tell Bianca about our new school and our new friends.

At school the first two periods were hellish, but doable because I had my friends with me in Spanish and Annabeth with me in Italian, while the other two went to French.

At lunch Lou seemed very happy.

''Hey guys, we were wondering, if you guys want to hang out on Friday afternoon after school.''

''Sure! We can do it at my house, I just have to ask my dad. But he'll probably say yes and we have a lot of space…'' Piper said.

''Sound fun,'' Travis said. Lou and Katie gave them a look before he hastily said, ''And we promise not to prank your dad.''

Piper called her dad.

''Hey dad!'' – ''Yeah, everything's fine. I know, you only have five minutes, 'cause you're at work. I just wanted to ask if I can have some friends over Friday after school.'' – ''Thanks dad.'' – ''No dad.'' – ''Sure, dad, I'll ask them.'' She said. ''Hey guys, want to barbecue Friday?'' We all nodded and Piper went back to her dad. ''Yeah, they said barbecue is fine.'' – ''Okay dad, see you at home.'' We all laughed.

''Well, that's set, now how about hanging out today after school?'' Cecil asked.

I looked at Hazel for support and she answered for us. ''Sorry guys, we can't. We promised our mom the four of us would go somewhere with her today.''

Katie looked at me in concern, and I hope I hid my sadness and stress about it good enough, but I'm not sure…

''Okay, no prob, we'll hang out Friday at Piper's. How are we going to do that by the way?'' Lou said.

''You could just take the bus with us,'' Annabeth said.

''Yeah, sure, we'll do that. Then I'll ask my mom if she can pick us up in the van and drive us home,'' Connor said.

''But maybe we should have your phone numbers, so we can text and stuff,'' Katie said. We nodded and exchanged numbers.

Then we started our lunch, and I saw Frank and Hazel sitting next to each other, eating their sandwiches. They look cute together.

Then I had a double period art with Piper and Katie and we sat together at a table. But unfortunately also Will was in our class. He sat at the other side of the room and didn't seem to notice me.

The teacher was explaining that today's exercise was to draw someone we love a lot and to write on the back of the paper something about that person. Miss A. seemed nice. I made a drawing of Bianca, same as Piper. Katie seemed to notice, and asked us who we were drawing.

''Nico, who's that? She seems… important and looks beautiful, and I see Piper is also drawing her.''

I hesitated, but I decided to trust Katie. She seemed very nice and not like someone to tell secrets to others. I saw Piper looking at me and I decided to tell Katie.

''This is my sister Bianca. She died in the shooting at school a couple of weeks ago.'' I said, while a tear ran down my face. ''She was the girl that talked to the shooter to try and talk him down. But he shot her and I really miss her.''

''Oh, Nico, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Why didn't you tell us?''

''I-I don't like to talk about it, it's hard…'' Piper put a hand on mine to calm me down.

''I miss her too, Nico. We all do. I know you were closest to her, but we all miss her. Luckily we're going to her after school.''

''Come Nico, I don't know her, but I think she'd be very proud of you. Think about that!'' Katie reassured me.

I calmed down and looked at the two of them. ''Thanks.''

We went back to our drawings, but I could tell they were still watching me, to make sure I would be okay.

On the back I wrote about Bianca. _This is a drawing of my big sister, Bianca. She was the bravest person I know and she always put others before herself. She was the most selfless and kind person I know. She gave her life to protect others and I miss her, but I'm proud of her, and I hope she'd be proud of me, unfortunately I can't ask her anymore. She was always there for me, to help me with my problems. She gave me good advice and helped me get friends. She also encouraged me to draw, for which I'm very grateful. I will miss her forever and I will never be the same anymore, not after that day…_

Five minutes before the lesson would end, miss A. picked up our drawings and walked back to the front of the class.

''Next lesson, you'll get your grade for these drawings. I have seen some I really like, but I'm also grading them according to what you've written about that person on the back. Now pack up your things and you can go.''

I went to my locker with Piper and we waited for Annabeth and Hazel to come from geography to go home. We walked to the bus and got out at the stop near our house. Inside we waited for our parents and when they were here, they had a big bouquet of purple and white roses, Bianca's favourites.

Dad drove to the churchyard and we got out of the car. Then we walked to Bianca's grave, which looked beautiful, even without the stone. We placed the flowers and were silent. Then mom and dad did their little talk, about how beautiful she was, and that they missed her. Then Piper and Annabeth said they missed her. Hazel had a lot of trouble saying it too, and that she hoped she had a good time in heaven. Then I started.

''Hey, Bi, I miss you.'' I said quietly. After a pause if continued. ''Today, I had art class, which you always wanted me to take so I did, as you're my big sister and you know everything. We had to draw someone we loved very much, so I drew you. We also had to explain why we loved that person, so I wrote that you were the most courageous person I have ever known, and that I miss you, and that I hope you're proud of me. I really do hope you're proud of me. I also told one of my new friends, Katie, about you. She's really nice and a really good listener. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I made some new friends. Their names are Lou, Katie, Cecil, Frank, Travis and Connor. We have agreed with them to hang out Friday. They seem nice, and I hope they will become good friends with us. I'll tell you everything this weekend, okay?''

After that, we stayed there for a while longer, quietly. And then we went back to the car and mom drove us back home.

At home we made lasagne and ate it. We told my parents about school. How we'd go to Piper's on Friday with some new friends. Mom and dad were really happy we had made new friends, and asked us to bring them over some time. We told them we would and after dinner mom drove Piper and Annabeth home.

I went upstairs to my room and watched a new episode of DreamWorks Dragons and then made my homework. It wasn't much today, luckily, and I finished it within an hour. I put on my pyjama's and put Bianca's green cap, which had fallen out of my bookcase, back on the top shelf, where I had a picture of me and her and one of the three of us. I also had a stuffed bear she'd gotten me at the fair when I was 12 on the shelf. After that I laid down on my bed and drifted asleep.

 **AN: Sorry you had to wait, but I just forgot to upload them...**

 **Oh, well, now you have a couple of chapters at once.**

 **AN2: Checked and corrected, like I did with all the others before and to come. Hope it's better now.**


	7. Chapter 7 Drawing is my passion (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 7 Drawing is my passion (Will)**

I woke up after a weird dream, but I couldn't really remember. I still had to do my homework I hadn't done yesterday, so I got up out of my comfy bed and sat down at my desk. I finished it quickly and went down to have some breakfast. Mom was still there, which doesn't happen often, and she gave me a plate with some pancakes.

''Thanks mom!'' I said, looking at the pancakes hungrily.

''No problem, sweety. Sorry, I have to go. Tell your father I'll be home by six and that I can't cook tonight, okay?'' she asked. I nodded.

After breakfast I grabbed a snack from the cabinet and put it in my backpack with my lunch money. Then I walked to the bus and sat down with Percy and Jason.

''Hey Will, how's your morning going?'' Percy asked.

''I had pancakes for breakfast and made homework. You?''

''My mom and stepfather made grilled cheese and were talking about something, but went silent when I walked in. Don't know what that's about…'' Percy answered.

''Well, my dad was already gone, and me and Thals made eggs and bacon and toast. Was okay, though,'' Jason said.

We talked for a while about the practise this afternoon and then got out of the bus at school. Me and the guys had a free period after History. History was all about death guys, so no, not really enjoyable. In our free period we went to the library to study, but we ended up talking.

Then we went to lunch, and we sat down with the team. They all seemed really excited for practise and we were all talking about it in no time. My teammates were very loudly talking about who was the better free thrower and I just listened to them, not really adding anything to the conversation.

After lunch they had double study hour, while I had art. I walked in just in time and sat down in the front with some girls I didn't know, so I think they were from that other school.

Miss A. was explaining that today's exercise was to draw someone we love a lot and to write on the back of the paper something about that person. Miss A. is one of the greatest teachers in the entire school and she's a lot of fun to just talk with. So I always enjoy these classes, also because she gives us a lot of freedom as to what we want to make. We always talk during this hour, but today I wasn't feeling very talkative.

I drew my mother, not badly if I say so myself, and when I was done I wrote about how she was always there for me when I was little and if I was down she always knew how to cheer me up. I was done about fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson, so I decided to look around to see who else was in this class with me. None of my friends or teammates took arts, but I was surprised to see Nico sitting in the back with Piper and Katie, who shot him worried glances every so often. What was up with that? I observed Nico closely and saw he looked sad. Why was he looking sad when he was drawing, or writing, I don't know which he was doing. Then Miss A. said something about grading the drawings and that we could pack and go so I went out of the room quickly.

I walked to the gym, where my teammates, including Jason and Percy were waiting. The guys were still discussing who was the best free thrower until I walked in. Today was just a warm up, just some passing and shooting hoops. I told them that after next training we were going to play practise matches against each other and that we were going to train our individual weaknesses.

After practise we all showered and we got dressed and I walked home.

At home I watched the new episode of DreamWorks Dragons, which was fun. _Hiccup and Astrid are great and I like how the series is about Vikings. Also the dragons, Toothless in particular, are great. I just love it!_

Then me and dad made dinner, mashed potatoes with broccoli and sausage. When mom got home at half past six, she told us work had ran late, but that she was happy that we had made food. We ate at the table in a comfortable silence, until desert. Mom had brought us cannoli from the bakery near her work and we all love them.

''So Will, how's school? I heard there are a lot of new kids?'' mom asked.

''Yeah, there are a lot of new kids. They're from that school where there was a shooting. I talked to some of them, but they don't want to talk about that shooting.''

''Well, that's only logical. Not many people want to talk about such a trauma,'' dad said. He took a course of psychology in college, so he knows some things about it.

''Well, there was a group of four me, Perce and Jase wanted to be friends with. Two of the girls, Piper and Annabeth, the guys thought were cute. I just looked at them, but when I looked at the last girl, Hazel, her brother got really overprotective and he told me to back off.''

''Well, that's what big brothers do, sweety. My big brothers did it all the time and it was very annoying, at the very least.'' mom said.

''Yeah, Thalia said something like that when I was at Jason's yesterday. And the guy was sorta cute, so I was kinda disappointed. But Thalia said I should probably try to become friends with him first. So I guess that's what I'm going to do.''

''That's good advice from Thalia,'' dad said. ''Something like that might actually work!''

''Thanks mom, thanks dad. But now I'm going to my room, I have a lot of homework to do for tomorrow, and I need to work on some stuff for the team as well…'' I said, while kissing them on the cheek.

In my room I quickly finished my homework and worked on some strategy for the team. When I was done, I started drawing in my new sketchbook. I mostly draw landscapes or animals, humans are way too hard. I drew a mountain scape with horses in the front. It was going pretty well, if I say so myself.

After finishing it, I watched another episode of DreamWorks Dragons and then I went to bed. I slept very well that night.

 **AN: So another chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **AN2: Checked and corrected.**


	8. Chapter 8 Party planning (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 8 Party planning (Nico)**

When I woke up, it wasn't because of a nightmare this time, it was because Hazel was shaking me awake.

''Neeks, wake up, we have to go to the bus in ten minutes! We're late!'' That woke me up and we raced downstairs with our backpacks over our shoulders. We quickly got some breakfast, grabbed our lunch money and then we walked out the front door and ran towards the bus. We sat down and waited for Annabeth and Piper to sit down in front of us. When they arrived, the girls started talking about our first class of the day, history, and the free period after. They decided that we would go to the library in our free period to study or read or something.

At school we went to our lockers to grab our books, then we went to history, which we all had together. We sat down halfway down the class. Piper and Annabeth sat in front of me and Hazel, and we all talked about what kind of teacher we would have. Then a man with a brown beard walked into the class and everyone was silent immediately.

''Hello to our new students, my name is Mr. Brunner. For history today we are with the Greeks and the Romans. We are going to start where we left of last lesson. Can someone please summarize for our new students?'' He pointed to a girl who had her hand raised.

''We talked about how the Greeks were the –'' the girl started. And then, when she was finished, the lesson started. It was about Greek and Roman art forms, and it was sort of interesting. At the end of the lesson the teacher gave us a page with some exercises to make at home and then he told us to pack up.

Me and the girls went to the library, and on our way there, we met Frank, Cecil and Katie, who were also going to the library, so we decided to all go together. We went to a secluded spot in the library and started talking in whispered voices.

''Hey, you guys exited for Friday?'' Cecil asked.

''Yeah, I am. But you guys have to watch out for my dad, he's very noisy…'' Piper answered.

''Hey Hazel, are you excited?'' Frank asked her, nervously.

''Yes, I am. But I don't know what to expect. We've only hung out with the fi..four of us actually…'' she answered, trying to hide that we used to be with five, with Bianca.

''Oh, you want to watch out for Connor and Travis when playing Truth or Dare, they come up with the most brutal dares ever!'' Katie said quickly, to avoid for us to have to talk about Bianca.

''Yeah, this one time – ow, Katie!'' Cecil started, before Katie cut him off with a well-placed kick on his shin and a glare.

''But don't worry too much, it'll stay between the ten of us. We won't spread things around school, we've had some pretty embarrassing things happen during those games.'' Frank said reassuringly.

''And we have that barbecue after, which your dad said he'd arrange. How's that going to work, Piper?'' Annabeth asked, ''Or is it going to go like last time, when he was to work 'till so late, we ended up ordering pizza?''

''No he said he'd be free all Friday afternoon, because they are nearly done with his involvement in the project he's working on, so he asked for that afternoon off about two weeks ago, to celebrate the first week of the new school.'' Piper answered, avoiding telling them who her father is.

''Piper, it'll be fine, we can eat pizza if he forgets, no prob!'' I said. The seven of us talked about it for a while longer, before the bell went off and we went to lunch.

''Hey peeps.'' Travis said. ''Exited for Friday? I sure am!'' Katie giggled. _She's so obviously into him, but I guess she's shy to tell him…_

''We were just talking about that in the library, guys!'' Cecil answered.

''And we warned them beforehand about the two of you!'' Katie said to Travis.

''Katie, that's no fun!'' Connor said. ''It had to be a surprise!''

''Well, your kind of fun isn't the same as ours, Stoll!'' Lou said.

''I'm making the group chat on WhatsApp for Friday, okay?'' Piper said. We all nodded, and she got her phone out of her backpack.

Five minutes later a groups alert appeared: **Piper McLean has added you to the group _Party people_**

 **Travis: Exited for Friday!**

 **Connor: Dude, we all are!**

 **Lou: You 2 are annoying!**

 **Katie: What a surprise…**

 **Frank: You know how they are, Katie**

 **Travis: HEY! Play nice!**

 **Cecil: Yeah, you should say…**

 **Piper: Does a group always go like this? Because with us…**

 **Little sis** **: With us it went differently…**

 **Katie: This is pretty normal, actually, which is sorta sad…**

 **Annabeth: Well, it's different than normal, but that's OK**

 **Me: Sure…**

We all put our phones away and ate something. Then everything went silent. Of course, those three walked by and went to sit down at our table.

''Hey Piper,'' Jason said.

''Hi,'' she answered, cheeks getting a little pink.

''Hey Annabeth, how's lunch?'' Percy said.

''Uhm, okay, it's fine…'' Annabeth said blushing.

Those four were flirting with each other now. In the meantime fuckboy aka Will sat down next to me, ''Ugh.''

''Ah, someone is in a bad mood!'' he said cheerfully.

''Yeah, because a fuckboy just sat down here.'' I retorted.

''That's not nice, you know.''

''I know.'' I answered him, while eating my sandwich. He was silent for a minute, but then he started talking again. _That annoying idiot!_

''You know, Nico, you could at least try to be nice to me.''

''This is me being nice to you, Solace!'' _Okay, that's not entirely true. I could be nicer, but I just really don't wanna, 'cause he's annoying as fuck._

''Now we're getting somewhere! At least you don't insult me anymore, so just say my first name instead of my last, and we're going to get along great!'' he smiled.

''Whatever, Solace!'' I went back to my lunch. Yum, mom had gotten us a cupcake, and by the looks of it it's one of Bianca's recipe. She always made them for us when we were sad. I looked at it, it looked so good.

''Can I have a bite? That cupcake looks really good!''

''No you cannot have a bite of my cupcake!'' I said angrily. _This is my cupcake, and it's Bianca's, so no one can have it._ I saw Hazel look at me, and then at my cupcake. She understood, she had one just like it she was sharing with Frank. _They really are cute together._

''Stop asking about his cupcake, he doesn't want to share! Here,'' she said, while breaking a little bit of hers off, ''you can have a little bit of mine. Now stop bugging my brother!''

Will accepted the piece of Hazel's cupcake and ate it. ''Hmm, really tasty!''

''Yeah, our mother made them, and she's Italian.'' Hazel said, before I could say anything. She shot me a warning look, as if to say, _don't you dare say anything!_

Then the bell sounded and Will, Percy and Jason walked away. I looked at my schedule and said I had English for my last double period. Luckily so had Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Lou, Piper and Cecil. So we all walked to the English classroom together. But when we arrived there, I saw Percy, Jason and, _oh no_ , Will standing there…

 **AN: The bold part is texting (with smilies :P)**

 **AN2: Checked, corrected and now posted as well. Wow. (Note the sarcasm...)**


	9. Chapter 9 An English project with Nico

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 9 An English project with Nico (Will)**

The morning was very uneventful, just basketball practise, and Percy and Jason wanted to talk about those new girls Annabeth and Piper. They definitely have a thing for them. Then it was time for lunch and they wanted to sit down with Piper and Annabeth, so I sat down next to cute Nico. On my other side was Hazel, talking with Frank. I think they like each other.

''Ugh.'' Nico said when I sat down.

''Ah, someone is in a bad mood!'' I said playfully.

''Yeah, because a fuckboy just sat down here.'' he answered. _Auch, that hurt!_

''That's not nice, you know.''

''I know.'' he said to me, while he was eating a sandwich. I didn't know what to say to him, so I thought about it for a minute or so.

''You know, Nico, you could at least try to be nice to me.''

''This is me being nice to you, Solace!'' he said, sounding annoyed.

''Now we're getting somewhere! At least you don't insult me anymore, so just say my first name instead of my last, and we're going to get along great!'' I said cheerfully.

''Whatever, Solace!'' he went back to his lunch. He had a cupcake, and it looked really good. I so want to taste that, but I'd probably better ask him first…

''Can I have a bite? That cupcake looks really good!'' I ask him. _Because it does really look good._

''No you cannot have a bite of my cupcake!'' he said sounding very angry. I saw Hazel look at us, and then at the cupcake. She has one too. _Family recipe?_

''Stop asking about his cupcake, he doesn't want to share! Here,'' she said, while breaking a little bit of hers off, ''you can have a little bit of mine. Now stop bugging my brother!''

I accepted the piece of Hazel's cupcake and ate it. O gods, that is so delicious! It's the best cupcake I've ever had! ''Hmm, really tasty!''

''Yeah, our mother made them, and she's Italian.'' Hazel said, before Nico could say anything. She shot him a look, as if to say, _don't you dare say anything, Nico!_ I really don't understand them…

Then the bell sounded and me and Jason and Percy made our way to English. When we waited there, I saw Nico and 6 of his friends walking here too. But Nico had a look of complete anger on his face when I smiled at him. I overheard him and his sister talking.

''Nico, be nice. You probably don't even have to talk to him! Just sit with us and you'll be fine!''

''But Haze, I –''

''Nico, no, just sit with us. No excuses.''

''Fine, but only because I love you, Haze!'' Then she hugged him.

When the class started our teacher, Miss M., said we'd be doing a project in duo's. She said she had already made duo's and that she'd be announcing them.

''First duo, Jason and Piper.'' They both looked very happy about this. ''Second, Percy and Annabeth.'' They also looked happy. ''Cecil and Lou.'' Well they're a couple, so they'd probably be very happy. ''Frank and Hazel.'' They looked at each other and blushed. ''Emmy and Lana.'' _Okay, who am I paired with?_ A lot of people already knew their partner. – ''And lastly, Will and Nico.'' I was happy about it, but I also saw the look of thunder on Nico's face. Well, he's not happy… But maybe this can help me, maybe I can become friends with him!

''Now, each duo has to give a presentation about a book or a person. You can all choose a book, not a Harry Potter book, but more along the lines of an autobiography, like Martin Luther King. Now, discuss your book choice with your partner and come tell me which one you want.''

I walked over to Nico. ''Hey partner!''

''Ugh, let's get this over with, Solace.''

''Okay, what book or person do you want?''

''I don't know, maybe JFK?''

''That sounds like a great idea, he's super interesting! Do you wanna tell Miss M. or should I tell her?''

''Whatever!'' He didn't want to tell her, so I went up to Miss M. and told her we were going to do it about JFK. She agreed and wrote it down.

''Alright class.'' Miss M. said near the end of the lesson. ''This project is going to take a lot of time, so you probably should work on it at home, as well as in class.''

''Okay, Nico, when should we work on it? Because it's a lot. Maybe we could work on it today, after school?''

''Whatever. Where?''

''Yours?'' I said carefully.

''Whatever. Just take the bus with us or something. Just need to ask Hazel first.'' He walked to his sister and they talked for a while, while she pointed at Frank. Then Nico walked back to me. ''Sure, you can take Hazel's place in the bus, she's going to Frank to work on their project.''

When the bell rang, I got my stuff out of my locker and walked towards his. He was standing there with Piper and Annabeth, who were laughing.

''Jason and I have decided to work on it tomorrow, as he couldn't today and I can't on Friday. You Anna?''

''Percy asked if I could come over to his place Saturday afternoon to work on it. He gave me his number and said he'd text me his address. How 'bout you, Neeks?''

''That jackass is coming over today, so he's riding with us on the bus. Is that okay?''

''Sure!'' the girls said. ''And Hazel?''

''She's going to Frank's place today.'' That made the girls giggle. _Seriously, why do girls giggle so much?_

''Hey, Nico. Hi Annabeth, hi Piper. So which bus do you take?''

''Just follow us, idiot.''

''You're still not nice, Nico.''

''Still don't care.''

We walked to their bus and got on. The girls sat down next to each other and started talking about my friends. Well, now I can tell Jason and Percy that these girls are totally into them. Nico sat down next to the window and I sat down next to him. I tried to make conversation, but he was just staring out of the window. _Well, okay then…_ First Annabeth and Piper got out, and the stop after that Nico got up.

''We need to get out here, Solace.'' He said grumpily. So we got out.

After a couple of minutes walking we arrived at quite a big house. Nico opened the front door and we walked in. I followed him to the kitchen, where he took a bowl with cupcakes from the top shelf, which he could just reach when he stood tip toe. He got out two cupcakes, placed them on the counter and put the bowl with cupcakes back on the shelf. Then he got two glasses.

''What do you want to drink?''

''Eh, just water is okay.'' I answered. He filled the glasses with water and put one in front of me with a cupcake. He sat on the other side of the table with his glass and cupcake. He looked at the cupcake sadly, and I don't understand why. _Cupcakes are something to be happy about…_ ''Mmm, this cupcake is delish.'' He said nothing.

''So how are we going to do this?'' I asked after finishing the cupcake. ''We need to make a presentation about JFK. You have a laptop or computer?''

''Yeah, in my room I've got a computer.'' he said. Then he stood up and walked to the door. I just followed him. _He's so silent and mysterious and interesting! Stop, focus Will!_

Upstairs there were a couple of bedrooms I saw. We walked into the one with a picture of four girls and Nico on it with underneath it 'Nico's Room' in a beautiful font. His room was dark. Black and white walls, grey bed, some figurines on the nightstand, a desk with a computer and a bookcase with glass doors. On the top shelf of the bookcase was a green cap and a stuffed bear with some pictures. I was about to take a better look, when Nico called me to the computer.

''Yo, computer is here, idiot!''

''You could at least try to be nice. I just want to be friends with you guys, you know.'' _Damn, I should have said that differently!_

''Whatever, Solace.'' he said. I walked to his computer, and the screensaver was a picture of Nico, smiling, with a girl. That girl looked a lot like Nico and she had a green cap on her head.

''Who's that?'' I couldn't supress my curiosity. He looked at the picture for a little too long just to be looking what pic it is. _What's that about?_

''My sister Bianca. And I'm not going to set you up with her! Just stay away from my sisters!'' he said angrily. _He looks cute when he's angry. No Will, stop that. You need to talk about something else and start with English!_

''Just curious. And I'm not interested in Hazel. She seems interested in Frank though.''

''Stay out of my sisters possible relationships!'' Damn, I said the wrong thing.

''Okay, let's just start with JFK.'' He seemed to calm down a little. We worked on the presentation for about an hour, when the front door slammed.

''Mom's home.'' Nico said, and he saved our work and walked out of his room, so I followed him.

 **AN: Well, I have another chapter.**

 **Ahw, Will's trying to be nice, and Nico strongly dislikes him... :'(**

 **Well, I'm going to write some new chapters, though I've got chapter 10 almost ready to upload, and maybe some more...?**

 **But right now, I'm going to eat and then after, I'll upload! :)**

 **AN2: Once again, checked, corrected and uploaded.**


	10. Chapter 10 Project with Solace (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 10 Project with Solace (Nico)**

 _Well, for English I got paired with Solace. Fuck! Hazel said it'd be okay and that I should just stay calm. Well, easy for her to say, she got paired with Frank. And then Solace came over to me being all happy and cheery. So annoying. Unfortunately we'll have to work on it at home according to Miss M., so we were going to go to my place. Ugh, now he'll know where I live. Next time we're going to go to his place_. Then the bell rang, so I walked to my locker with Annabeth and Piper. We were standing there talking about the stupid project.

''Jason and I have decided to work on it tomorrow, as he couldn't today and I can't on Friday. You Anna?'' Piper said.

''Percy asked if I could come over to his place Saturday afternoon to work on it. He gave me his number and said he'd text me his address. How 'bout you, Neeks?''

''That jackass is coming over today, so he's riding with us on the bus. Is that okay?''

''Sure!'' they said.

''And Hazel?'' Annabeth asked me.

''She's going to Frank's place today.'' I answered and they giggled. _Why do girls always giggle?_

''Hey, Nico. Hi Annabeth, hi Piper. So which bus do you take?'' Solace asked.

''Just follow us, idiot.'' I said to him.

''You're still not nice, Nico.''

''Still don't care.''

The girls looked at us, or mainly me, with raised eyebrows.

We walked to our bus and got on. Annabeth and Piper sat down next to each other and started talking about Jason and Percy. I sat down next to the window and Will sat down next to me. He tried to make conversation, but I just ignored him and stared out of the window. Annabeth and Piper got out at their stop, and the stop after that I got up.

''We need to get out here, Solace.'' I told him. So we got out.

In the kitchen I got us Bianca's cupcakes and a glass of water. _Bi's cupcakes make me sad, but happy at the same time, it's kind of hard to explain. They make me sad because I miss her, but happy because they remind me of good memories with her._

After the cupcakes and water we walked up to my room and he was looking around. His gaze stopped at my bookcase, at the top shelf with my stuff for Bi. So I told him, rather harshly that my computer was at my desk.

''Yo, computer is here, idiot!'' _Luckily he walked over._

''You could at least try to be nice. I just want to be friends with you guys, you know.''

''Whatever, Solace.'' I said. _Why would he want to be friends with us, or me for that? He and his friends are the popular kids at school!_ He then saw my screensaver, a picture of me and Bianca when we were in Italy last summer. We were both smiling at our parents. Bianca had her green cap on, like she always had. That had been a great day, and Hazel had loved Italy.

''Who's that?'' he asked curiously. I hesitated, but decided to block any questions about Bi, and I answered rather harsh.

''My sister Bianca. And I'm not going to set you up with her! Just stay away from my sisters!'' I told him angrily. _Why is he so curious? Ugh, so annoying. But he does look cute. No, he's annoying, let's keep it at that!_

''Just curious. And I'm not interested in Hazel. She seems interested in Frank though.'' he said casually.

''Stay out of my sisters possible relationships!'' I told him angrily. _Damn, I should have phrased that differently. He looked taken aback. Kinda cute when he's scared. No, stop it, brain!_

''Okay, let's just start with JFK.'' He said, and I calmed down a little. Talking about Bi is still hard, but I don't like talking with an idiot like him about my little sister either. We worked on the presentation for about an hour, and then the front door slammed. Mom.

''Mom's home.'' I said, and I quickly saved our work. Then I walked out of my room and Will followed me downstairs.

''Hey mom!'' I said when I saw her. She smiled at me. Then she saw Will.

''Who's this?''

''Will Solace, ma'am. We're working on a project for English together.'' Will said cheerfully.

''Haze is too, and she's at Frank's. I'll text her to ask when she's home.''

''Well, I need to go,'' Will said. ''I have to make dinner today and my parents are going to be home in about an hour. We'll work on this another time, okay?''

''Whatever. Just search for some info about JFK and we'll put it in the presentation.''

Will waved and then grabbed his backpack. He then walked out the front door. Finally.

''He's cute, Nico. Is he your friend? Do you like him?''

''Mom!'' I said loudly. ''No, he's annoying and I do not like him.'' With that I closed the subject. Then I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled to my chat with Hazel.

 **Me: Hey Haze, how's it going with your project?**

 **Little sis** **: Good, Frank and I got a lot done. How's yours?**

 **Me: Solace was annoying and kept looking at pics of Bi. I shut him down and we got quite a lot done after that…**

 **Little sis** **: Good. You weren't to rude, were you?**

 **Me: No! I just didn't want to talk about Bi.**

 **Little sis** **: Okay…**

 **Me: Are you coming home for dinner?**

 **Little sis** **: Eh, no, Frank asked me to stay for dinner and then he'll drive me home. Sorry…**

 **Me: NP, have fun**

 **Little sis** **: Thxx**

''Haze is having dinner at Frank's. And dad?''

''He's having a dinner party at work, so it's just me and you, sweety. What do you want to make?''

''Some sort of fish dish?''

Mom laughed. I love it when she laughs. ''Sure sweety.''

We made a small dinner together and sat down at the table. Then we ate while mom asked me some questions about school and our new friends. I answered them and after dinner we ate one of Bianca's cupcakes. Mom looked sad, just like me, but she could hide it better. She hugged me, and I immediately felt better. After cleaning up, mom went to the living room to watch the news and I went to my room to make my homework. Half an hour later Hazel came home and I heard mom talk with her and Frank. A couple minutes later Hazel came to my room.

''Hey big bro!''

''Hey little sis!''

''So how was that studying with Will?'' she wiggled her eyebrow.

''He's annoying and started asking questions about Bi, so I told him to stop hitting on my sisters…''

''That wasn't what I meant!''

''What did you mean?'' I asked her, a little confused.

''He's cute, if I might say so, and he's the type of guy you have gone for before. Blonde, tall, smart –'' she started.

''Annoying is more like it!''

''You can't deny he's cute.''

''Fine, he's sorta cute.'' I agreed, but quickly followed, ''But I don't go for looks alone! And he's probably straight, so that won't work out, even if I _did_ like him, which I don't!'' Hazel just laughed.

''He constantly wants to spend time with you!'' she said suggestively.

''He said he wants to be friends with us… I don't know.'' I answered, a little uncertain.

''Okay, Neeks, whatever. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you!'' she laughed and left my room.

 _I don't like him, do I? Nah, he's far to annoying!_ I kept thinking like that for a while, and then I went to bed. I was tired and sad. _I miss Bianca. She'd know what to do._

 **AN2: Checked, corrected, re-posted.**


	11. Chapter 11 Talking (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 11 Talking (Will)**

I woke up thinking about what had happened yesterday. _Nico had really acted weird about his sister Bianca, and very protective of both his sisters. The weirdest thing, I've never seen Bianca, but she seems familiar. She looked maybe a year older than Nico on that picture on his computer, but I haven't seen her at school. Or maybe she's older than she looks and she's in college. But why does she seem so familiar? Maybe I've seen her around the city or something?_

I got out of my warm bed and opened the curtains. The sun shone brightly into my room and I smiled. _Another sunny morning!_ I looked at the clock. It was still early, so I walked to my computer. My screensaver is a picture of me and Michael, when I was 5 and he was 3, it was taken just a week before the accident. I didn't even know Percy and Jason back then. I smiled sadly at the picture, in which we were both smiling, while I tried to remember that day.

The four of us were going to the beach. It was a sunny day and Michael and I were very excited. But just when we left the beach, another car hit us and we flipped a couple of times. Me and dad weren't very hurt, but Michael had a big piece of glass in his face and mom, who was pregnant, had glass in her stomach. We were driven to the hospital in an ambulance, which I had found extremely cool. In the hospital they tried to save Michael, but he died about an hour after we'd gotten there, and dad was crying. I remember that very well, because my father nearly never cries. They were able to save mom, but it had been very hard to do, and because of the accident her unborn daughter had died. I didn't understand that all when I was five, but I understood that Michael was dead and that my baby sister who was still in my mother's belly had died as well. Mom and dad were very sad for a long time, and held me close for a long time. They had named my baby sister, who'd died 4 weeks before due date, Kayla, and both Michael and Kayla were buried in a churchyard close to our old home. I remember that the funeral was short and that they were buried in tiny coffins. It was very sad, and my grandparents were there, and I nearly never see them. They live in England and hate to come to the US. After the accident we moved to our new house, and I got a big room all to myself. After a while they got less sad all the time. And I still miss Michael, and, even though I never met her, also Kayla. Mom and dad didn't want another child, which I can understand. They did, from then on, spoil me a lot.

But I never had the courage to tell my friends about Michael and Kayla. They had seen the screensaver of me and Michael, but they thought it was my cousin, and I've never corrected them, which I should have done…

But now I was just playing a game on my computer. I had no idea what it was about, but I needed a distraction. Then I heard my mom yelling from downstairs that I needed to come eat breakfast, so I got up from behind my computer and got dressed. Then I walked downstairs and sat down next to my dad, who was here this morning, and mom put a plate with toast and eggs and bacon in front of me. It didn't happen much that all three of us were home in the morning to eat breakfast together, but I was happy that we did eat all together sometimes.

After breakfast I went to the bus and sat down with Percy and Jason. I told them about yesterday in the bus, that Piper and Annabeth seemed to like them, and they talked about that the rest of the trip to school.

Our first period was social studies, which basically means we are all talking together all lesson, but Mr. H. doesn't really care about that. So I was talking with Jason and Percy all lesson.

''– Yeah, and she's coming over Saturday afternoon to work on the project. And now I've also got Annabeth's number. How about you and Piper Jason?''

''She's coming over today, and we're going to work on English. I should ask her number, though.'' he responded.

''How 'bout you, Will?'' Percy asked.

''Well, I was at Nico's yesterday, but it was kind of weird. We got out of the bus and inside he got us cupcakes. Those cupcakes were seriously the best I've ever had! Anyhow, he was silent all the while and I just felt kinda awkward. We went to his room, and I saw his screensaver, a picture of him smiling with a girl he said was his sister Bianca. I don't know why, but she looked very familiar, although I have _no_ idea why. When I asked about her he got mad and I quickly said we'd better work on English and then he calmed down. After an hour working his mom got home and I went home.''

''He was mad at you because you were curious for a picture? Yeah, that's kinda weird.'' Percy said.

''Oh, and I also said I just want to be friends with them. Don't know if he believed me, though…''

We talked until the bell sounded and made our way to Science. I don't really like the subject, but our teacher is okay. She's kinda funny and talks about a lot of things except Science for half the class. Mrs. H. was talking about her pet sheep she had when she was younger today. It was fun to listen to.

After Science, we went to the cafeteria. After getting lunch, we sat down with Nico and his friends again.

''Nico, I still don't have your number, and we need to talk stuff for our English project.''

He looked at me and told me to give him my phone. I gave it to him, and he put in his number in my phone. I looked and saw he'd put in:

 **Nico di Angelo**

 _That sounds Italian or something, so cool!_

''Thanks, Nico, I'll text you so you've got my number too.''

''Okay, whatever.'' When he said that, his sister elbowed him and hissed something to him, so he continued. ''Thanks.'' He said to me. ''Okay, happy now Haze?'' he said to her and she smiled.

After lunch we had Economics, which was super boring. I whispered half the class with my friends about sports and other stuff, until our teacher, Mrs. Dotts, got really annoyed with us and told us that if we weren't quiet, she'd give us detention. So we stay quiet for the rest of the hour, and when it's finished, we speed out of there, towards Physics.

Mr. T. is okay, but not really the easiest teacher. He can't really control us and most of the time he just lets us study and ask questions. We all talk a lot then and sometimes we do some homework or experiments. Today we were experimenting with a balloon, which was fun. Then Jason started drawing on the balloon, which looked funny, to say at the least, if not idiotic. Percy put the balloon under his shirt and pretended to be pregnant, to which we, and a lot of others in the room, laughed really loudly. Even Mr. T. laughed, before telling us that that wasn't really Physics.

After the class, we went to the bus, with Piper, who was going to Jason's to work on English. Jason seemed a little nervous, but I'm sure that'll pass. He'll probably relax when Thalia comes home and tells him Piper is a nice girl. Percy was joking about some teacher, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about what to text to Nico, and how not to make a complete idiot of myself again.

I got out at the stop near my house and said goodbye to the guys and Piper. I walked around back and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie from the plate and got a glass of tropical juice, my favourite. Then I walked upstairs and started with my Physics homework. After finishing it I made my Economics homework, I really don't want Mrs. Dotts to give me detention, I get out my phone.

I get to WhatsApp and see that Jason has sent me a message.

 **Jason: Hey, Will, me and Pipes are working really hard on this project for English. Thals said she likes Piper and winked at me. What does she mean with that?**

I rolled my eyes and replied.

 **Me: Jase, it means she thinks you like her and she likes you and that you two could make a cute couple, duh!** **;)**

After a couple of minutes he replied.

 **Jason: Oh, okay, eh…**

 **Me: You're an idiot. You should ask her out some time, dummy! But I gotta go, srry. See ya tomorrow! ;P**

I scrolled to new messages and typed a message for Nico.

 **Me: Hey Nico. This is my number. Will.**

I got a reply pretty fast.

 **Nico: OK**

 **Me: What r u doing?**

 **Nico: Homework, duh!**

Stupid Will, you should make a better impression! I facepalmed.

 **Me: Eh, yeah, just finished and just talked with Jase. He said he was working on English with Piper**

 **Nico: She told me.**

 **Me: So how's it going with Hazel?**

Too late I realized my mistake, so I quickly sent another text.

 **Me: And Frank?**

 **Nico: Stop hitting on my sister!**

 **Me: I'm not**

I hesitated for a while, not knowing what to say next.

 **Nico: Good, 'cause I don't want you with her.**

 **Me: Okay… Well, I'm going to watch some tv and then go down for dinner**

 **Nico: What series?**

 _Fuck! I should have thought of that. If I say Dragons, he'll probably laugh at me. Damn!_

 **Nico: You there?**

 **Me: Eh, yeah, I'm watching DreamWorks Dragons, but that's kinda stupid, I guess…**

 **Nico: Cool, I watch that too.**

 **Me: Maybe we can watch together sometime?**

 **Nico: Eh, sure, whatever.**

 _Cool, he wants to hang out some time!_

Then I thought, _Shit, what do I do now?_

 **AN: Super sorry I haven't updated for almost 2 weeks! I was busy at first, because of my birthday, and I had terrible headaches.**

 **I've also been on a trip with school last week and I forgot to post the day before leaving...**

 **So I'll be posting 3 chapters at once now to make up for being absent for about 2 weeks!**

 **Hope you like them! :)**

 **AN2: Again, checked and corrected. Hope I got all my previous mistakes!**


	12. Chapter 12 Texting (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 12 Texting (Nico)**

At lunch stupid Solace sat next to me. But all he did was ask for my number, so I put it in his phone with my name. He then said he'd text me so I'd have his number as well. After lunch I went to my Biology class with Annabeth, Katie and Frank, while the other six went to study hall.

I decided it might be nice to sit to Frank, so we sat together while the girls sat down in front of us. We talked for about five minutes until our teacher walked in. It was miss J., my old Biology teacher, from our previous school. She's always been very nice to me, Bi, Haze, Anna and Pipes. She smiled at me and Annabeth and sat down in front of the classroom. She introduced herself and called attendance. Everyone was present and she started explaining about DNA. It was quite interesting, so I payed attention. Some of the people in the back kept talking though, but since we sat pretty far to the front, I could still follow the lesson. Next to me, Frank, also listened with interest and I saw Annabeth and Katie make notes. I'll ask Annabeth about those tonight.

After Biology, I got to my locker and switched books and closed my locker. Hazel and Piper also switched books and we got on the bus. At home, Hazel started talking to mom about Frank, who had said he'd teach her some archery this Saturday.

''Sweety, Saturday morning we're going to Bianca's grave, because we need to remove all of the flowers. The grave stone will arrive on Monday, so they need us to bring the flowers home. But you can go to Frank in the afternoon, okay?''

''Thanks mom,'' Hazel said. Even though she isn't her real mother, they treat each other as such and they really like to hang out.

I listened for a couple more minutes, and then I went upstairs. In my room I got my phone out of my backpack and texted Annabeth.

 **Me: Hey Annabeth, question. Can you lent me/let me copy your notes for Biology? I forgot to make mine…**

 **Annabeth: Idiot! But sure. I'll give them to you tomorrow. Just give them back to me on Monday, okay?**

 **Me: You're the best, Anna!**

 **Annabeth: It's no problem, Neeks! See ya tomorrow**

 **Me: See you tomorrow!**

Then I saw I had a new text from an unknown number, so I opened it.

 **UNKNOWN: Hey Nico. This is my number. Will.**

When I saw it was Solace, I put his info in my phone, before answering.

 **Will (fuckboy) Solace**

 **Me: OK**

 **Will: What r u doing?**

I rolled my eyes.

 **Me: Homework, duh!**

 **Will: Eh, yeah, just finished and just talked with Jase. He said he was working on English with Piper**

 _I know, she wouldn't shut up about it in the bus this morning…_ I rolled my eyes.

 **Me: She told me.**

 **Will: So how's it going with Hazel?**

I got kind of mad and started typing a response, when I saw he had sent another text.

 **Will: And Frank?**

 **Me: Stop hitting on my sister!**

 **Will: I'm not**

 _Good, at least he's not hitting on her. But he's so obnoxious!_

 **Me: Good, 'cause I don't want you with her.**

 **Will: Okay… Well, I'm going to watch some tv and then go down for dinner**

 **Nico: What series?**

 _That's maybe a weird question. We're not even friends, why would he answer that?_

 **Me: You there?**

 **Will: Eh, yeah, I'm watching DreamWorks Dragons, but that's kinda stupid, I guess…**

 _He watches Hiccup and Astrid too? Awesome!_

 **Me: Cool, I watch that too.**

 _Shit, no not awesome! Stupid! I shouldn't have told him that…_

 **Will: Maybe we can watch together sometime?**

 _Crisis averted. Wait, did he just ask me to hang out?_

 **Me: Eh, sure, whatever.**

 _Okay, he did ask me to hang out. Sure, why not. He is sort of less obnoxious acting now. And he's okay, I guess. Maybe I should change his contact info…_

 **Will Solace**

 _Okay, well, what does this mean? Bi would have known. She always knew. Maybe ask Haze? Yeah, that's a good idea. She might know what to do next…_

I walked to her room and knocked on her door. ''Come in!'' I walked in and sat down on her bed. Her entire room is painted deep purple with golden swirls everywhere. It's a nice room, I guess.

''Hey Neeks,'' she said.

''Uhm, I wanted to ask you for some advice, Haze.''

''Sure, what do you need?'' _Phou_.

''Well, I wanted to ask what you make of this.'' I handed her my phone, showing her my chat with Will. ''What do you think, 'cause I don't know…''

''Well, he seems interested in you. And I'm proud of you for deciding to hang out with him and getting a new friend!''

''Uhm, yeah, uh,'' I said awkwardly.

''Don't sweat it, Nico. He probably is happy he found someone who also watches HTTYD, so he can watch it with someone. Just tell him you can watch it Saturday afternoon or something. No wait, I'll do it for you, 'cause you might mess this up, and you need to make new friends.''

''Haze!'' I said. But she was already typing a message and she'd sent it.

''Done, now, let's go down for dinner!'' I nodded at her, and then watched her text from me to Will.

 **Me: How about we watch it on Saturday? I can't in the morning, but the afternoon might work. You up for it?**

 _Hmm, Hazel is good at making it sound casual. I'll just wait for a response, and see._ But before we even got downstairs to help mom, I got a reply.

 **Will: Sure, sounds fun! How about you come here around 3?**

 **Me: OK. What's your address?**

 **Will: Oh, sure, srry, forgot.**

Then there was an address.

 **Me: OK, thanks. Sorry, got to go, dinner.**

 **Will: Enjoy, ttyl!**

I got downstairs and Hazel looked at me questioningly. I just looked at her and got the plates from the kitchen counter and put them on the table.

''So kids, what do you have planned for this weekend?'' dad asked.

'Tomorrow we're going to hang out with some new friends,'' Hazel started. ''And Saturday afternoon Frank, one of our new friends, is going to teach me some archery.''

''A boy? Do you have a boyfriend, my little girl?'' dad asked teasingly.

''No dad, he's a friend. He just offered to teach me.'' Hazel said, while rolling her eyes.

''And you Nico, are you going to do something this weekend?'' mom asked.

''Eh, a, I guess he's a friend, asked if I wanted to watch tv on Saturday afternoon, so I told him I'd be there around 3 in the afternoon.''

''Who?'' mom asked, suddenly very interested.

''Will, he was here yesterday, for our English project.''

''He seemed nice, sweety.'' mom said.

I just rolled my eyes. Hazel looked at me with a smile on her face and then quickly dug into her potatoes, to avoid laughing.

After dinner, I went back to my homework and then watched another episode of DreamWorks Dragons. When I was too tired to even be able to follow the storyline, I got up and grabbed my pyjama's. I put them on and went to bed.

 **AN: So here is the second chapter and I'll post the third in a couple of minutes.**

 **Let me know what you think about them!**

 **AN2: Checked and corrected once again.**


	13. Chapter 13 At Percy's (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 13 At Percy's (Will)**

I woke up early like always and got dressed. I put on some jeans and my favourite orange shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair sticking up in all directions, so I brushed it quickly. When I saw it didn't look to horrible, I opened my curtains and then went downstairs for breakfast. Mom had made pancakes again, which I love, and dad sat at the table, reading the newspaper. After breakfast I went up to my room to get my backpack and I watched another episode of DreamWorks Dragons.

Then I went to the bus, where Jason and Percy were talking about the football match on tv tonight, which we were going to watch at Percy's. _But I wasn't really interested right now. Tomorrow, that's what I'm interested in. Tomorrow, Nico was coming to my place to watch Dragons together. It'll be my first opportunity to become friends with him, and I cannot waste that chance. When I told mom and dad yesterday at dinner, they were very happy for me, to have made a new friend. I haven't told them I have a crush on him, because then mom would start asking Nico all those awkward questions when he's here, and I want to avoid awkwardness. I just want a relaxing afternoon with the guy._

'' – Will?''

''Huh? Yeah?''

''What're you thinking of?''

''Oh, eh, just thinking. Don't know…'' I said. I haven't told them about tomorrow, and I'm not planning to, because they'll start fangirling and asking questions non-stop.

''But about what?''

''Not sure… just, thinking, I guess.'' The guys looked at me, but decided not to ask any more questions about it.

The morning hours were quite uneventful, Biology was okay, the new teacher was nice and was good at explaining. Biology is one of my favourite subjects, so I was glad to finally have a good teacher, who's also nice. She spent the entire lesson, double period, talking about DNA. Then she said that next week we were going to do an experiment with the DNA of fruits. I found that interesting, but some people thought it was weird and laughable.

At lunch we sat down with Nico and his friends, they were talking about some sort of party this afternoon with the ten of them at Piper's house. After they were done talking about it, Hazel and Frank started talking about archery, and I started talking with Nico. Just some basic stuff, nothing to major. We were just talking about some of the teachers we didn't like, and which we did. After lunch me and the boys had basketball practise, our last 'lesson' of the week. On our way there, we were talking about anything and everything, until Jason brought up lunch.

''So they are going to hang out this afternoon?'' Jason said.

''Is someone jealous?'' Percy joked.

''Nah, I've hung out with Piper yesterday. We worked on English for a while, and we just talked for most of the time.'' Jason said. But then he asked me, ''But Will, how the _hell_ did you get on Nico's good side? I thought he hated your guts!''

''Well,'' I started, ''We found out we had something in common and we're just on talking terms now. I want to become friends with him, so it's going in the right direction with that.''

''Seriously? Great!'' Percy said.

''What do you two have in common?'' Jason asked me.

''We watch the same series.'' I answered. ''Now, let's get practising!'' I yelled to the entire team, ending the conversation with them.

We practised for the entire double period and then went showering. We had played practise matches against each other, and we had a lot of fun. I also got a good idea of each person's weaknesses to work on, so I could start making a plan for everyone to work on.

Then the three of us got in the bus and we got out at Percy's. Percy's place isn't really big, but his mom and stepfather were nice and they always welcomed us with open arms. Percy's mom is a writer and works part time in a candy store, and his stepfather is a teacher at another high school. So when we arrived, Percy's mom welcomed us and made us hot chocolate. She also gave us some candy from the candy store and asked us how our week went. I smiled, she was always so nice and understanding.

''The week went good, Sally,'' Jason started.

''Yeah, and there are those new students.'' I said.

''Oh, yes, how are they? Are they nice?'' Sally asked.

''Yes mom, they are nice. But some are… hard to understand.'' Percy said, winking to me.

''Well, that's only logical, after being in a shooting where some of their classmates, friends or maybe siblings died. And also some of their teachers died. That must be hard for them, so you must be patient with them, and wait until they want to talk about it.'' Sally said thoughtfully. That is some great advice!

We talked for a while longer about the school week, that we only have one new teacher, for Biology, and that she's great, and then the three of us went to get everything ready for watching the game with Paul, Percy's stepfather. When he came home he asked us as well how our week had gone, and we told him a shorter version of our conversation with Sally. Then we watched the game, and our team won, by a landslide.

It was a lot of fun, and then we all made dinner together. Sally always says it's important for us to know how to cook, so she teaches us. Percy already is a great cook and I can manage. Jason however, is the worst. He just burns everything he touches, so he normally just cuts veggies and stuff. It was fun to cook all together and we then ate dinner and desert. It was great to do things like this with my friends. After dinner we watched a new movie on tv, and Percy kept making weird comments, so we laughed about them a lot. When it was half past ten, Paul drove us home, first Jason and then me. In the car we talked about the evening and the game.

At home I told my parents about my day at school and about my afternoon and evening at Percy's, and they said it sounded like fun at Percy's. I also told them that a new friend of mine would come over tomorrow to watch tv together and they thought that was a nice idea, to make some new friends. I then went up to my room, to watch some old episodes of DreamWorks Dragons and then went to bed, tired but excited for tomorrow.

 **AN: I've just finished this (editing it for now) and I'm working on the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like! :)**

 **AN2: Check, correct, post. Ding, ding, ding!**


	14. Chapter 14 Party at Piper's (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 14 Party at Piper's (Nico)**

I woke up because of another nightmare. Luckily it wasn't a really bad one, so when Hazel came in, it was because she came to wake me up. We took a shower and got dressed. Downstairs mom had made us grilled cheese, one of our favourites, and we all ate together. Then we got to the bus and quickly sat down, as we were a little late. Then we waited for Piper and Annabeth and we talked about the afternoon. That is, until Hazel told the girls about tomorrow.

''So what are you going to do this weekend?'' Piper asked.

''Tomorrow morning we're going to Bi's grave to collect the flowers so they can place the gravestone on Monday. And Frank is going to teach me some archery in the afternoon.'' Hazel said. When I said nothing, she decided to answer for me. ''And Nico is going to Will tomorrow afternoon.''

''Hazel!'' I said loudly, elbowing her.

''Hey, it's true!'' she said jokingly.

''Okay, but still!'' Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and then at me.

''So you've got a date?'' Annabeth asked me.

''No, we're just hanging out and watching HTTYD.'' I said. They talked about it for a while more, to my annoyance, but when we got at school, they luckily dropped the subject.

Our first double period was Science, and the teacher was explaining about endotherm and exotherm reactions. At lunch we talked about this afternoon, and when Percy, Jason and Will sat down with us, I didn't really have a problem with it. At least not anymore. I even made civil conversation with Will. When they left for basketball practise, Will had told me, we, all ten of us, went to study hall. Lou and Katie wanted to know why I was polite to Will, and I said we'd found some common grounds. I didn't tell them all about it, but they went along with it. They were just dumbfounded and looked at me in awe.

During study hour I made my homework, so I won't have to do it this weekend. I also copied the notes for Biology from Annabeth and then gave them back to her.

After study hour we had Physics, and Lou and Katie had told us about that teacher, Mr. T., that you could do almost everything in his classes, and that he would just let everyone do what they wanted to do, as long as you stayed in the room. You could just talk with others, or make homework, which nearly no one ever did apparently, or you could do some Physics experiment. I tried to make some Physics homework, but it was not quiet enough, so I just talked with Annabeth and Frank. We decided to do the balloon and air resistance experiment. It was fun and we handed it in, so Mr. T. could grade it, so we could see if it was sufficient enough for exams.

Then we walked to our locker and waited for the other seven to come. When they were there, we walked to the bus. In the bus Lou and Katie started telling the Stolls mainly, to not disrupt or destroy Piper's home and to just behave. We got out near Piper's home and she let us in. Lou and Katie were surprised that she lived in such a big house with only her father. We went to the back yard, where her dad was waiting, and had put up some things for the afternoon. He kissed Piper on the head and then went inside, so we could hang out without parents overhearing us.

''That's your dad?'' Cecil asked. Piper nodded, seemingly a little nervous.

''He seems familiar somehow. Does that even make sense?'' Lou asked.

''Uhm, yeah that makes sense. My dad is quite famous,'' Piper said nervously. ''Which is also why I don't like telling people my last name. I've had people who only wanted to be friends with me because of my dad. So I don't like telling people that Tristan McLean is my father…''

''Hey, we understand,'' Katie said in an understanding voice.

''But it is very cool that your father is _the_ Tristan McLean!'' Travis said. Piper nodded awkwardly.

''Well, let's not talk about that now,'' Annabeth said, and Piper looked at her gratefully. We all got something to drink. Then the Stolls proposed to play Truth or Dare. We all agreed, but Katie went over some rules first.

''Okay, Truth or Dare it is. But,'' she said threating to the guys, ''no questions about their old school, or about the shooting. None, understood?'' They nodded and me and the girls looked at her gratefully. Then we started.

''Okay, Hazel,'' Connor said. ''Truth or Dare?''

''Dare.'' She said, as she'd heard about the brutal truths, but also dares, the Stolls had asked in the past.

Connor thought about it for a second and then grinned wickedly. ''I dare you to kiss Frank!'' Hazel blushed and leaned over to Frank and kissed him on the cheek. We all cheered. _They looked so cute together!_

Then Hazel choose Piper, and Piper ended up confessing that she indeed likes Jason. _What a surprise!_ We all laughed as we all saw it. Piper then choose Lou, and she had to slap Cecil. And to make him feel better, she then kissed him on the cheek she'd slapped.

''I'll never understand women,'' Cecil muttered, while we were laughing.

Lou choose Katie, and when she choose Truth, Lou grinned wickedly. ''Who do you have a crush on, Katie?'' Katie got red, really, really red. The she muttered ''Travis'' and he got red as well. Katie choose me, and asked me if I had a crush. I don't so I said I don't have a crush at the moment. This meant I didn't have to tell them I'm gay, so I was very glad.

I then asked Frank, and he said Truth, so I made him tell us he likes Hazel. _Wow shocker!_ Frank choose Travis, and when he choose Dare, we all, except Katie, yelled to him he had to kiss Katie. He turned red and kissed her on the cheek. Both of them looked like tomatoes now. Then he asked Cecil, and he was dared to send a weird photo to his parents. So he took a photo of all of us with our tongues stuck out and sent it to his parents. A minute later he got a reply, _'Seems like you guys are having fun over there!'_ and when he told us the reply, we all laughed, well, I smiled...

We continued playing for a while, until Tristan came outside to prepare the barbecue. Most of us helped, not the Stolls, they were just telling jokes, and we started eating about 45 minutes later. The food was really good, and we all ate a lot of meat, except Piper, who's vegetarian, so she only ate the veggie sticks and bread, salad and fruit. We all had a good time, and Piper's dad made some jokes with us. Lou concluded that Tristan McLean is just like all others, an ordinary father who loves his daughter. At the end of the evening Travis and Connor's mother picked up them, Lou, Katie, Cecil and Frank while me, Hazel and Annabeth were going to walk home. We first walked past Annabeth's home, and then me and Hazel walked back.

''So are you excited for tomorrow afternoon?'' she asked me while walking.

''Haze!''

''Just asking about your 'hanging out', big bro. And I want you to tell me everything about it tomorrow evening!'' she did the air quotations while saying 'hanging out', _real mature, Haze!_

''And I want you to tell me all about your date with Frank tomorrow evening, but you're probably not going to tell me everything about your date your new boyfriend, so…''

''First of, he's not my boyfriend! –''

''Yet!''

'' – Second, we're just hanging out and he's going to teach me archery.''

''So it's a date!'' I shot back.

''You're impossible, Neeks!'' We talked for a while longer, and when we walked into our house, mom asked us how our evening had been.

''We hung out with our new friends, and it was really fun,'' I answered.

''Yeah, and we played Truth or Dare and we ate barbecue with Tristan. The others were really surprised that Piper's dad is Tristan McLean, but they got over it in no time and we had a blast!'' Hazel finished.

''And how was that Truth or Dare?'' dad asked.

''We promised not to tell anyone, except the ten of us. Sorry, dad!'' Hazel joked.

After a while me and Hazel started yawning and we went upstairs to go to bed. Mom and dad had told us to be awake tomorrow at half past nine, because we were going to the churchyard at ten. So we went straight to bed and I fell asleep quickly.

 **AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I am currently working on new updates, and I will post them as soon as possible.** **Hope you like them :D**

 **AN2: Again I have re-read and checked the entire chapter for errors, no matter how small.**


	15. Chapter 15 An afternoon with Nico (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 15. The afternoon with Nico (Will)**

When I woke up I didn't know what day it was. I looked at my phone, and saw it was Saturday. _Saturday! Today Nico is coming to watch HTTYD with me. My chance to start becoming friends with him!_ I shot out of my bed and went downstairs in my pyjama's. In the weekend, I wear my pyjama's all day if I can, because they are just very comfy. I made myself some breakfast and went upstairs to eat it while watching some tv on my computer. Then I looked at my phone and saw that Percy and Jason were texting in our group.

 **Jason: Good morning to all!**

 **Percy: Wow, u r so excited, that should be me, Annabeth is coming over this afternoon!**

 **Me: Why are you excited Jason?**

 **Jason: I was texting with Piper and we r going to hang out Wednesday after school, maybe go 2 her place to work on English.**

 **Percy: Dude! High 5!**

 **Me: Jase, you should ask her out some time soon, before someone else does!**

 **Jason: Eh, yeah, I guess**

 **Me: She's nice, good looking and into you. You are wasting time, dude!**

 **Percy: Yeah, u should ask her!**

 **Jason: And u should ask Annabeth, Perce, she seems into u, so same really…** **;)**

 **Me: You are both idiots!**

 **Percy: HEY!**

 **Jason: HEY!**

 **Me: Just telling it as I see it, guys.**

 **Jason: OK, get it…**

 **Percy: Sure…**

 **Jason: Hey Will, wanna hang out today?**

 **Me: Can't, already have plans, sorry.**

 **Percy: U never have plans in the weekend**

 **Jason: What kinda plans?**

 **Me: Watching a series…**

 **Jason: With?**

 **Me: Eh…**

 **Percy: Now we r interested, dude**

 **Me: Eh… new friend**

 **Jason: Who?**

 **Me: Tell you later, okay?**

 **Percy: Sure, but u better tell us!**

I closed the chat with them and scrolled to the chat with Nico, and debated if I should text him. I decided not to, because he might still be asleep or something as it was only nine now. I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing. I drew Astrid and Hiccup from HTTYD1, where they were still young. Then I watched some more tv and got down to eat lunch with my parents. After lunch I went back to my room and drew a robin that sat near my window and then made some homework. After my homework was done, I got up and checked the time. 2 o'clock, in an hour Nico would be here. So I cleaned some stuff up in my room and then when I had finished there was still half an hour left, so I got a book out of my bookcase and started reading. I got really absorbed in the book and didn't even hear the bell, my mom letting Nico in and the opening of my door.

''Ehem.'' I heard.

''Oh, sorry, I was just reading…''

''I can see that…'' he said and I got a little red.

''Okay, eh…'' I said.

''Nice PJ's,'' Nico said.

''Uhm, thanks,'' I said, while putting the book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, on my desk next to my sketchbook. I switched on my computer and clicked on the new episode of Dragons. ''Have you seen the others yet?''

He was looking at my sketchbook and saw the drawing of the robin. ''You can draw really well! Oh, and yes, only the last two not yet.''

''I have seen the first one of them, only the last one not yet. I'll just re-watch it.'' We sat down on my bed and watched the first episode. It was really fun to finally watch it with someone who understands it and also makes comments about everything in the episodes.

''Ruffnut and Tuffnut are crazy!'' I commented, maybe a little too loudly.

''Like you!'' Nico said to me and he stuck out his pink tongue to me. _I really wanted to see what it felt like and…. Fuck it, Wiliaml Solace! No thinking like that, you're just becoming friends!_

''That's not very nice, Nico!'' I said teasingly. ''But, because we're friends, I forgive you!'' He laughed. After watching all the new episodes, we also watched the second movie. We both cried a little when Stoic died and when Toothless got controlled by Drago and his dragon. But the end of the movie, it was already half past six.

''Hey, are you staying here for dinner?'' I asked him. He checked his phone and then nodded.

''Yeah, Haze is staying at Frank's place for dinner and mom and dad are going out for dinner, so I guess I'll stay.'' he said. _Yes, now we're getting somewhere!_ We walked downstairs and I heard mom making dinner.

''Hey mom, need a hand?'' I asked her.

''No sweety, and is your friend staying for dinner?''

''Yeah, Nico is staying. What're we eating?''

''I'm making pizza. Does your friend like pizza?''

''Yes, I like pizza, Mrs. So…Naomi. I used to make pizza all the time with my grandmother when I was younger.'' he answered.

''With your grandmother? But not anymore?'' mom asked Nico.

''Eh, we moved. I used to live in Italy until I was 6 and we moved here.'' Nico said. _Wait, he used to live in Italy?_

''Italy, huh, so you are Italian?''

''My mom is, and my dad's half American, so I'm mostly Italian.''

After a while mom had finished the pizza and put it in the oven. She got the three of us a glass Coke and we sat down at the table. We talked a while longer about school, but mom steered clear of questions about Nico's old school. Five minutes before the pizza was ready, dad came home. He was hungry and helped us get the plates and everything. Dinner was nice, we talked about a lot of things, and Nico seemed to like it as well. After dinner Nico called his father if he could pick him up.

''Hey dad.'' – ''Can you pick me up after you pick her up?'' – ''Yeah, Haze is at Frank's place. I'll text her Will's address so you can pick me up.'' – ''See you in half an hour! Bye!''

Then he texted his sister and waited for a response. When he got a response, he smiled at his phone and put it away. We went back upstairs and I showed him some of my drawings, which he liked. Internally I was jumping for joy, _because Nico likes my drawings!_

Then the doorbell sounded and we walked downstairs. In the door stood Hazel and Nico walked towards her.

''Hey Haze, how was it with Frank?'' she playfully punched his shoulder and hugged him. She said something to Nico, but so soft, I couldn't hear. Then Nico waved at me and went to the car with his sister. I watched them drive across the corner of the street and then went back inside. In my room I got the Harry Potter book again and read until I was too tired to focus on the words on the page. I went downstairs to say goodnight to my parents and went to bed.

 **AN: I have decided to sometimes write a chapter from someone elses POV, someone except Nico and Will. Chapter 17 will be one of said chapters, from Percy's POV.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **AN2: So yet another chapter I have checked and corrected.**


	16. Chapter 16 Graves, and movies and pizza'

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 16. Graves, and movies and pizza's at Will's (Nico)**

I woke up early, and we were all downstairs eating breakfast, but we were all silent. We miss Bianca, and we miss her most in the weekends, when she would always make breakfast for us and bake something. She'd always talk about anything and everything all morning and in the afternoon or evening we'd all watch a movie together. We haven't done that in weeks now, not since that day… But today was the first time in a very long time I was going out on Saturday. Well, I did go out sometimes, just mom, dad, Bi, Haze and I, or sometimes me and my friends. But today was different, I was going to a new, can I call Will a friend? I almost cancelled, but I didn't in the end, because Hazel would be disappointed in me if I did.

We drove to the churchyard and walked to Bianca's grave in silence. There we collected the still beautiful flowers and threw the old, dying ones away. The ones we didn't throw away, we took with us so we could put them back on her grave on Monday or Tuesday. We talked to Bianca for a couple of minutes, in which I told her about yesterday, our new friends, and also about hanging out with Will this afternoon. I told her I was nervous, and imagined her comforting me and telling me she was proud of me for making a new friend. Then we drove back home and put the flowers in a vase.

For lunch mom made us sandwiches and got us all a piece of fruit. At half past two I left for Will's house. It took me some time to find it, but eventually I did. I knocked and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door. She was obviously Will's mother.

''Hello, you must be Nico, Will's friend. He told us you were coming. Come in!'' she said with a smile.

''Thanks, Mrs. Solace.'' I said.

''You can just call me Naomi, Nico.'' she said and I nodded. Then she pointed me towards Wills room. When I walked in, I saw him lying on his bed in his pyjama reading a book. _Wow his room is bright!_

''Ehem.'' I said, to make myself known.

''Oh, sorry, I was just reading…'' he said, which was rather obvious.

''I can see that…'' I told him and he got a little red. _Cute! Wait, what?_

''Okay, eh…'' he stuttered.

''Nice PJ's,'' I teased.

''Uhm, thanks,'' he said, while putting the book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban if I saw it correctly, on the desk next to a sketchbook. He started his computer and put the new episode of Dragons on. ''Have you seen the others yet?'' he asked me

I was looking at the sketchbook and saw the drawing of the robin. ''You can draw really well!'' I complemented him, before answering his question, ''Oh, and yes, only the last two not yet.''

''I have seen the first one of them, only the last one not yet. I'll just re-watch it.'' he said. _Nice of him to re-watch some episodes for me._

We sat down on his bed and watched the first episode. It was really fun to finally watch it with someone who understands it and also makes comments about everything in the episodes, just like I do.

''Ruffnut and Tuffnut are crazy!'' he commented, rather loud.

''Like you!'' I told him and I stuck out my tongue. But immediately I regretted doing that, because he flushed bright red for some reason and looked as if he wanted to bang his head on the desk. But he quickly got a grip and teased me again.

''That's not very nice, Nico!'' he said. ''But because we're friends, I forgive you!'' I laughed at that. _We_ are _friends now, I guess._ After watching all the new episodes, we also watched the second movie. We cried a little when Stoic died and also when Toothless got controlled by Drago Bloodfist and his alpha dragon, because it's nearly impossible not to or you'd have to be heartless. But the end of the movie, it was already half past six.

''Hey, are you staying here for dinner?'' Will asked me, so I checked the family group.

 **Little sis** **: Sorry fam, I'm staying at Frank's. His mom asked if I would like to stay for dinner and Frank said he'd like that. Hope it's no prob?**

 **Dad: Of course, Hazel, and I am going to dinner with your mother. I hope that's not a problem, Nico?**

 **Me: No, Will asked if I was going to stay for dinner, so I guess I am.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and told him I'd stay for dinner.

''Yeah, Haze is staying at Frank's place for dinner and mom and dad are going out for dinner, so I guess I'll stay.'' I said. We then walked downstairs, because I could smell the delicious smells of Italian herbs.

''Hey mom, need a hand?'' Will asked his mother.

''No sweety, and is your friend staying for dinner?'' Naomi said

''Yeah, Nico is staying. What're we eating?'' Will said, sounding happy.

''I'm making pizza. Does your friend like pizza?'' Naomi said. _I love pizza. And I kind of already smelled it, the herbs at least._

''Yes, I like pizza, Mrs. So…Naomi. I used to make pizza all the time with my grandmother when I was younger.'' I answered her question.

''With your grandmother? But not anymore?'' Naomi asked me.

''Eh, we moved. I used to live in Italy until I was 6 and we moved here.'' I said. I remembered all the times I'd make pizza with Bianca and Nonna. Nonna loved to spoil us rotten and Bianca and I really liked making pizza with her, so we did that often.

''Italy, huh, so you are Italian?''

''My mom is, and my dad's half American, so I'm mostly Italian.''

After a while Will's mother had finished the pizza and put it in the oven. She got the three of us a glass Coke and we sat down at the table. For a while we talked about school, and I'm grateful Naomi didn't talk or ask about my old school. Five minutes before the pizza was ready, a man, clearly Will's father, came home. He looked a lot like Will, except his hair, which was a lighter shade of blonde. He told his wife he was hungry and then helped us get the plates and everything. Dinner was nice, we talked about a lot of things, and Will's family seems nice. After dinner I called dad to ask him if he could pick me up.

''Hey dad.'' ''Hello Nico. We're just going to pick up Hazel soon.'' ''Can you pick me up after you pick her up?'' ''Of course. Do you know where Hazel is?'' ''Yeah, Haze is at Frank's place. I'll text her Will's address so you can pick me up.'' ''We'll ride there first and then we'll pick you up. We'll be there in about half an hour.'' ''See you in half an hour! Bye!'' ''Bye my boy.''

 **Me: Haze, I'm still at Will's place. Dad is coming to pick you up and then you guys are coming to pick me up.**

 **Little sis** **: Sure! How is it there? Fun? I know Bianca would be proud of you for making a new friend, Neeks! Tell me all about it when we come pick you up, okay? What's the address btw?**

I smiled at her reply, she got so excited, and texted her the address. Me and Will went back upstairs after I'd told him my parents would pick me up in half an hour and he showed me some of his new drawings, which I liked a lot. He's a great artist. Then the doorbell sounded and we walked downstairs. In the door stood Hazel and I walked towards her.

''Hey Haze, how was it with Frank?'' I asked her and she punched my shoulder and then hugged me. _Sounds weird? Yeah, well, we're siblings, so not weird at all._ She whispered in my ear 'Bi would be proud of you for making a new friend' and then we waved goodbye at Will. We walked to the car and there where my parents.

''Hey Nico, how was your afternoon?''

''Will and I watched HTTYD, first some new episodes and then the second movie. It was fun, I guess. Then his mom made pizza and we ate the pizza when his father came home. It was a…okay afternoon, had some fun. How was your afternoon, Hazel?''

''Well, I can now shoot with a bow and arrows a little bit, but Frank is still better at it. Near the end of the afternoon he got all stutter-y and then asked me on a date for next Friday and I said yes. We're going to watch a movie at our place and then make dinner, I hope that's okay?'' Hazel talked faster and faster.

''Sure, sweety, and then we'll get to meet your new boyfriend!'' mom said. Hazel got a little red but then continued her story.

''Please don't! Well, after that we went to his home and his mother had made dumplings, which were great, and his grandma asked me a lot of questions about school and Frank, which was sort of funny, because Frank got all embarrassed. And then Nico texted me and you picked me up.''

''So you both had fun?'' mom asked and we nodded. ''We went out to that new restaurant and had a nice dinner. Then your father got called by Nico and we got to pick you two up.''

We all laughed and listened music. At home I went to my room and put on some music and started drawing. I made a drawing of the picture of me, Hazel and Bianca together in Italy. When I'd finished it, I carefully ripped it out of my sketchbook and went to Hazel's room. I knocked on the door and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, texting. She was obviously telling the girls about her date with Frank on Friday, because she was giggling. When she saw me she patted on the bed next to her. I sat down and showed her my drawing. She liked it so much she had tears in her eyes and told me I should show it to my art teacher, because it was so beautiful. She then kissed me goodnight and I went to my room. I thought for a while about my day and then fell asleep, and I had a good night's sleep, not interrupted by any nightmares.

 **AN: The next chapter is the chapter in Percy's POV, and it is about Percy and Annabeth's Saturday afternoon...**

 **Because it is now weekend, I have more time to finish them. I'll post another new chapter as soon as possible, if I can finish it I'll upload it today.**

 **AN2: Another chapter checked. Whoop, whoop!**


	17. Chapter 17 Afternoon with Annabeth (Perc

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 17. Afternoon with Annabeth (Percy)**

I woke up quite early and got dressed. Downstairs I made breakfast with mom and then the three of us ate the blue pancakes. They tasted delish, as usual. I got my phone and started texting with Jason and Will, who were awake as well.

 **Jason: Good morning to all!**

 **Me: Wow, u r so excited, that should be me, Annabeth is coming over this afternoon!** **:P**

 **Will: Why are you excited Jason?**

 **Jason: I was texting with Piper and we r going to hang out Wednesday after school, maybe go 2 her place to work on English.**

 **Me: Dude! High 5!**

 **Will: Jase, you should ask her out some time soon, before someone else does!**

 **Jason: Eh, yeah, I guess**

 **Will: She's nice, good looking and into you. You are wasting time, dude!**

 **Me: Yeah, u should ask her!**

 **Jason: And u should ask Annabeth, Perce, she seems into u, so same really…** **;)**

 **Will: You are both idiots!**

 _I'm not an idiot, I think so at least…_

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Jason: HEY!**

 **Will: Just telling it as I see it, guys.**

 **Jason: OK, get it…**

 **Me: Sure…**

 **Jason: Hey Will, wanna hang out today?**

 **Will: Can't, already have plans, sorry.**

 _Will, plans in the weekend? He never, ever does anything in the weekend. What does he have planned?_

 **Me: U never have plans in the weekend**

 **Jason: What kinda plans?**

 **Will: Watching a series…**

 **Jason: With?**

 **Will: Eh…**

 _He's going to watch a series with someone? Maybe a family member? Or an old friend? Wait, I know all his friends, so that's not the one… I soooo want to know!_

 **Me: Now we r interested, dude**

 **Will: Eh… new friend**

 _New friend, new friend? Who? I don't know of any new friends…_

 **Jason: Who?**

 **Will: Tell you later, okay?**

 **Me: Sure, but u better tell us!**

 _Oh, I am going to find out who that new friend is!_

Then mom and Paul called me to the kitchen while they got ready to leave. They were going to a birthday party, one of Paul's old friends was celebrating it in his new house, so it was also a house warming party. The drive there would be over 2 hours, so they left at 10. They told me to behave and have a good afternoon with Annabeth. They would be back around 6 o'clock.

Annabeth would be arriving around 2 o'clock, so I cleaned my room a little, to make it presentable. Everything is blue, and I mean everything. My bedspread, my teddy bears, the photo frames, the closet and book case, the desk and chairs, my laptop, the drawings from when I was little… _is that weird? Will she think that's weird? Oh gods, I hope not!_

At 12 I was bored, so I decided to text with the guys. Or well, with Jason, but he was doing something with Thalia, he didn't really elaborate it…

So I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I sat down on the sofa and watched some tv until two o'clock rolled by.

I heard the bell ring and when I opened the door, there was Annabeth. ''H-hey,'' I said. She looked really good, even when wearing just some jeans and a grey shirt with a blue jacket. _I might have widened my eyes a little at the sight. Well, who could blame me, she looked a-ma-zing!_

''Hey Percy,'' she said, waiting for me to let her in. _Shit, I was so busy staring at her I forgot to let her in! so I quickly let her in, and she smiled._ I took her jacket and hung it on the hall stand. Then I led her to the living room. She put down her backpack and sat down.

''Eh… would you like something to drink, Annabeth?'' I asked her, still a little nervous.

''A glass of water is fine, thanks,'' she said. So I went to the kitchen and got us both a glass of water. I walked back into the living room and gave her a glass. She then got out her books and asked if I had a laptop.

''Yeah, I've got my laptop in my room,'' I said. ''Eh, do you want to work there, because I've got a desk there.''

''Yes, a desk would be nice, since we'd be writing and typing.'' So we went to my room. I lead the way, and before entering my room, which has a big, blue P on the door, I said,

''Eh, Annabeth, my room is kinda, eh, blue…?'' I was nervous. I've never had a girl in my room, just the guys and they don't mind the mess or all the blue.

''Blue? Well, that I gotta see,'' she said with a big smile, as if nothing could be wrong. I still worried though. I opened the door and let her in. Her eyes went a little wide and she said, ''Yeah, that's a lot of blue, Percy. Why though?''

I got a little red. ''Blue is my favourite colour, ever since I was really small. So my mom got me everything in blue, the bead spread, a teddy bear, crayons, candy, my birthday cakes, even my laptop…''

She nodded and said, ''Well, it is a bit shocking at first, but it does look… nice, it's actually kind of… endearing…'' I smiled at her in appreciation and gestured to my desk. I opened my laptop to a picture of me, mom, Paul, Jason and Will, on the day that we went to the zoo when we were 14 and mom and Paul just started going out. I quickly opened internet and Word and we started working.

 _Well, mostly Annabeth. I was doing what I can, but being dyslectic and ADHD really didn't help. I did help with some things, I had gotten the books from the library and searched for pictures. It also didn't really help that she was really distracting. She is just so… gorgeous and so much smarter than I am, I just couldn't focus when she was that close._

At 6.10 I heard the door open, and that meant mom and Paul got home. ''My parents are home, so I think it's time for dinner,'' I said to Annabeth. ''Do you want to stay for dinner?'' I asked her nervously.

''Sure,'' she said, and we got up and went to the living room. There Annabeth shook mom and Paul's hands and introduced herself.

''I'm Sally, Percy's mother. And you must be Annabeth. Percy said you'd be over today. An English project if I'm not mistaken?'' Lucky for me she didn't say that I had said much more about Annabeth than that, but she's tactful that way.

''Yes, English. It went… well.'' Annabeth said. Then Paul introduced himself.

''Hi Annabeth, I'm Paul, Percy's stepfather. Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' Annabeth said with a smile. Then mom asked if she wanted to stay for dinner, and Annabeth said yes. We ordered pizza and ate them while talking about school. Mom didn't ask about her old school and just let her talk, which was great.

I got to know that she has moved around a lot when she was little, lives with her dad and has been friends with Piper and Nico for a long time, and that two years ago Hazel joined their little friends group. I also got to know that she is way smarter than I thought at first. But, all great things must end, and at 7.30 she had to leave.

''Good night, Percy. See you on Monday!'' she said and she gave me a one armed hug. _She gave me a freaking hug!_ I kept calm, although I was freaking out on the inside.

''Yeah, good night, Annabeth. See you Monday!'' I said with a big, goofy smile on my face. _Why did I have to smile so idiotic?!_

Then she left and I watched a movie with my parents, and mom asked me a lot, and I mean _a lot_ , of questions about Annabeth. Around 10 I went to my room and played a couple of games on my laptop and then I went to bed. _Today has been a good day!_

 **AN: This is an extra chapter from Percy's POV. I thought that other people's tings would really add to the story as an extra depth...**

 **So this is my first chapter not from the POV of either Nico or Will. Please let me know what you think. If you like this one, I'll make more of them.**

 **Tell me what you think about this change of POV. :)**

 **AN2: Whoho, another chapter checked. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 A slow day (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 18. A slow day (Will)**

On Sunday I didn't do much, except texting with Jason and Percy. I woke up like always, and finished my book from yesterday. Then I ate some fruit with yoghurt for breakfast and put on some music when I got back to my room. Around ten in the morning the texts started.

 **Jason: So guys how was ur day yesterday? I went to the mall with Thals, she wanted 2 do something with her 'little brother', she said. Was fun though**

 **Percy: I worked on English with Annabeth in the afternoon, and my mom and Paul liked her. We, or more like she, worked very hard and we r almost finished**

 **Jason: Cool! So are you going to ask her out some time soon?**

 **Percy: I guess, not sure how… U?**

 **Jason: Same**

 **Jason: How was ur afternoon, Will, 'cause u promised 2 tell us about it!**

 **Percy: True, spill!**

 **Me: Ahrg**

 **Me: Fine!**

I typed for a while and then sent them about my afternoon.

 **Me: So we watched HTTYD and it was fun. Like, finally someone who also watches HTTYD and makes weird comments with me! After that mom made pizza and dad came home. The four of us ate pizza and we talked about school and stuff.**

 **Jason: Who was that HTTYD nerd you spent all afternoon with, Will?**

I doubted if I should tell them, but they are my best friends, and I tell them everything, so I told them.

 **Me: Nico**

 **Jason: OMG! You hung out with Nico? How did you even manage that?**

 **Percy: What the HELL! How?**

 **Me: Thursday we were just texting and the topic somehow got to series, and I said I was watching the HTTYD series, but that it was kinda nerdy.**

 **Jason: But how?**

 **Me: Then he said he liked it too and asked, although I think his sister stole his phone for that part though, if I'd like to hang out and watch HTTYD on Saturday afternoon. So I said yes.**

 **Jason: What happened then?**

 **Me: Well, he came over and we watched some new episodes and the second movie. He stayed for pizza and mom and him were talking about Italy, where he apparently comes from.**

 **Percy: He's Italian? Well, that explains his looks, I guess…**

 **Me: He said he's half Italian, his mom is Italian. He also talked about his time there, with his grandmother, making pizza all the time.**

 **Jason: So you are friends with him now?**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **Percy: That's a miracle, he hated u on Monday, so I don't know how u managed that**

 **Me: Me neither, but I somehow did.** **:)**

 **Jason: So… that's why u had a normal convo with him Friday**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **Percy: If u had said on Monday that u 2 would be friends by Friday, I'd've never believed you**

 **Me: Me neither.**

 **Jason: Oops srry, guys, gtg. Bye!**

 **Percy: See ya!**

 **Me: See you guys tomorrow. Bye!**

I scrolled through my messages and group chats and stopped by Nico's name. Should I text him? Well, why not? We are friends now, so that means I can text him and it's almost half past 12, so he's probably awake.

 **Me: Hey, Nico. Yesterday was really fun. I've never met another 'HTTYD nerd' as my friends call me. Wanna hang out again some time?**

After five minutes I got an answer.

 **Nico: Sure, sounds fun. And did you just call me a HTTYD nerd?**

 **Me: Well, my friends call me that all the time…**

 **Nico: Okay…**

 **Me: Did you like the pizza mom made?**

 **Nico: It was okay, not like the pizza I used to make with my grandmother, but it was good nonetheless.**

 **Me: I didn't know you were from Italy, by the way.**

 **Nico: I don't tell people much, because I've lived most of my life in America anyway.**

 **Me: Oh…**

 **Me: We still need a date for English to finish it. When?**

 **Nico: Tuesday after school?**

 **Me: Sure. My place?**

Then I heard mom call me down for lunch. But I still had no answer from Nico...

 **Me: O, my mom called me for lunch. See you tomorrow!**

 **Nico: OK, your place Tuesday. Bye!**

I went downstairs for lunch and sat down with mom and dad. Mom had made us croissants, which we all love. After lunch I went to my room to draw.

I drew a picture, the picture of me, Michael, dad and mom, pregnant, when we were on the beach. Dad had asked a lifeguard to take our picture. Dad was carrying me and Michael in his arms and mom stood next to us. We all smiled. It was hard to draw that last moment of happiness with the four of us, but it looked better than any other drawing I've ever made of Michael. I want to give this drawing to mom and dad on their anniversary next weekend. They'll love it, even though it's sort of sad. After spending hours drawing, I went downstairs for dinner, I watched some YouTube and then went to bed.

I dreamt that night, but _oh no, it wasn't good in a way…_

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, or well, my opinion of late. I had a terrible headache and couldn't use my laptop. I did write out some idea's on paper for this fic. Still hope you like it. And thanks again for the reviews. :D**

 **As to your question (sort of)** Ruthie3 **, how I upload so fast and if I have a life, I have some extra chapters already written, but before uploading them, I edit them and check if they line up with the story. This makes it easier to upload more. But sometimes I cannot upload, or I haven't got any new chapters. I now have a few chapters already nearly finished, they also come in handy if I get writer's block. That way I get to work on the story so I get new inspiration. But I also change some parts after I have writen the original draft, to make the story better.  
** **And as for your idea on Will seeing the grave of Bianca di Angelo, I might work that into the story later. But for now I have an idea on how to let everyone find out. I still think I'll use your idea of Will seeing the grave and telling Nico, who then gets mad/sad.**

 **Wow, that was very wary, and very... not... well, whatever. I am just not very good in explaining something like that.**

 **AN2: Checked and corrected yet another chapter, just a couple more to go. I will be posting a new chapter today, which I had planned to post, but then my laptop was loading for over 24 hours and I forgot that I had not yet posted it. Then I went on my vacation to France and now I am back in the Netherlands. Much better internet here, so I can actually post again. Thus I checked my old chapters, wrote a couple or new ones and wrote a new story as well. And I will be posting that soonish.**


	19. Chapter 19 Spill! (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 19. Spill (Nico)**

I woke up late, as Sunday is my day to sleep in. I woke up at 12 and went to the kitchen, where I found Hazel. But that was a disaster waiting to happen, so I quickly helped her. After saving the eggs, and throwing out the burned toast, we made some new and called mom and dad.

''What smells so burned in here?'' dad asked.

''Hazel burned the toast, dad. So I threw it away, but I guess you can still smell it…''

''I think it's sweet of you two to make us breakfast, Nico. Thank you both!'' mom complimented. We then all ate while dad jokingly said that we should just cook more often together. Hazel said she could try, but that there would be a lot more burned food if she did. We all laughed at that comment and Hazel promised not to cook anymore except if I helped her.

After lunch, or for me it was also breakfast, I went to my room and saw my phone. I checked the messages and saw that Will had sent me one about five minutes ago.

 **Will: Hey, Nico. Yesterday was really fun. I've never met another 'HTTYD nerd' as my friends call me. Wanna hang out again some time?**

 **Me: Sure, sounds fun. And did you just call me a HTTYD nerd?**

 **Will: Well, my friends call me that all the time…**

 **Me: Okay…**

 **Will: Did you like the pizza mom made?**

 **Me: It was okay, not like the pizza I used to make with my grandmother, but it was good nonetheless.**

 **Will: I didn't know you were from Italy, by the way.**

 **Me: I don't tell people much, because I've lived most of my life in America anyway.**

 **Will: Oh…**

 **Will: We still need a date for English to finish it. When?**

 _Damn, we still need to finish it. What do I say? Wait, what date?_

 **Me: Tuesday after school?**

 **Will: Sure. My place?**

 **Will: O, my mom called me for lunch. See you tomorrow!**

 **Me: OK, your place Tuesday. Bye!**

I breathed again, that went rather well. _And he called me a 'HTTYD nerd'? I can see where his friends are coming from, but still, it's kinda weird._ Then I checked the group chat with Annabeth and Piper, which had a couple of new messages.

 **Little sis** **: Hey Anna, how was your afternoon with Percy yesterday?**

 **Annabeth: Great! His mom and stepfather seem really nice. His room, where we were working, was kinda weird, everything was blue. And I mean literally everything, his bed, his books, his laptop, even his stuffed animals!**

 **Annabeth: But for the project, he didn't do too much, he was, if I'm correct, staring at me a lot.**

 **Piper: He's sooooo into you, girl!**

 **Annabeth:** **:)**

 **Piper: And how was your DATE with Frank, Haze?**

 **Little sis** **: It wasn't a real date, it was a study date and it went great, and we're going on a REAL DATE next Friday after school** **:P**

 **Annabeth: And Nico approved?**

 **Me: Yes, Frank seems nice and he seems to genuinely like Hazel.**

 **Piper: Hey, Neeks! Wait, you're awake already?**

 **Me: Pipes, it's almost 1 in the afternoon, we've even lunched. Although that almost ended in a disaster…**

 **Little sis** **: Nico!**

 **Me: What, you burned the toast!**

 **Little sis** **: OK, true…**

 **Annabeth: So how was your day yesterday, Nico?**

 **Me: In the morning we went to the churchyard and in the afternoon I watched HTTYD.**

 **Little sis** **: With Will!**

 **Me: HAZEL!**

 **Piper: Wait, hold on. You hung out with Will Solace?**

 **Me: Yes…?**

 **Annabeth: But I thought you hated him**

 **Me: We got along okay when we were working on JFK for English and we found out we both like HTTYD, so he asked if I wanted to watch it together sometime.**

 **Little sis** **: And he had dinner there!**

 **Me: HAZEL!**

 **Little sis** **:** **:P**

 **Piper: Spill!**

 **Me: It's true, but only because it was late, and mom and dad were out to dinner and Haze was with Frank. And Will's mother asked me if I wanted pizza, and I can't say no to pizza…**

 **Annabeth: Yeah, you _love_ pizza, just abnormally much!**

 **Me: I do not!**

 **Little sis** **: You do! Just admit it big bro!**

 **Me: Fine, but I'm gonna go now, need to make homework and I wanna draw some stuff. Bye!**

 **Annabeth: Bye Nico!**

 **Piper: See ya tomorrow Neeks!**

I put my phone down and made my physics homework. When I'd finished it I started on a drawing of me and Hazel. It looked quite good and I hung it on the wall behind my desk, where I'd also put the drawing of me, Bianca and Hazel from Italy. That wall consists of my drawings and photos from family vacations, some are really old, others more recent. There aren't much drawings, and I've only started hanging all those photos and drawings there today, as a reminder of the good days. I'd spent some time yesterday morning, before we went to the churchyard, to collect some pictures to hang there. I like the result, it's a compilation of pictures and drawings I really like. I looked at the picture of me, Hazel and Bianca where we were making weird faces. Mom had taken it on the last day of summer break, when we'd gone to eat an ice cream at the mall and we were just joking around.

''I miss you, Bi,'' I whispered. Then I heard a knock on the door, and Hazel walked in. When she saw my wall, her mouth hung open wide.

''N-Nico, that's-that's beautiful.'' she said while she walked closer. Then she saw my drawings. ''Nico, you should show those drawings to your art teacher, I'm sure she'd love them!''

''O-okay Hazel. I've got arts on Tuesday, so I'll bring them then.'' She looked at my wall again.

''I miss her too, Nico,'' she whispered to me. I noticed now, she was wearing Bianca's earrings. I hugged her, and we stayed like that for almost five minutes, until mom called us for dinner.

Dinner was simple today, just pasta with cheese sauce and tomato salad. But it was good nonetheless. After dinner, Hazel walked with me upstairs.

''Nico, I think you should tell the guys and Lou about Bi. I know you've told Katie at art class, Piper told me, but you should tell the others too.'' I looked at her as if she was crazy.

''I can't Haze, I'm not strong enough. I just can't, not yet. I will, I promise, but not yet.''

''Nico, they're your friends, you should tell them.''

''I'll think about it, okay?'' She rolled her eyes at me, but nodded. Then she went to her room, probably to text with the girls, and I went to my room too. Then I noticed a text on my phone. Frank.

 **Frank: Uhm, hi Nico. I wanted to ask you if I could take your sister on a date this Friday. I wanted to ask you because you are her big brother and all and I wasn't sure if you were okay with it, so: Can I take Hazel on a date this Friday?**

I smiled at his goofy, nervous text. Of course I was going to tell him he could take her on a date! They are great together!

 **Me: Of course you can take her on a date, Frank! She told me she's really excited for it, so why would I tell her, or you, not to go on that date? You two make a cute couple!**

I smiled and then went to zap through some series, not watching anything in particular, before going to bed, because I was really, really tired!

 **AN:** **I am also thinking about giving Nico some American relatives (Hades never telling them he has brothers, who have children of their own or something) Oh, gods, I am going to make Percy and Jason and Thalia their cousins. But none of them knew that they were cousins, like, fuck everyone, plot twist! (Maniacal laughter because I am Satan!) :D**

 **In the next chapter some people will find out about Bianca, but who? And how?**

 **As for the later update, I haven't had much time these last couple of days. I hope I can update this story more, but I have horrible headaches and stuff, sorry...**

 **I hope you like this chapter, let me know.**

 **AN2: Check, correct, re-plublish, repeat.**


	20. Chapter 20 The truth from Nico (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 20.** **The truth from Nico (Will)**

I woke up after my dream, and I was shocked. _I had dreamed of kissing Nico! Damn, I shouldn't do something like that, we're friends! Stupid brain!_ But I can't change a dream that has happened, so I decided to try and ignore it.

I checked my Spanish homework and decided it was good enough for me if I had to hand it in, which was quite unlikely. I got dressed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. _Yes, mom had made me fruit salad with yoghurt on the side! I love it!_ I quickly ate my breakfast and then got my gym bag. Mom has luckily washed my stinky clothes. I stuffed my gym bag in my backpack and went outside to get to the bus.

''Will!'' Percy yelled.

''Hey guys, how was weekend. Wait, don't tell me,'' I joked. ''You had Annabeth over and you went to the mall with Thalia!''

''How did you guess? Are you a mind reader?'' Jason joked, while Percy was laughing. We all laughed.

''Now spill, I know you haven't told us everything about Saturday, Will!'' Percy said.

''Well, we got along great, made jokes and stuff about the characters. It was great to have someone who actually understands this kind of thing. And mom made pizza and then he told us about making pizza with his grandmother when he was younger and lived in Italy.'' I told them. I didn't tell them about me wearing my pyjama's or my one time urge to kiss him, because I don't want them to bring that up all week every time I even talk to him, which they totally would if I told them.

''Wow'' both Percy and Jason said. They were silent, and that's a first, until we got at school. We walked past the lockers of the new kids, and I overheard a conversation between Hazel and Nico.

'' – tell them when I'm ready Haze!''

''But you should tell them now! They're your friends, they'll understand. And Bi –''

''Please Hazel, I'll tell them this week, but not now. Please?''

''Fine, but if you haven't told them before Wednesday, I'll tell them!''

''Ha-zel!''

''And that's final. I get that _you_ want to tell them, not let someone else tell them, but I'm not waiting that much longer. It's getting awkward when people ask about it! I haven't even told Frank!''

''Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try to tell them today or tomorrow, happy?'' Nico gives in, sounding a little angry.

''Thanks, Neeks.'' Hazel said and she hugged him. I don't really know what that's about, but it's not really my place.

Me and the guys went to Spanish and Jason and Percy started talking about what that could be, what Hazel was pressuring Nico to tell people. They came up with the weirdest theories, and it was fun to listen to their whispered guessing. They thought that it could be something about maybe their family, or about the shooting, or maybe about being friends with me. I thought that last one was a little farfetched, seeing as A) we are just friends, and B) why couldn't Hazel tell Frank or any of their friends about something like that? I told them it was probably something about that shooting, seeing as he said that 'he wasn't ready to tell people', which might indicate some kind of trauma. We went to lunch after Spanish, which hadn't really been fun.

I got a couple of sandwiches and a banana out of my bag when I sat down with Nico and his friends. Some people from other tables looked at us, but after a couple of minutes they stopped focussing on our table. I saw Hazel continuedly shooting Nico looks and glares, telling him he should tell something to people. In the meantime Percy was sitting with Annabeth, who was reading in a book. He asked her which book she was reading, and she answered, so they got in a conversation about it. Jason and Piper were flirting again and the Stoll brothers were whispering with Cecil. Well, knowing them, they're probably planning a prank… Katie was talking with Lou and Frank and Hazel sat close together, eating lunch and sharing a cupcake. Nico also had a similar cupcake and tried to avoid Hazel's glares. After about five minutes Hazel had obviously had enough, and she cleared her throat.

''Nico has something to tell you guys!'' she said to us. And we all looked at Nico, who looked at Hazel.

''Hazel!''

''Tell them, Nico! Now, or I will!'' she threatened. None of us understood, but I saw Piper and Annabeth starting to get what this is about.

''Nico, you'd better tell these guys, or she will, I can tell, no promise you that!'' Annabeth said. Nico took a deep breath and shot another angry glare at Hazel.

''Fine,'' he said in a low voice. He took another deep breath and continued in a near whisper. ''The reason we don't like to talk about the shooting at our school is because my big sister Bianca died back then. It's not really a day I like to remember, so I just don't talk about it. Hazel, and also Piper and Annabeth wanted me to tell you guys, because they do want to talk about it with you guys.'' He looked almost desperate. He looked as if he couldn't talk anymore, got up quickly and left the cafeteria.

''I'd better make sure he's okay,'' Hazel said and she ran after him. My head was exploding. _What just happened?_

''Wait,'' Cecil said, ''So Bianca, died in that shooting? Their big sister?''

''Yes, doofus!'' Katie said. ''Didn't you listen?''

''Wait, you knew?'' Frank asked.

''Yes, I found out by accident.'' Katie said. She gave Piper a look and continued. ''I heard part of the story when we were in art class and had to draw someone we love. He had drawn Bianca, very lifelike, almost scary.''

''What happened?'' Lou asked Piper and Annabeth quietly.

''Well, that shooting isn't a day we like to remember, honestly.'' Annabeth started. Piper took over there.

''The five of us were going to the cafeteria for lunch, when we heard shots. Four of our classmates, the director and two teachers were dead, and _that… man_ was swinging with a gun. Some of the younger kids were really scared and tried to back out of the cafeteria. But the doors were blocked and they couldn't get out. Then Bianca,'' Piper paused, looking almost in tears. She couldn't talk about it anymore.

''Bianca walked up to the man,'' Annabeth continued, ''and asked him if she could do something for him. She talked with him for about two minutes, and then he shot her. She was dead before she was even on the ground. But in nearly the same second we heard another shot and that man was laying there, also shot. Then the police came in and started helping people, started asking questions.'' Tears were streaming over Piper and Annabeth's faces. ''After a while they brought us to Nico and Hazel's home to wait for their parents. They were heartbroken, as are we.'' Percy had put his arm around Annabeth and Jason around Piper. They were trying to comfort them, and it seemed to work. I thought about what they had told us for a moment. _Wait, so that girl I, and also the rest of the country, call a hero, was their friend and sister, who'd bravely tried to talk the man down, only to be shot point blank and die? No wonder Nico didn't want to talk about it!_

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes and some people in the cafeteria were staring at Jason with his arm around Piper and at Percy with his around Annabeth, and the girls were silently, but unseen to others, crying. Those other people hadn't heard the story and didn't know they were comforting them, so they must be thinking that Jason and Percy are now taken, and by the looks of some of the girls' faces, they're not happy about it.

''Holy shit!'' Connor and Travis said at almost the same time, still looking very surprised.

''I did _not_ see that coming,'' Cecil mumbled, looking at Piper and Annabeth in shock. Everyone was silent again, until the bell rang and we all had to go to class. I saw Piper getting a text and then walking off to gym. The others all walked to their respective classes.

''I did totally not see that coming!'' Jason said while we were walking towards gym. We quickly changed into our gym clothes and walked into the gym hall. Jason walked over to Piper almost immediately.

''Hey, are you okay?'' he asked her. She nodded and he gave her a hug.

''Where are mr. di Angelo and miss Levesque?'' Coach asked.

''Family emergency. They said they'll be here in a couple of minutes.'' Piper answered. _Well, they do have a family emergency, that's for sure!_

''Then we'll wait five minutes,'' Coach said. And indeed three minutes later Hazel and Nico walked in.

''Sorry we're late, Coach.'' Hazel said.

''Okay, now everyone is here, we can start our lesson. We are going to do the beep test. You need to get to the other side of the hall and reach the line before you hear the beep.'' Lots of people whispered in disappointment. They had probably hoped that the test wouldn't take place if two people were late.

''Everyone line up!'' Coach yelled. Then he put on the beep test.

The first couple of grades everyone got, but after the fourth the first girls were forced to quit. I started to really feel the running at the seventh grade, when Piper and Hazel were forced to quit as the last girls. Another grade later most of the guys were also on the side. Only a guy I think is named Austin, me, Percy, Jason and, wonder over wonder, Nico, were left. At the ninth grade Austin and Jason quit, they were just too tired. Jason sat down next to Piper and they started talking. Probably about Bianca. Tenth grade. Now only me and Nico were still running. _How did he do that, he didn't even look that tired._ I on the other hand, was out of breath and couldn't even run anymore and stopped after I'd missed the beep after the eleventh grade. _Well, at least I'd gotten to the eleventh grade!_

But Nico was still running. Twelfth grade. Thirteenth grade. How did he do that? Fourteenth. Fifteenth. Sixteenth. He still didn't look nearly as tired as any of us. Seventeenth. Eighteenth, and still never missed a single beep. Nineteenth. Twentieth. How the hell does he do that? After the twentieth grade, there were no more beeps but he ran another time before noticing the test was over and the Coach complimented him, that he never had anyone to outlast the test. _Coach never compliments anyone on anything! He did sometimes say we were okay, or not half bad, but he never told anyone they were good._ Nico didn't even smile at the complement, not even when Hazel ran towards him and hugged him, until she yelled loudly.

''You did great Nico, but you seriously need a shower, you're very sweaty and gross. Sorry big bro!'' she said. A lot of people laughed. I also heard some people muttering, they didn't understand how such a scrawny little kid could run so much. But now I got a good look at him, while he's walking away, towards the changing room, _he does have great leg muscles and he breaths slowly, like a real runner. But how he did it, I have no idea!_

 **AN: I first thought about maybe Will finding out about Bianca when he sees her grave as he visits his brother and sisters graves. But I decided against it, this way seemed more natural and less forced. It also seems more like Hazel to want her brother to tell people about Bianca, because she wants to be able to talk about it with her friends.**

Thrawn13 **I update so fast (normally) because I have some chapters already writen, but I have to check them before updating. I will unfortunately be updating less, because I am having horrible headaches and my diabetes is going bad. Sorry. I will try to update as much as possible, but I can make no promises. :(**

 **And super sorry for not updating for some time, I've had some ginormous (is that even a word?) headaches and some troubles with my health on top of writers block.  
Please forgive me?**

 **AN2: Repeated again. I have checked it, corrected every little mistake (I hope) and now I have posted it.**


	21. Chapter 21 Bianca (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 21. Bianca (Nico)**

The school day started with an argument with my _dear_ sister. She wanted me to tell everyone, or at least our friends, about Bianca.

''Please Hazel, I don't want to tell them, not yet.''

''You have to tell them eventually!'' she said.

''Just not yet, okay?''

''Why won't you just tell them? They won't judge us, or you!''

''They'll look at me differently, and when they find out I'm… No, no one will ever treat me the same ever again, Haze!''

''But when are you going to tell them?''

''Soon, I promise but I'll tell them when I'm ready Haze!'' I nearly yelled at her.

''But you should tell them now! They're your friends, they'll understand. And Bi –'' she said, but I cut her off.

''Please Hazel, I'll tell them this week, but not now. Please?''

''Fine, but if you haven't told them before Wednesday, I'll tell them!'' she threatened.

''Ha-zel!''

''And that's final. I get that you want to tell them, not let someone else tell them, but I'm not waiting that much longer. It's getting awkward when people ask about it! I haven't even told Frank!'' _Oh no, I haven't even thought about her. I'm so egoistic! Of course she wants to talk about it with Frank. Stupid, Nico, stupid!_

''Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try to tell them today or tomorrow, happy?'' I give in, I can't stand her pouting anymore.

''Thanks, Neeks.'' Hazel tells me and then she hugs me. But all during Mythology she keeps shooting me glares, as if to tell me I should tell them right there. Lou and Cecil, even Annabeth and Piper looked at us in awe and surprise. They had no idea what we were glaring about.

Then it was lunch time. Hazel sat down with Frank, but kept shooting me her threatening glares, until she cleared her throat.

''Nico has something to tell you guys!'' she said to everyone. And every eye on the table was on me.

''Hazel!'' I hiss.

''Tell them, Nico! Now, or I will!'' she threatened. None of them understood of course, but I think Piper and Annabeth were starting to get it. Scratch that, they know what this was about.

''Nico, you'd better tell these guys, or she will, I can tell, no promise, you that!'' Annabeth said. I took a deep breath and shot another angry glare at Hazel. She just looked at me as if she was innocent.

''Fine,'' I spit out in a low voice. I breathed deep in and out and told them in a whisper. _I don't need anyone else to know right now._ ''The reason we don't like to talk about the shooting at our school is because my big sister Bianca died back then. It's not really a day I like to remember, so I just don't talk about it. Hazel, and also Piper and Annabeth wanted me to tell you guys, because they do want to talk about it with you guys.'' I was desperate. _I don't like to talk about Bianca's death, it's just too painful. I didn't do anything, I just stood there while she died right in front of me._ _I just…_ I couldn't take it anymore, got my backpack, got up quickly and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard someone come after me, probably Hazel.

I ran towards the library and sat down in a secluded corner, one you can only see if you are looking for it. No one was even in the library. I sank down on the ground and threw my backpack in front of me. I put my head on my knees and silently cried. After about a minute I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, gently pulling me up. _Hazel_.

''Hey, hey, Neeks. Please don't cry,'' she said gently. Then she hugged me and whispered encouragements in my ear. After a while I felt better and looked at her with tears in my eyes. I saw she had also cried. When the bell rang, she sent a text to Piper to tell her to tell the coach there was a family emergency and that we'd be a couple minutes later. We walked to the gym and quickly changed.

''Sorry we're late, Coach.'' Hazel said. She then mumbled that we had a family emergency, but I don't think Coach even heard that.

''Okay, now everyone is here, we can start our lesson. We are going to do the beep test. You need to get to the other side of the hall and reach the line before you hear the beep.'' Coach Hedge explained. Everyone murmured.

''Everyone line up!'' Coach yelled.

 _Beep test. I can do that. Just,_ stop _. Stop thinking. About Bi. About everything. Just stop thinking and lock down. Auto pilot. Just running, nothing else matters._

Then Coach started the beep test.

I ran and made the first beep. I don't even see the other people around me. _Just running._ Beep. Beep. Beep. _Again. Again. Again._ _Just running._ No thinking needed. Nothing else. No getting tired, just running, nothing else. _Run._ Beep. Beep. Run. _Run. Run again._ Beep. Beep. Another beep. Another line. No thinking. Just running. Then the beeps stopped, I didn't even notice. I stopped running, not too tired, just a little. The Coach walked towards me and said I'd done great, the best person he'd seen in years. I didn't really listen to what he said. My mind was on auto pilot. No thinking. Then I felt a hug and heard a yell, which got me thinking. _Hazel?_

''You did great Nico, but you seriously need a shower, you're very sweaty and gross. Sorry big bro!'' she said. A lot of people laughed. _Why are they laughing?_ And some people are muttering. _Why are they muttering?_

 _Whatever. I just need a shower._ I walk towards the changing room. _I need a shower. And some water, I need to drink. Where's my bottle? Found it. Water. Yes, better. Now a shower._ I get to the shower and turn on the water. Hazel was right, I _am_ sweaty. I take of my sweaty gym clothes and step under the hot water _. Ah. That feels so good_. I let the water rain down on me for almost five minutes, letting my worries and thoughts melt away and then come back. And then I get out. I get my towel and when I'm dry, I put on my normal clothes. I hesitate, but then put on my big, black sweater with 'Viva Italia' on the back. The sweater is very big on me, but it's very soft and comfortable.

It had been a present from Bianca. I hug myself and think back to when she'd given it to me. Last summer, she had left with Hazel to go shopping, so I could talk and play with my cousins. But my cousins were just 3 and 5, so they weren't really good to have a conversation with. I just watched them play at the playground so my aunt and uncle could talk with Nonna. Dad had gone to meet an old friend from when he had been in college, who had moved to a village nearby. My cousins had played for over an hour, and then they wanted to go back. When we got back the girls and mom had come back. They had gotten me and also my cousins presents. My cousins had both gotten a toy car from my sisters, and Bianca had gotten me the sweater and a ring with a skull on it. Hazel had gotten me black letters to put on the door to my room. She'd also gotten me a sketchbook with a skull on the cover. They said they loved my 'surprised'-face. Mom and Nonna had laughed and my aunt and uncle had jokingly said that they had gotten me the wrong sweater. But I immediately loved it. It is so warm and comfy and it makes me think about Italy and Bianca. Mom had taken a picture of me with Bianca and Hazel next to me, claiming I looked just like a little cuddly panda bear.

I snapped out of my memories and got my stuff together. Then I left. After leaving the changing room, I went to my locker. Not many other people were in the school, so I was left quite alone. But that was fine. I quickly sent a message in the group chat with the girls and got my bag.

 **Me: I'm not taking the bus, sorry guys. Need a walk. Be back later, can you tell mom and dad, Haze?**

Then I left the school and walked to the churchyard. On my way there, I picked a single rose in the park to put on her grave. It is a good 45 minute walk most of the time, but I don't really mind. I got there in thirty five minutes, quite fast, and walked over to Bianca's grave. I saw that they had placed the grave stone today, and put the rose on the grave. The gravestone looked beautiful. First her name, then her birth day and death date. Underneath that was a small dedication to her.

 _Loving daughter, sister and friend.  
Brave, selfless and always helping another first.  
Died saving the lives of countless others,  
Trying to protect the innocent, like always._

 _Ti amer_ _ò_ _per sempre [We'll love you forever]_

I cried. The text was beautiful. Mom and dad had asked me and Hazel to help with it, and it looks so good, it describes her perfectly. And I love that our Italian heritage is displayed so subtly, but still noticeable, in plain sight. After about ten minutes, I left the churchyard and slowly walked home. When I got home, I went straight to my room, not even saying hello to my mother or sister. In my room I locked the door and fell down on my bed. I looked at my phone, and saw I had a lot of new messages. The girls asked me if I was okay, but I didn't really feel like answering. Lou had asked me if I was okay in the group chat, but I don't really feel like talking to all of them right now, so I didn't answer. Katie also asked if I was okay, and I did answer her.

 **Katie: Hey Nico, are you okay? Haven't seen you after lunch. Hope you're doing okay!**

 **Me: I'll be okay, it's just hard. I'll see you tomorrow.**

Then I saw I also had a message from Will. I almost didn't open it, but then I thought that I could always ignore it.

 **Will: Hey, Nico. I can imagine how hard it is to have lost your sister so suddenly. I'm sure you've heard it from many others, but I'm sorry for your loss. I have never told anyone before, but I know what it is like to lose a sibling, and how hard it is to get over. I know it isn't saying much, but I hope you are doing better, and let me know if you want to talk about it.**

 _He's gone through something similar?_

 **AN: So here is the update I promised yesterday.**

 **I just hope that the transtlation for the gravestone is corre. I used Google translate because I don't speak Italian, although in I comparisation to my knowledge in Latin(school), it does sound fairly okay. And my father can speak a small amount of Italian.**

 **What 'Ti ameró per sempre' means, you guys will find out in another chapter. Though that might take some time...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. In some of the next chapters there will be a lot of anger and sadness... Also, in the next two chapters, Will and Nico will be texting a lot, about their losses of their siblings.**

 **AN2: Checked and corrected.**


	22. Chapter 22 Comforting (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 22. Comforting (Will)**

After class I debated with myself if I should text Nico. I thought about it in the bus ride all the way home. _Should I tell him about Michael and Kayla? It might help him._ So I sent him a text.

 **Me: Hey, Nico. I can imagine how hard it is to have lost your sister so suddenly. I'm sure you've heard it from many others, but I'm sorry for your loss. I have never told anyone before, but I know what it is like to lose a sibling, and how hard it is to get over. I know it isn't saying much, but I hope you are doing better, and let me know if you want to talk about it.**

Almost an hour later I got a reply.

 **Nico: You've lost a sibling too?**

 **Me: Yes, when I was five, my three year old brother died and also my unborn eight month old sister. My mother nearly died. Me and my father were lucky to have survived without much.**

 **Nico: What happened?**

I hesitated. _Should I tell him? I've never told anyone before._ But I decided to tell him. I decide I can trust him with a secret like this, because he'll understand.

 **Me: We went to the beach, and when we got in the car to go back home, another car crashed into ours. My little brother, Michael, had multiple head traumas and died soon after getting to the hospital. My mother had a couple of broken bones and Kayla had died almost instantly because of blood loss due to a big shred of glass had pierced my mother's belly. Mom needed multiple long surgeries and barely made it. I didn't really understand everything back then, but I did understand that Michael and Kayla had died. It is one of the only times I have ever seen my father cry.**

 **Nico: I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I hope you have some good memories of Michael?**

I smiled at his response. _He tries to make me feel better, while he was the one that just lost his sister a couple of weeks ago. He remembers every detail, I don't know much about it anymore. That's very sweet of him!_

 **Me: I do, and I have some pictures of the two of us, which I try to draw. I have drawn one to give to my parents for their anniversary.**

 **Nico: I think they'll love it, most people love pictures of those they love. And for parents drawings are the most precious gift to get from their child.**

 **Me: And drawing it also makes me feel better. It helps me cope with it, helps me remember the good memories.**

 **Nico: I drew me and my sisters yesterday, just a simple drawing of me and Bianca and Hazel on our vacation in Italy. And right now I'm wearing the sweater Bianca got me last summer in Italy. She and Hazel had gone shopping with mom and when they got back Bianca had given me this big, black sweater with Viva Italia on the back. I put it on and nearly drowned in the sweater, so mom took a picture of me with Hazel and Bianca by my side and she called me her little cuddly panda bear.**

I laughed out loud and was glad that I was in my room alone. _I can totally imagine him in a big, black sweater, nearly drowning in it, looking very cute and cuddle-able. I would totally cuddle him if he looked anything like I think he looks drowning in a big sweater, but I would probably cuddle him anyway if I got the chance… Ahrg, I cannot think like that. I need to be his friend. He needs a friend. Even though he would look so incredibly cute… STOP!_ I have to play it safe, give him a 'friend' answer. I can't say that I think he'd look cute, no adorable, nearly drowning in a big sweater. _So no teasing!_

 **Me: That sounds like a great memory. You are lucky to have so many, as I have but a few. My fifth birthday, when I let Michael help me blow out the candles and then we threw cake in each other's faces. And that beach day, me and Michael swimming in the sea with dad and mom getting us the biggest ice creams we'd ever seen.**

A tear traced a path over my face. I miss Michael so much.

 **Nico: Thanks for talking to me and telling me about your brother and sister, I feel a little bit better now.**

 **Me: What are friends for?**

 **Nico: Eh… yeah, thanks, friend. :)**

 _He sounds a little awkward, that is so sweet. So cute! No! Stop it, stupid brain!_

 **Me: Hope you're doing better tomorrow, just get some sleep. But I gotta go now, mom's calling for dinner. See you tomorrow?**

 **Nico: Yeah, see you tomorrow. And thanks again.**

 _He sounds so genuine, so sweet, but so broken at the same time. He's trying, but it is hard._ I smiled at my phone and put it down. Then I went downstairs, and saw mom had made pumpkin soup, which I really like, and she'd brought a break bread from the bakery. Dad wasn't home yet.

''So how was school today, Will?'' mom asked. I thought about how to answer.

''It was… eventful, so to say.'' I said.

''What happened?''

''Well, Nico, you know, he was here Saturday, he had an argument with his little sister Hazel.'' Mom nodded, so I continued. ''It ended when Nico told us and some of his other friends about the shooting. He told us about his big sister Bianca, that she'd died in the shooting. Then he ran off and Hazel followed him. Annabeth and Piper, who had also been there, told us that Bianca had tried to talk the shooter down, but that he'd shot her. They also told us that it was very hard for Nico and Hazel and also for them.''

''So Nico's big sister was that girl that bravely talked to that shooter, which allowed the police to take him down?'' I nodded at her. ''Well, no wonder he's upset. He lost his sister rather abruptly, and because she walked up to a man with a gun. That must have been very shocking for them.''

''Yeah, he then acted weird all through gym, which was beep test. And I got to grade eleven this time. But he was just a running machine. He outlast the test! And then he didn't even stop and he wasn't even tired. It was like he wasn't even aware he was running anymore.''

''Well, if we feel emotional, we can sometimes do strange things, honey.''

''Yeah,'' I said thoughtfully. ''But then I texted to ask if he was doing okay and I said I knew how he was feeling and I told him about Michael and Kayla. Afterwards he said he felt better and that he was glad we are friends, more or less…'' Mom looked at me, with a lot of understanding and love in her eyes.

''That was very brave of you, to tell him. I don't think you've ever told anyone else, have you?'' she asked. I shook my head, feeling a little ashamed of myself. _I hadn't even told the guys I call my best friends…_

''No, not even Percy or Jason know,'' I said a little downcast. But I continued in a much more upbeat tone, ''But I felt like I had to help him, because I am someone who knows what he's going through right now, so I thought it might help him.''

''That was very good of you, Will. I'm proud of you!'' she smiled at me proudly. We finished dinner and I helped her with the dishes.

During that we talked about Michael and that day at the beach, but only about the good things. We talked about the big ice creams, the swimming in the sea with dad and how he'd pretended to be a shark to try and scare us, which hadn't worked, and also about him throwing us around, and the huge sandcastle we'd built. We talked about Michael wanting to make a sandman, how he'd tried to explain to us that a sandman was like a snowman, but made out of sand. We'd all laughed at that, and then helped him built one. We talked about dad joking that the sandman only missed a nose, but that we didn't have a carrot so he'd gotten a stick and gotten some seaweed for the hair.

After doing the dishes I went back up to my room to finish my homework, but I was very tired. I went to bed after my homework, quickly changing into my pyjama's and nearly jumping into my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow.

 **AN: Someone asked about the beep test, that maybe those are different here, and I think they are. But I'm not really sure, I haven't ran it in a couple of years, due to a lot of injuries.**

 **This is also a somewhat later post, and I've edited it just a couple of minutes ago, and it's about 1 at night. Pretty late. But I'd been watching TV with my parents beforehand...**

 **I really wanted to post something today, but it just didn't fit into my day.**

 **Hope you like it, let me know!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I am working on a 3 days in the infirmary fic, and I hope to be posting something about it soon. Tell me if you'd like that.**

 **AN2: Checked again, while listening to Fall Out Boy.**


	23. Chapter 23 Comfort (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 23** **Comfort (Nico)**

After I got home and locked myself in my room, I cried for a while and then saw that message from Will.

 **Will: Hey, Nico. I can imagine how hard it is to have lost your sister so suddenly. I have never told anyone before, but I know what it is like to lose a sibling, and how hard it is to get over. I hope you are doing better, and let me know if you want to talk about it.**

It got me thinking. _He's gone through something similar? What could that be?_ So I decided to do the only logical thing, I ask him. I looked at the message again and typed a reply.

 **Me: You've lost a sibling too?**

 **Will: Yes, when I was five, my three year old brother died and also my unborn eight month old sister. My mother nearly died. Me and my father were lucky to have survived without much.**

 _When he was just five years old? Then he can't possibly remember much. It must have been horrible!_

 **Me: What happened?**

I hear Hazel banging on my door, asking me to come out. I ignore her, I'm mad at her. I know she meant well, but right now, I don't care. Not now.

Will doesn't say anything for a while, and then I got a very long reply.

 **Will: We went to the beach, and when we got in the car to go back home, another car crashed into ours. My little brother, Michael, had multiple head traumas and died soon after getting to the hospital. My mother had a couple of broken bones and Kayla had died almost instantly because of blood loss due to a big shred of glass had pierced my mother's belly. Mom needed multiple long surgeries and barely made it. I didn't really understand everything back then, but I did understand that Michael and Kayla had died. It is one of the only times I have ever seen my father cry.**

 _A car accident? That's quite horrible. And nearly losing his mother too? I don't know how he managed to get over that. Has he even got any memories of his little brother?_

 **Me: I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I hope you have some good memories of Michael?**

 **Will: I do, and I have some pictures of the two of us, which I try to draw. I have drawn one to give to my parents for their anniversary.**

 _He draws too? He draws his memories, just like I do! Someone… understands._

 **Me: I think they'll love it, most people love pictures of those they love. And for parents drawings are the most precious gift to get from their child.**

Hazel is banging on the door again, saying it's time for dinner. I'm not hungry. But if I say that, she'll be mad, so I'd better ignore her for now. _Maybe later…_

 **Will: And drawing it also makes me feel better. It helps me cope with it, helps me remember the good memories.**

 **Me: I drew me and my sisters yesterday, just a simple drawing of me and Bianca and Hazel on our vacation in Italy. And right now I'm wearing the sweater Bianca got me last summer in Italy. She and Hazel had gone shopping with mom and when they got back Bianca had given me this big, black sweater with Viva Italia on the back. I put it on and nearly drowned in the sweater, so mom took a picture of me with Hazel and Bianca by my side and she called me her little cuddly panda bear.**

 **Will: That sounds like a great memory. You are lucky to have so many, as I have but a few. My fifth birthday, when I let Michael help me blow out the candles and then we threw cake in each other's faces. And that beach day, me and Michael swimming in the sea with dad and mom getting us the biggest ice creams we'd ever seen.**

Hazel knocks on the door this time, and quietly tries to make conversation this time, trying to apologise.

''I'm sorry Nico. I shouldn't have pressured you to tell everyone, but I was just worried, just as I am right now. Please, eat something. I've put a plate with some pasta in front of your door if you're hungry. Please talk to me?'' I decided not to answer her, maybe later. Maybe if I'm hungry later will I talk to her, but not now, I just can't right now.

 **Me: Thanks for talking to me and telling me about your brother and sister, I feel a little bit better now.**

 **Will: What are friends for?**

 _He called me a friend_. I smile to myself. _A friend._

 **Me: Eh… yeah, thanks, friend. :)**

 **Will: Hope you're doing better tomorrow, just get some sleep. But I gotta go now, mom's calling for dinner. See you tomorrow?**

 **Me: Yeah, see you tomorrow. And thanks again.**

I feel a little better and decide to make my Mythology homework another time, not now. I'm tired, and very much not in the mood for homework. Luckily I've made the rest of my homework yesterday, so I don't need to worry about it. I take out my sketchbook and make a new drawing, of the day Bianca had given me the sweater I'm wearing right now, her big smile as I put it on. I remember it like it was yesterday, but I have a slightly photographic memory, so that might be why. I finish my drawing and put it, along with my two other drawings on the wall, in a map and in my backpack for tomorrow.

Then I quietly open my door and take the plate with dinner Hazel had placed in front of my door. I close and lock the door and put the plate on my desk. I look at the food, pasta with red sauce and meatballs, which I like a lot, and then eat a little bit of it. It still tastes great, even though it's cold. I'm not really hungry and only eat half of it. Then I put on my pyjama's and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I quickly go back to my room and see Hazel has texted me, twice. The first is from this afternoon, which I had ignored when I'd gotten home, and the second is from an hour ago.

 **Little sis** **: Nico, where are you? I'm worried. Please answer me, mom is starting to get a little worried as well. Please?**

 **Little sis** **: Hey Neeks, sorry for pushing you this morning. I shouldn't have done that. I was just worried about you. I hope you will talk to me about it, or even to someone else. It'll make you feel better, I promise. And I put a plate of pasta with red sauce and meatballs in front of your door, if you're hungry. Please eat something and talk to me.**

 **Me: I was at Bianca's grave this afternoon. And I have just eaten a little, but I'm not really hungry or anything. And I will talk to someone if I feel like it, not if someone pushes me!**

I got a reply from Hazel almost instantly, so she must have been watching her phone ever since sending me that text and she must be really worried.

 **Little sis** **: Nico, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you. But I'm glad you've eaten a little. Can you please talk with me about it?**

 **Me: No**

 **Little sis** **: Nico…**

 **Me: /Good-night/, Hazel.**

I was still angry with her. _She shouldn't have pushed me into telling people if I didn't feel ready._ I put my phone on the charger and got a book out of my bookcase. I read a couple of chapters, and then I went to bed. I was very tired, both emotionally and physically, and if they'd let me, I could sleep for a week. But unfortunately I have school tomorrow…

 **AN** : **As you can tell, Nico is very good in putting things off (Maybe later...).**

 ** _DragonStorm88_ ; That Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel will find out that they're cousins will probably take a while, I guess somewhere around chapter 35 or so. I was thinking about writing that from Nico's POV and either Jason or Percy's. I'm thinking about one of the fathers asking the others to meet up.**

 **And about that new fic, the 3 days in the infirmary one, I've just thought about a name: 3 days and beyond. Tell me what you think.**

 **AN2: Still listening to FOB while correcting these chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24 Art cass (Will)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 24.** **Art class (Will)**

I woke up thinking about my conversation with Nico yesterday. _Yesterday had been crazy, to say at the very least._ Nico had stormed off at lunch and Hazel had run after him. We were all trying to wrap our minds around the fact that the hero girl in the video of the shooting was in fact _their sister_. Then at gym, Nico had acted really strange, not even noticing that the beep test was already finished. Hazel had acted a little strange too, but nothing to major in comparison with Nico. She just looked sadder than before and was with Piper nearly all of the gym lesson. Then in the afternoon, Nico had replied to my text and we talked for a long time. I still don't really know what to make of it. _Was I just being a good friend and comforting him? Or was there something more?_ I honestly have no idea. _For now, knowing that I could do something for him is enough._

I got up nonetheless, as I have History first period. Mr. Brunner is nice, but strict, so I need to be there on time with all my homework done. So I finished my last couple of exercises and planned to do my homework from yesterday in my free period. I quickly showered and got some breakfast. Then I got my backpack.

In the bus to school, Jason and Percy were still talking about what had happened yesterday at lunch. I only added that maybe they shouldn't be so loud about it, that they didn't tell everyone for a reason and they started talking less loudly. I was still thinking about my conversation, or chat, with Nico from yesterday.

History isn't really one of the classes I like, but I am interested in the Greek area, so I tried to listen to Mr. Brunner talking about all those dead guys, but it was very difficult. My head was just not in the game and most certainly not in that room, but miles away. After History I luckily had a free period, with Percy and Jason. We went to the library and made our History homework together, so we were finished quickly. The rest of the free period, we were just talking about what had happened yesterday.

''How do you think it was for them, to see that guy with the gun? Must have been terrifying, I'd say!'' Percy said.

''Yeah. Yesterday Piper told me it had been hard for them to work on, it was hard to get over, to understand.'' Jason answered.

''You guys should definitely _not_ start asking them questions about it. It's hard enough for them as it is, and they might come to terms with what happened eventually, but it will always be hard for them, you know.'' I said, not thinking about what I was saying.

''How do you know about that, Will? Talked with Nico?'' Jason asked teasingly.

''Yes and no. I did talk with Nico, but not about that shooting. I gave him some advice, as I know how he's feeling.'' _Stupid Will, you didn't even think! They don't know about Michael and Kayla!_

''Will?'' Jason asked, concerned. ''Are you okay?'' I took a deep breath. _Maybe it is time to tell them, to explain._

''I went through something similar. And with similar I don't mean a shooting, I mean losing a sibling. It is hard, you will never truly understand and it will forever stay with you, you can never forget about it.'' I said finally.

''You… you lost a sibling?'' Percy asked.

''It was before I knew you guys.'' I took a deep breath. ''When I was five, me, my parents and my little brother, who was three, were in a car accident. It killed my little brother and nearly killed my mother, who had been eight months pregnant. My little sister, who wasn't even born yet, died too. I know what I am talking about when they talk about losing a sibling, because it is in fact unforgettable. I don't have much memories about that day, or about my little brother for that matter.'' I said, still a little unsure.

''Will…'' Percy started.

''Why didn't you ever tell us?'' Jason said.

''I don't know. I just never wanted to talk about Michael or Kayla, it was still too painful. It is still hard for me and for my parents, but it is… useful, I was able to help Nico yesterday.''

''So, you and Nico…?'' Percy said, wiggling an eyebrow.

''Percy, you are so not sensitive right now!'' Jason scolded, slapping him on the arm.

''Sorry…'' Percy said. He didn't sound very sorry though.

I got out my phone and showed them my conversation with Nico. They wanted to scroll all the way up, to our earlier talks, but I stopped them, quickly snatching my phone out of their hands _. They can only read our conversation from yesterday. Not the other things we talked about…_

''You seem to have really helped him, Will. I didn't know you could be so helpful. But he seems unsure about what it means to have friends, though.'' Jason said.

''Yeah, I think that is because his only friends for a long time were Annabeth, Piper and his sisters. It is, I guess, hard for him to understand that people want to be friends with him, even though he already made new friends.'' I said.

''Yeah,'' Percy answered after thinking about it. _He's so slow sometimes._

''But please don't bring this up with him, or he'll never trust me again, okay? We're just getting to become friends.'' They both nodded, promising not to tell. Then the bell rang and we went to lunch.

''So you won't come watch swim practise, because you are going to work on English with Nico this afternoon?'' Jason asked while we walked to sit with Nico and his friends. I nodded.

''You'll have to do without me, Jase!'' I laughed. Then my phone buzzed. I had a text from my mother.

 **Mom: Hey sweety, can you get two bouquets of flowers tomorrow? We're going to the graves after school tomorrow, and I think they'd love for you to have picked flowers.**

 **Me: Sure, I'll get two bouquets. A purple and a yellow one like always?**

 **Mom: Thanks Will, a yellow and a purple are great!**

I put my phone away and sat down next to Nico. Then I saw Hazel trying to talk with Nico, who was ignoring her.

''Nico, please, would you just talk with me?''

''Hey Hazel,'' I said, while sitting down. ''What's wrong?''

''Nico hasn't talked to me since yesterday after he got home.'' Hazel whispered to me, ''He wouldn't tell us where he'd been, until he sent me a text. He still won't talk to me, and breakfast this morning was very silent and awkward. Can you please at least say something so I know you haven't lost the ability to talk?'' I looked at her. She looked desperate.

''Hey Nico. You coming to mine after school?'' I asked. He nodded, still not talking.

''So where do we meet? And are you riding with us with the bus?''

''Don't we have arts together? And I'll get with you lot on the bus.'' he said. Hazel looked relieved and mouthed me a 'thank you', before getting back to Frank.

''Great,'' I said. The rest of the lunch we all talked about a lot of things, and when lunch was over, they all told us what class they had.

''Geography with Hazel and the Stolls,'' Annabeth said.

''The two of us have study hall,'' Jason said, pointing towards himself and Percy.

''Economics and then social studies,'' Frank said.

''Same,'' Cecil and Lou said.

''And the three of us have art. Oh, and Solace too,'' Katie said.

''Thanks for including me!'' I said, half sarcastic, half joking.

''Sorry'' Katie muttered.

''Don't fret!'' I said, while we were walking towards the art class, while swinging my backpack over my shoulder. ''Hey, can I sit with you guy in arts, much more interesting than those girls I sat with last week, who were mostly just talking about themselves and girl stuff.''

''Sure!'' Piper answered. Then she seemed to remember something. ''But weren't you sitting with Calypso? She's not that bad, she's quite nice. I once talked with her for half an hour and all she wanted to talk about was plants and how you could use plants to heal people.'' This got Katie interested.

''Really?'' she asked. ''Calypso? She doesn't strike me as the girl who likes to garden. But looks don't say everything…''

''Yeah, look at Pipes, you'd never say she –'' Nico started.

''Shut up, Nico!'' Piper said elbowing him in his side. Then the three of them laughed. _I don't get it, what was that about?_

In art class I sat down with them in the back. When Miss A. walked in, she told us she'd given one 9 and a lot of 8's and 7's. (Our school gives grades in out of 10.) She also said some people had a comment with their drawing and then started handing them back and I saw I had a 8. I was quite happy with it, seeing as I'm rather bad, in my own opinion of course, at drawing people. I saw Piper had a 8 as well, a black and white drawing of a smiling girl with a cap on her head, I think that's Bianca. Katie had a drawing of a girl holding a flower that looked a lot like her, and she had a 8 too.

Nico stared at his drawing, and I didn't really understand. Piper elbowed Nico and tried to look at his drawing. When she saw and read it, as I saw some red text on the top on the grade paper, she looked stunned. When Katie grabbed the drawing so we could see too, we saw that he'd gotten the 9, and then we read the comment. _This is a beautiful drawing, with very much emotion. You can draw really realistic, Nico, and I'm sorry to hear about your sister._ Wow. It was very realistic, almost as if I was looking at a photo instead of a drawing. The colours matched and everything looked so lifelike.

''Wow, Nico, you… you can draw really well!'' Katie said. _Duh,_ I thought. I just looked at it in stunned silence.

''So you can now start with this exercise, class!'' Miss A. said. _Oops, none of us had heard what she'd said._ So I raised my hand.

''Miss, could you tell us again what the exercise is, we weren't paying attention, sorry.'' I said.

''What were you doing then?'' she asked us, while the entire class was watching the four of us.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating lately. I have a masive headache and a bruised chest, so I have trouble breathing. Also I have a lack of inspiration to write, in other words, I'm stuck. Halfway in a chapter. And I have some ideas for it, but can't seem to write about it anymore... :(**

 **On a different note, I have something to tell about my writing. I have like this little notebook where I write all my ideas for this fic in, because sometimes I get ideas that i can't put in the fic yet. It really helps me clear my ADHD head.**

 **If anyone has an idea for me for this fic, let me know. I might use it, because I am really stuck. Also thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**

 **AN2: Still listening FOB while correcting everything. I love FOB 3**


	25. Chapter 25 Art class (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 25. Art Class (Nico)**

We, being Katie, Piper, Will and me, walked towards the art classroom after lunch.

''Hey, can I sit with you guy in arts?'' Will asked, ''Much more interesting than those girls I sat with last week, who were mostly just talking about themselves and girl stuff.''

''Sure!'' Piper answered for us, me not knowing what to say and Katie a little embarrassed for earlier forgetting he is in our art class. ''But weren't you sitting with Calypso? She's not that bad, she's very nice. I once talked with her for half an hour and all she wanted to talk about was plants and how you could use plants to heal people.'' Now Katie was interested.

''Really?'' she asked Piper with curiosity. ''Calypso? She doesn't strike me as a girl who likes to work in the garden. But looks don't say everything…'' _I can remember her. She had been at our place a couple of times, I think._

''Yeah, look at Pipes, you'd never say she –'' I jokingly started.

''Shut up, Nico!'' Piper said quickly, elbowing me. I jumped to the side a little. We laughed at that comment. _We know how Piper doesn't like to talk about her father and that she got most of her looks, except her skin tone and hair colour, got from her mother._ Will just looked confused at us, which made us laugh even harder. _His confused look is quite cute… Wait, what?_

In art class the four of us sat in the back. Miss A. walked in and she told us she'd given one 9 in the entire class, and that she was proud of all of us, but that everyone else had a 8 or 7 (The school gives grades in out of 10. Wow, useful, right?). She also said some people had a comment with their drawing and then started handing them back and I saw I had the only 9 of the entire class. I was stunned, I've never had the highest mark for anything in my entire life, except for running at gym, but I'm not counting that. I then saw Miss A.'s comment on the grade note, which stunned me even more, if that was possible. _This is a beautiful drawing, with very much emotion. You can draw really realistic, Nico, and I'm sorry to hear about your sister._ I saw that the others were getting interested in my drawing, but they couldn't see. Then Piper jerked it out of my hands and looked at it. She looked at it dumbfounded, and then Katie, who sat on the other side of the table, right across from Piper, took my drawing and looked at it with Will, who was sitting next to her, across from me.

''Wow, Nico, you… you can draw really well!'' Katie said. I didn't know how to react to that complement.

''So you can now start with this exercise, class!'' Miss A. loudly. Oops, we weren't paying attention. I saw Will raised his hand and Miss A. nodded that he could speak.

''Miss, could you tell us again what the exercise is, we weren't paying attention, sorry.'' he said.

''What were you doing then?'' she asked us, while the entire class was now watching us with interest.

''Uhm,'' Piper said, looking at me. I nodded at her, that she could tell. ''We were looking at Nico's drawing, Miss.''

''Ah, yes. Would you care to share?'' I got red and stood up and walked to the front of the class. I held up my drawing of Bianca and showed the class.

''Uhm, they were looking at the drawing I made of my sister Bianca.'' I said. Calypso, who sat in the front, and had been on good terms with Bianca, sometimes working on projects with her, spoke up.

''That's a really good drawing, Nico. It's just like that picture of the two of you she had on her phone. She showed me one time when we were working on a Science project. She told me you were the best at drawing, but I thought she was just exaggerating, being a proud big sister, though now I see she wasn't exaggerating one bit. Geez!'' I got red again.

''Thanks Calypso,'' I muttered to her. The girl next to her, looked closely at the drawing, then at me. It was giving me the creeps.

''Never knew her that well, but she was always nice to everyone.'' she said. Her name is Miranda, if I'm correct. But her comment got the attention from the rest of the class. They looked at me weirdly and I didn't really like it. Then a guy in the back raised his hand.

''Yes, Lee, what do you want to say?'' Miss A. asked. Lee, well, he didn't go to my school, so he doesn't know…

''What does Miranda mean with 'she _was_ always nice'?''

''My-my sister,'' I stuttered, ''Bianca d-died a couple of weeks a-ago.'' I took a deep breath.

''Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have asked.'' Lee said. I quickly sat back down next to Piper, who nodded at me to encourage me. Then Miss A. came to us and told us the exercise.

''You have to sketch a portrait of the person in front of you. So you, Piper, sketch Katie and vice versa, and Nico sketches Will and vice versa. If you need help, just call me over, okay?'' We nodded at her and she started walking around through the class. I started sketching Will, which was quite hard, seeing as he couldn't sit still for even a single second. _I have no idea how he can even concentrate enough to draw._ So I sketched him by what I'd seen already, what was in my head. That fortunately made it easier and I closed my eyes quite a lot to remember, without having to look at the moving guy in front of me. I was nearly finished with my sketch of Will from memory, when I looked up.

''Hey, switch? I show you my sketch, you show me yours?'' I asked Will. He nodded and we switched sketches. The sketch he was making was me sitting with my sketchbook in front of me with my eyes closed.

''Why are you sitting with your eyes closed all the time, Nico?'' he asked.

''Partially photographic memory, and you were moving too much, I couldn't draw you when you keep moving all the time.'' I said.

''Oh…'' I gave him back his sketch and he gave me back mine. ''That must be handy, because I can't remember shit at any time, which kinda sucks.'' The bell rang and we started packing our stuff.

''Yeah, it's pretty useful. It can also suck though.''

''What do you… oh…'' then realisation hit him. The shooting. I remember every single detail of that day, and those details come back very accurately in my nightmares. I quickly changed the subject.

''So, need stuff from your locker before going to your home?'' I asked. He shook his head. I got to my locker and he followed me. I switched my books and looked up at him. _Why was he staring? O well._

''So which bus?''

''Oh, yeah, sorry, forgot. You can take Percy's place by the way, he has swim practise.'' Will said. ''Jason will be with us in the bus though.'' At that Annabeth and Piper giggled. _Wow girls, need to make your crushes any more obvious?_ Me and Will walked out of the school. We got in one of the busses and Will walked to the back, where Jason was sitting. I just followed him and sat down next to him. Then I got out my phone to text mom.

 **Me: Mom, I'll be at Will's this afternoon, working on our English project about JFK. No need to worry, be back before 9. :*)**

 **Mom: Okay, but be back well before nine.**

 **Me: Yes mom, I'll be home early…**

I scrolled through some chats and saw that I had a couple of messages in the group with the girls. The two next to me were talking about Piper and not paying me much attention. _Wow Jason, very subtle, talking about Piper in front of me!_

 **Annabeth: Hey Neeks, what was that at lunch?**

 **Piper: Yeah, you and Hazel mad each other?**

 **Me: Yes, I'm mad at Hazel. No, I'm not going to tell you guys everything. It's about yesterday.**

 **Annabeth: Oh, OK, got it.**

 **Me: By the way, Pipes, I'm in the bus with Will and Jason and Jason is rather obviously talking about you. As in: 'I want to ask her out but I don't know how'…**

 **Piper: OMG, really? U think hes going to ask me out?**

 **Annabeth: Yes, we all think that, and it's quite obvious he likes you. I heard from Katie that he hasn't had a girlfriend because he hasn't found anyone he really likes, like, like a lot!**

 **Me: Yeah, I thought something like that. When Lou said they never had girlfriends, I thought that they might be waiting for a girl they really like instead of just some girl.**

 **Piper: OMG OMG OMG!**

 **Me: Sorry, bus stopped, need to get out. Text you guys later!**

 **Piper: And we want the details!**

 **Little sis** **: Me too!**

 **Me: Sure Pipes!**

I ignored Hazel again. We left the bus and went to Will's house, where his mother was baking cookies.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, my laptop was 'updating and reviewing' everything, which took over 24 hours. WHY?!**

 **And to the Guest that came with all those idea's, though about of their parents making up, that's exactely what I had in mind. Those other ideas are great! Thank you so much. I will include some new things, how about I do an extra curricular activity or something that gets Will to play the guitar (I do too, I love playing the guitar).**

 **I also got a random idea when I was in town a couple of days before when I was doing groceries for mom. More of the annoying person being Drew Tanaka!**

 **So what do you guys think about my new ideas? And more ideas are still welcome. I like it if you guys give me good ideas, they help with the writers block and just the writing in general.**

 **AN2: Corrected: done!**


	26. Chapter 26 English and broccoli soup (Wi

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 26.** **English and broccoli soup (Will)**

In the bus Jason was acting obnoxious. _He only wanted to talk about Piper, it seemed. I think he wanted Nico to tell her, which he did, so he'd have an easier time asking her out. And he constantly wants my advice on how to ask her out. He thinks, and Percy too, that because I'm gay I know everything about girls. Well, I don't. I'm just as clueless as they are, if not more. I never asked a girl out, how should I know? I don't know what to do when you are about to kiss a girl. I've never even kissed! But they think I have some kind of superpower when it comes to girls. I just don't. Still they insist on talking about it with me all the time. And in the bus Nico wasn't even listening much to our conversation, so if he was trying to hint to Nico that I'm gay, well, that didn't work, because Nico was either texting or staring out of the window._ We got out quickly, before Jason could say anything and I opened the front door. When we walked in, I smelled the wonderful aroma of my mom's cookies. _They are literally the best._ We walked into the kitchen and mom just got the cookies out of the oven.

''Hey honey, would you like a cookie? Oh, and would you like one too, Nico?''

''Thanks mom,'' I said.

''Thank you, Mi…Naomi. They smell great.'' Nico said. He took a bite and then followed, ''And they taste great too.'' He gave my mom a small smile. _Holy shit, Nico di Angelo, grumpy mr. Doom and Gloom, smiling?_ I must have stared, because both my mother and Nico gave me weird looks. Mom looked more happy, _as if she thought that I had a crush on him, which I have, but she doesn't need to know that!_ Nico looked a little unsure of what to do, and also a little uneasy, he looked at me questioningly.

''Sorry, I have just never seen you smile, di Angelo!'' Nico blushed slightly. _Ahw, so cute! No, stop thinking like that, stupid brain!_

''I _do_ smile from time to time, Solace. I'm just not always as sunshiny as you.'' he shot back at me. Mom raised an eyebrow. I thought about that for a moment. _Was he flirting with me? Or was he just… I don't know, complementing or insulting me?_ I must have looked utterly shocked and surprised, because Nico smirked and mom laughed.

''Uhm… okay, eh, let's start with, eh, with English.''

''Okay, honey. Good luck!' mom called, as we were walking up the stairs. ''Oh wait, Nico, are you staying for dinner?''

''If that's no problem, I'd love to stay for supper.'' Nico said politely.

''No problem, Nico. I'll make some extra for you.'' mom said, and Nico nodded. He got his phone and texted his parents, probably to say that he would stay here for dinner.

''Okay,'' I said when we got to my room. ''I found some extra information about JFK, I think I've got the book here somewhere…'' I'd gotten another book about the history of America when I was in the library today, and it had a lot of information about JFK. I grabbed my backpack and looked for the book. When I'd found it I handed it to Nico. He looked at the pages I'd marked and nodded.

''Seems like a good source for our project.'' he answered. We worked for another hour or so, and then we were nearly finished with the whole thing. Only thing left was to show it to Miss M. tomorrow in class and ask her if it was okay, and maybe edit some parts. Then Nico got a text, which he looked at and then ignored.

''So, now we've finished our English project, what do you want to do?'' I asked Nico. He shrugged.

''I don't know?'' he said. _Well, helpful, Nico, very helpful!_ I closed our English stuff on my computer and looked at my screensaver. Michael and me. Nico looked over my shoulder with me at the photo.

''Is that your brother?'' he asked. I nodded in response.

''That's me and Michael, about a week before we went to the beach…'' my voice trailed off. Nico seemed at a loss of words, not knowing what to say exactly. Then he went to his backpack and got out some kind of map. He opened it.

''This is a drawing I made. It was on the holidays, when we were in _Italia_.'' he said, his slight accent audible when he said Italia. Then handed me a drawing he'd made. It was obviously him and his sisters, arms on each other's shoulders and smiling widely. Nico was wearing a big black sweater. I think that must be the moment he'd described to me yesterday, the moment he'd gotten it from his sister and put it on. _Even in this drawing he looked incredibly cute!_ I smiled at the drawing and handed it back.

''It's beautiful, Nico. You can draw incredibly well.'' I thought I could see a faint pink glow on his face through his bangs, but I'm not sure. Then he got out his phone, scrolled for a while and handed it to me. It was a picture of him and his sisters making funny faces. The photo was obviously taken by one of his friends, as they were standing outside of a building, which looked like a school.

''That's me, Bianca and Hazel, a week before…'' he said in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. ''Piper took that picture with her p-phone, while we were goofing around. She later sent it to all of us, Annabeth had been sick at home and told us it looked like we had a lot of f-fun. Bianca had shown the picture to our parents, and mom had laughed r-really loudly when she saw it and even dad had smiled.'' Nico sounded really sad. I needed to comfort him, but how…? I gave him back his phone, and took him in for a hug. He froze for a moment, but then he hugged me back.

''Thanks, I needed that,'' he said when we broke apart. He still looked a little sad, but also comforted. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do but that was okay. It was a comfortable silence. Then Nico's phone buzzed, and mine did so as well about ten seconds later. He looked at his phone, send a couple of texts, and then suddenly blushed and quickly sent a response. _What was that about?_ Then I looked at my phone, and saw two stupid texts from Jason.

 **Jason: Hey Will, how's it going w/ Nico?** **;) ;) ;)**

 **Jason: Made any progress? *wink wink***

I nearly facepalmed and I wanted to scold at him. The idiot!

 **Me: Jason, kindly SHUT UP! Don't start like that, we are friends! As for you and me…**

 **Jason: No need 2 threatn me, Will. Just asking, as u r obvs into him. Do u even know if he… u know, swings that way?**

Now I really wanted to smack him in the face. Luckily Nico was busy with his phone at the moment, so he couldn't see Jason's stupid texts. I am so going to kill him!

 **Me: We are done talking about this, Jase. You are a great friend, but seriously, not now! Bye!**

 **Jason: OK, bro. Just remembr u can talk 2 me about it, kay?**

Yeah, talk with him about it, my ass! Nico was still typing on his phone, but then mom called us for dinner. We went downstairs and I smelled that mom had made her delicious broccoli soup and also her homemade bread. _Yum, I love it, so much!_

''Hey, kids. I made broccoli soup for dinner. I also made us a corn and cheese bread.'' mom said happily. Mom loves to cook and goes out of her way to make the best dinners, all hand made. We would sometimes eat out, but most of the time mom just made something fancy if we had something to celebrate.

''I've never had broccoli soup,'' Nico said.

''Oh, it's the best,'' I say with a big smile, because I just love it _so_ much, ''and mom's bread is also great, especially her cheese-corn bread. You'll love it, I'm sure!'' We sit down at the table and mom gives us a big bowl of soup and a chunk of her cheese-corn bread.

''Your father is running late today, and he won't be home before 10. So it's just the three of us for dinner,'' mom says. I nod and eat some more of the bread. Gods, it's delicious! Nico also looks like he likes mom's soup and bread, because he has another small smile on his face and closes his eyes every bite, as if to enjoy it more.

''Your cheese corn bread is delicious, Naomi. Almost as delicious as…'' his voice drifted off. He seemed to be lost in thought. Mom changed subjects quickly.

''Thank you, Nico. Now tell me, Will, how was school today?''

''History was quite boring, all those guys are dead, you know.'' Mom laughed and even Nico smiled a tiny bit. _God, I love that smile, even though I've nearly never seen it._ ''But the subject was interesting, I find the Greeks and their gods... well, interesting. Then free period, which I spent in the library with the guys, who were talking nonstop about two of Nico's friends while I made my homework. Then after lunch I had art, and I sat with Nico and two of his friends, Piper and Katie.'' I was telling them, ''We got back our drawings from the previous lesson, and I'd gotten an 8. Then we all stared at Nico's drawing, which was really life like, and we didn't hear Miss A. tell the next exercise. That was a little embarrassing, but it turned out we need to make a portrait of the person opposite to you. So me and Nico had to start with that, and I guess next week we'll follow with that.''

''What did you two draw last week?'' mom asked.

''I drew you, mom.''

''I drew my sister Bianca. I was really surprised I'd gotten a 9 for it, though.''

''Your drawing was great, Nico. And you obviously deserved it.'' I told him, and he blushed slightly at the complement. I then turned to mom, ''Miss A. had said only one person had a 9 and that most had a 7 or 8.''

''Wow, Nico, that must have been a beautiful drawing.'' mom said. Nico nodded at the complement. Then mom got to the dessert, which was cannoli from the bakery. Nico looked at it with a nostalgic gleam in his eyes. It must remind him of Italy. He ate it, also with his eyes closed, and then he said he'd have to go home. Mom offered him a lift, which he accepted. I wondered if I should go with, until mom asked me if I was coming. We got in the car, and mom and Nico had a conversation about Nico's friends. When we got to his house, Nico got out and thanked my mom.

''Thank you for bringing me home, Naomi. See you tomorrow at lunch, Will.'' He waved at us and walked into his home.

 **AN: So, all my chapters are updated/corrected. This chapter is so very late because first my laptop was 'updating' which took over 24 hours. Then I forgot about not posting this chapter and went on vacation to France. Now, back in the Netherlands, I have better internet to post so I post.**

 **I will also post my new fic story soonish, when I have corrected it and checked everything and think it's okay enough to post.**


	27. Chapter 27 A hug (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 27. A hug (Nico)**

After the cookies from Mrs. Solace, sorry Naomi, we went upstairs. I was sort of happy that I could stay here for dinner, but I'm not sure why. In Will's room I saw I had a text from Hazel, asking me if I was okay, but I ignored it. Then, after about an hour, we'd finished with English. We only need our teacher's approval, and done!

''So, now we've finished our English project, what do you want to do?'' Will asked me and I shrugged. How should I know?

''I don't know?'' I said slowly. I saw Will roll his eyes and close up our English stuff on his computer and looked I looked at the screensaver. That was Will, obviously, with a younger boy. Could that be his little brother Michael?

''Is that your brother?'' I asked, unsure if it'd be okay to ask. But he nodded and talked about him.

''That's me and Michael, about a week before we went to the beach…'' his voice wavered. I didn't know what to say, how to comfort him. So I went to my backpack and got out my sketch of the day Bianca had given me the sweater and I was smiling with her and Hazel. I am not sure why, but I showed it to him. It felt… safe. He knew how I felt, and I was trying to be a good friend.

''This is a drawing I made. It was on the holidays, when we were in Italy.'' I tell him, while handing it to him. He looked at my drawing and smiles, a genuine smile, I think.

''It's beautiful, Nico. You can draw really well.'' he tells me. I don't know what to say, so I want to show him a picture of Bianca. I take out my phone and search for one of my most recent photos with her, and clicked the one Piper made when we were leaving school. I handed him my phone and he looked at the photo.

''That's me, Bianca and Hazel, a week before…'' I say, my voice getting more and more quiet. I just can't say it. Then I explain about the photo. ''Piper took that picture with her p-phone, while we were goofing around.'' _Why is my voice so shaky?! He must think I'm an idiot!_ ''She later sent it to all of us, Annabeth had been sick at home and told us it looked like we had a lot of f-fun. Bianca had shown the picture to our parents, and mom had laughed r-really loudly when she saw it and even dad had smiled.''

I remember that day really well. _We were so crazy._ It just…makes me sad but happy at the same time, because I never get to be crazy and happy with Bianca anymore. Will handed me my phone back and I pocketed it. Then all of a sudden, Will came and hugged me. I didn't know what to do or what to think, but then I melted into the hug. It felt so good, like the sun embracing me again, warming me inside.

''Thanks, I needed that,'' I mumbled to him the moment we broke apart. It had been a comfortable hug, very reassuring. It felt… _safe_. We were silent for a while, until my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw Piper had sent me a text. Privately. _Okay?_ I opened it. I also heard Wills phone, so he'd also gotten a text from someone.

 **Piper: Hey, Nico, how's it going? Studying?**

 **Me: English project with Will.**

 **Piper: U sure it's not Biology?** **;)**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **Piper: S not studying each other's bodies?** **;)**

I felt my head get red. Damn it Piper!

 **Me: PIPER! No, just no! I don't even know him that well. We've just become friends! Just. Friends.**

 **Piper: Okay, whatever you say, Neeks!**

She sounded unconvinced and maybe even a little sarcastic. Ugh! But then I heard Naomi call us for dinner, and I realized I was quite hungry. So we went downstairs and Will and his mother started explaining about the broccoli soup and the cheese-corn bread, which she apparently made more often. I taste the bread, and it tastes really good! I close my eyes while eating the bread, to taste it better and enjoy it more.

''Your cheese corn bread is delicious, Naomi. Almost as delicious as…'' Bianca's pasta with cheese. That is, was, the most delicious things I've ever eaten. Bianca always made it just right, just like Nonna, and it tastes like an angel walking over your tongue.

''Thank you, Nico. Now tell me, Will, how was school today?'' Naomi says, changing the subject. Will started talking about history and art, and his mother was very interested in his art class, so she asked him what we'd drawn.

''I drew you, mom.''

''I drew my sister Bianca. I was really surprised I'd gotten a 9 for it, though.''

''Your drawing was great, Nico. And you obviously deserved it.'' Will complemented me and I blushed a little, as nearly no one ever complements me. Wait, that _is_ the reason, right? ''Miss A. had said only one person had a 9 and that most had a 7 or 8.''

''Wow, Nico, that must have been a beautiful drawing.'' Naomi said. I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. Then Will's mother got the dessert. Cannoli. Just like Nonna made for us when we were little. I took my first bite and closed my eyes to fully enjoy the cannoli and taste all its deliciousness, reminding me of Italy. After the cannoli I said I had to get home and Naomi offered to drive me there, which I gladly accepted. Will was also coming along. In the car, all during the ride, I talked with Naomi about my friends and sister, about Piper, about Annabeth and also about Hazel, even though I'm mad at her, I didn't say one thing against her. Naomi seemed to like them from what I told her. At my house I got out and thanked Naomi and said goodbye.

''Thank you for bringing me home, Naomi. See you tomorrow at lunch, Will.'' I said and waved at them. Then I went into the house and told my parents about my day.

''Hey mom, hey dad, I'm home,'' I said while walking into the kitchen, where they were. ''School was fine, especially art, which was surprising. I got a 9, highest of the class, for my drawing. And at Will's place we finished English and then we had dinner with his mother. His mother had made soup and bread and we had cannoli for dessert, which tasted great!''

''I'm glad your day was so good, Nico. And I'm glad you've made a new friend. This Will seems very nice.'' mom said. I smiled at her, grabbed an apple from the counter and went upstairs. I put the apple on my desk for later and started reading in my History book to prepare for tomorrows lesson. After that, I made my Italian homework. Easy. I am better in Italian than the teacher, as it's my first language. Then Hazel came in, obviously wanting to talk, but I ignored her and she left. I know I'm not being nice to her, but I'm just very mad.

I went to shower and got ready for bed **ve some back info. Jason and Piper were talking to .as well as, respectively, Will and Nico**

. In bed I started thinking about the day. About Will. About the afternoon. How he'd hugged me, full of passion. It was kind of weird, and unknown to me. Only my parents of sisters have hugged me before today. _What does it mean? Does it even mean something? He was just comforting a friend, or wasn't he? We were just friends, were we not? Or does he…? No. That's just Piper talking. Friends, nothing more! Just a friendly hug, that's all!_

 **AN: In the next chapter, I have writen the back info from these past two chapters, Jason and Piper were talking to eachother as well as, respectively, Will and Nico.**

 **More about that in the next chapter.**

 **Also sorry for not updating for such a long time. Apart from having a writers block for this story, my school just started back this week. So I'm probably getting less time to update.**

 **:(**

 **XXX**

 **Satan-with-grey-socks**


	28. Chapter 28 A chat between Piper and Jaso

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 28. A chat between Piper and Jason**

 **Jason: Hey Piper**

 **Piper: Hey Jason, what are you doing?**

 **Jason: Teasing and texting Will**

 **Piper: Same, but I'm teasing/texting Neeks**

 **Piper: Shit Nico doesn't want me to call him Neeks…**

 **Jason: Haha, I won't tell!** **:)**

 **Piper: Thanks, Jason!**

 **Piper: And what were you teasing Will about?**

 **Jason: Not sure if I should tell…**

 **Piper: I swear I won't tell him**

 **Jason: He'd hate me for telling…**

 **Piper: What can be so bad? Well, if it would be what it is with Nico… then I can understand. But I have a suspicion…**

 **Jason: …?**

 **Piper: Well, I can tell u if u tell me?**

 **Jason: Okay, I guess, but swear to never tell any1**

 **Piper: Promise!**

 **Piper: I was teasing him. Asking if he wasn't studying Biology…**

 **Jason: ?**

 **Piper: Each other's bodies…**

 **Jason: Oh… is Nico…?**

 **Jason: 'Cause I don't want to assume or anything…**

 **Piper: Yeah… He didn't get it first, hes kinda dense…**

 **Piper: Don't tell any1, please?**

 **Jason: Of course not! Why would I?**

 **Jason: Well as for what I teased Will about, I asked if he'd made any progress…**

 **Piper: Is this what I think it is…?**

 **Jason: Yes. And eh, well, I know he comforted Nico yesterday after that whole telling and stuff… I'm not sure what exactly happened, but somehow that's how they became better friends…**

 **Piper: So they're friends now? Not… something more?**

 **Jason: As far as I know…**

 **Piper: Well they should!**

 **Jason: What are you suggesting?**

 **Piper: WE are going to get them together, duh?**

 **Jason: How?**

 **Piper: You come over to my place tomorrow, Jason. We'll work on English and on a plan for those two, okay?**

 **Jason: Sure**

 **Piper: Oh, dad's home, so I've got dinner. See you tomorrow!** **:)**

 **Jason: Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a nice dinner, Piper! :)**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews. And sorry for the short chapter, but it's all I have ready at the moment. And it's just, like I said, back info for chapters 26 and 27, Jason and Piper texting to eachother and speculating on what Will and Nico could be doing and _should_ be doing. **

**Hope I see you guys soon!**

 **Satan-with-grey-socks**


	29. Chapter 29 Crying guys and knowing mothe

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 29. Crying guys and knowing mothers (Will)**

I woke up very early in the morning, even earlier than normally. I woke up in total and utter shock. I had dreamt, and it hadn't been good. Or well, it was a good dream, but the meaning of it wasn't good…

The dream was about hanging out with Nico, but that wasn't weird. It was wat happened towards the end of the dream that was weird, what shocked me awake. I had _kissed_ _Nico_. But I'd woken up before I could see his reaction.

 _This is bad… I can't think about my friend like that!_

So I quickly got dressed and watched some new episodes on my computer, just as a distraction. Then I got my backpack and made myself some breakfast and packed lunch. I kissed mom on the cheek before leaving for the bus. In the bus I sat down with Jason, who was talking to Percy about Piper. Apparently they'd talked all afternoon yesterday and this afternoon he'd go to her place. He was really pumped up. I wasn't really listening, but I got the joist.

At school we went to the gym; Basketball! After basketball we went to lunch, which was fine. We all sat together, and Hazel and Frank were sitting together, constantly blushing when the other said something. Percy was flirting with Annabeth (again) and she smacked him on the head playfully when he tried to put his arm around her. Lou and Cecil were sitting together as well, Lou kissing Cecil on the cheek, and Katie and the Stolls were talking. Piper and Jason were huddled in a corner, talking with hushed voices. So I sat down with Nico.

''Hi Solace.'' Nico said. _Oh, he's so nice! Acting as if yesterday never happened._

''Hello Nico. How's your day going?''

''Well, I had History, which was somewhat interesting. Then a free period in the library.'' Nico said, sounding a little awkward at the last part.

''Well, I had basketball, and I loved it. I'm the captain, so I had to come up with the training.'' I start enthusiastically. ''It was an training to work on our weaker points. At the end we had a small competition, which Jason won. I'm wondering why he isn't gloating right now and telling everyone, especially Piper, how he'd won and how he'd beaten me, which he'd normally do.'' I finished thoughtfully.

Nico looked at me in surprise. ''Really, well, maybe he's just talking with Piper, she said she's going with him to her place,'' he said, before adding slowly, ''She was worrying about her father this morning, about what he'd do, what Jason'd do…''

''Her father?'' I asked just a little confused.

 _He smiled. Oh gods, he_ smiled _! I like his smile, it is such a beautiful smile! Stop thinking about that, right now!_

''Her father is very… overprotective… of her. If he even sees a guy with her, he goes on full interrogation on the guy. So she's probably preparing him for that…'' Nico said after that laugh and some thoughtful thinking.

We talked some more and then the bell rang. We went to English class, but because we already had our project finished Miss M. told us we could do something for ourselves. So we went to the back of the library, where nearly no one ever comes, and talked. About nothing in particular. About school. About movies. And about much more. Then I decided to ask about hanging out together again. Maybe ask to do it again. And maybe to ask about how he's doing.

''So speaking about movies, do you want to watch some more sometime?''

''Sure,'' Nico answered.

''Maybe Saturday?''

''Uhm…'' Nico hesitated. _Why would he hesitate?_ ''Maybe in the afternoon?''

''Sure. How late? And at your place this time?'' I asked with a smile.

''Okay, sure.''

''Nico?'' I asked. ''Are you okay? I, I mean after yesterday…''

''Y-yeah, it's just, I'm sorta sad about it. I mean, I miss her. But she wouldn't want me to be sad. It's just… hard. It's still to… to soon. I'm still very, I don't know, shocked, I guess, and it's hard to believe she's no longer here for me. She can no longer give me advice, or give me a hug when I'm sad. She can't support me to….'' He couldn't talk, he was too upset.

''Oh, Nico. I understand,'' I said gently, while placing my hand gently on his shoulder, ''you miss her and you're still grieving. You need time, friends and patience. I, we, as your friends, can help. You need to remember the good times with her, all the times she's given you advice, all the times she held you when you were scared or sad. All the times you did something fun together, like going to the movies, or playing when you were little.''

He looked at me with sad eyes. Then, through teary eyes, he said, ''Y-yes, thank you, Will. For reminding me. You give good advice too and you're a good listener.''

I really wanted to give him a hug, but I wasn't sure if that would be okay with him. I didn't want to freak him out, or scare him. I wanted to just comfort him, to make him less sad. But I want to be his friend too, and I'm not sure what to do, so the best thing to do, is to ask him.

''Hey,'' I said as gentle as possible, ''do you need a hug?''

He looked at me with his big, sad eyes and then hesitantly nodded. So I engulfed him in a big hug, a warm, comforting, tight hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt my shirt get warm and wet from his silent tears. After a couple of minutes we broke the hug. Nico had stopped crying and was looking better, less sad.

''Thanks Will, I needed that.'' Nico mumbled. Then he wiped his tears and tried to compose himself. We talked about movies for a while longer, and then the second bell rang, signalling that the day was over. So I went to my locker and Nico went to his. At my locker Jason and Piper were waiting with Percy.

''Yo, Will. I'm going to Piper's place. We're working on English and stuff, you okay with riding with this water loving idiot?''

''Hey!'' Percy said, sounding a little offended, and shoving Jason.

''Sure, I'm fine with that. I'll just read or something.''

''Okay, see you guys tomorrow!'' Jason said while waiving and walking away with Piper.

Me and Percy got our stuff out of our lockers and went to the bus. In the bus we talked for a couple of minutes, Percy asked about the English lesson. I told him a bare minimum of what happened. I just told him we talked about movies and searched for good books. Luckily I had found a new book, so I started reading it after he'd finished talking about Annabeth. The book was nice, I read a couple of chapters and then took out my phone to listen to music and play a game.

I got out of the bus a stop early, because it's near a flower shop. In the flower shop I got two bouquets, a yellow one for on Michael's grave and a purple one for on Kayla's grave. Then I walked two blocks to our street and walked to our house. Mom welcomed me with a freshly baked apple pie. We ate a slice together and drank a mug with hot chocolate. She told me I had picked beautiful flowers for on the graves and that we would go to the churchyard this evening after dinner with dad. I was glad she had a day off, I always enjoy it, because it means she bakes something and then we sit together and talk. Today she asked about school and then about if there were any cute guys, except for Nico.

''So how was school today, Will?''

''Basketball practise was great! Then lunch, which was okay, my lunch wasn't the best, but it was eatable. Then English and I went to the library, as we'd finished our project, the only ones in the entire class. I got a new book.'' I said, while showing her my new book. ''And Jason is going to Piper's place now, to work on English. Perce was talking about Annabeth a lot during the bus trip.''

''So have you met any cute guys? Or is it Nico?'' she asked suggestively. I just got red.

''Mom~'' I whined. ''I so don't want to talk with you about this. So please, don't ask about this?'' I pouted.

''Okay,'' she said with a knowing look in her eyes. She just knows I like Nico, it's some kind of motherly instinct or superpower or something. After that, we started making dinner. We made a big dinner today, together it's much more fun, and when dad finally came home, we were ready to eat dinner.

We ate and then after dinner we drove to the churchyard. It was all the way across town, because we'd lived there at the time of their deaths. The churchyard hasn't changed much. Of course there are new graves, but we didn't go look at them. No today. Maybe another day, when there is more time. We went to their graves and brushed away the sand on them and then put our flowers on the graves. We stayed there a couple of minutes, remembering the good times all together and then we left.

At home I went up to my room.

''Ugh, homework,'' I muttered as I walked into my room. I hadn't finished studying for all my subjects, so I needed to put in some work. I started with the languages. By the time I was finished, I was really tired, so I decided to shower. After the shower I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. A couple from Percy and Jason and one from Nico. Nico first!

 **Nico: Thanks for today, you were great! I really needed someone to talk to, someone who understands. And you were a great friend today!**

 **Me: It wasn't a problem, I was glad to help. You needed a listening ear and I was glad to provide.** **:)**

 **Nico: And what we talked about, Saturday, what movies do you want to watch?**

 **Me: How about… a classic… how about the Lion King? Or… Aladdin!**

 **Nico: Okay.**

 **Me: Great, see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed!**

 **Nico: This early?**

 **Me: I'm an early bird, I rise with the sun…** **:D**

 **Nico: Well, I'm a night owl, so we're kind of opposites…**

 **Nico: But goodnight**

 **Me: Thanks, you too!**

I smiled. He'd told me goodnight. And we have plans for Saturday. Now let's check what the guys were talking about this time…

 **Jason: Guys, guys!**

 **Percy: Yes?**

 **Jason: Guess who Piper's dad is? Ur not gonna believe me**

 **Percy: IDK, tell meeee**

 **Jason: Tristan McLean! I met the freaking legendary actor!**

 **Percy: OMG! He's Piper's /dad/?**

 **Jason: Yes! I couldn't believe it, I freaked when I saw him.**

 **Jason: But he was kinda intimidating, though**

 **Percy: Y?**

 **Jason: He kept asking questions about me and stuff… Pipes was right, he's overprotective of her…**

 **Me: NO FREAKING WAY! Her dad, the Tristan McLean?**

 **Me: And most fathers are very protective of their daughters, they are their little baby girls!**

 **Percy: Hey Will still lives!**

 **Me: I was studying, idiot!**

 **Me: But now I'm gonna sleep, g'night!**

After texting I put on my pyjama's and got into my bed, the new book next to my pillow. I read some more and then fell asleep.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy lately.**

 **I did, however, get some new inspiration for this story. I woke up in the middle of the night. Or well, it wasnt exactely the 'middle' of the night, but about half past 3 in the morning, but I woke up with a new idea. And then I couldn't go back to sleep.**

 **I hope I will update more often, but I don't know for certain.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and I promise to update the next one later this week.**

 **XXX Satan-with-grey-socks**


	30. Chapter 30 Arguing (Nico)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 30 Arguing (Nico)**

I woke up because of another nightmare. Bianca. I was gasping for air when I woke up, crying. I quickly went into the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. On my way out I walked past Hazel, and she immediately tried to engage a conversation.

''Please, Nico.''

I ignored her. It wasn't polite, but I'm still mad at her. I wanted to walk past her, back to my room, but she had other ideas. She stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

''You need to talk with me, Nico. We need to talk about what happened on Monday, so please, talk to me? Can we at least have a conversation about it?''

''No, Hazel. I'm still mad at you, so no, I don't want to talk about it!'' I said slightly angry.

''You should talk with someone, Nico!'' She sounded desperate.

''I have people to talk with!'' I yelled in anger. Luckily I'd heard mom and dad leave already, so they won't overhear me yelling. ''People who _do_ understand, who _don't_ push me to tell them or others, who let me tell them stuff at my own pace, who are patient and give me the time and space I need. And you DIDN"T!''

Hazel looked really desperate now, and also sad. She looked as if she'd wanted to say something more, but I just walked away. I'd seen her confusion when I said I'd talked with someone else. She doesn't need to know about Will. She doesn't need to know about his past, he'd told me about that in confidence. And I didn't want to betray his trust. _He's nice to me, he's understanding, he's comforting, he's sensitive. And Hazel wasn't. She pushed me, and I don't like being pushed,_ I think angrily.

I got dressed and grabbed my bag. Then I went downstairs and ate breakfast with Hazel, which was in complete silence. Then we went to the bus, and I sat down in front of her, instead of next to her as always. When Piper and Annabeth entered, they were confused. We always sit together. Piper sat down next to me and Annabeth sat with Hazel.

''Hey Nico, what's up with you and Hazel? Are you two fighting?'' Piper asked gently.

''Sort of. I'm really mad at her. I don't really want to talk about it, Piper.''

''Okay.'' She looked confused.

Then Piper and Annabeth started talking about her supposed 'study date' with Jason yesterday, but her dad had really scared him. After her dad had approved of him, they went to her room and finished the English project. Then they'd talked for a good hour and then Jason had scotched a little closer to her. After some stuttering he'd asked her on a date, and she'd said yes. They were going to a movie this Friday. Then they just giggled for five minutes and then talked about what Piper was going to wear.

At school I got my stuff out of my locker and went to the History classroom. It was a fairly interesting lesson, about how the Romans transported their armies quickly and efficiently. Mr. Brunner can talk about it with a lot of passion, which makes it much more interesting. Then I had a free period, which I spent in the library with Hazel, Piper and Annabeth. It was awkward, very awkward. Me and Hazel didn't talk to each other and Piper and Annabeth tried to conversate around that.

Then at lunch everyone sat with someone, flirting, so Solace, no, Will decided to sit with me, as his two friends were with my friends.

''Hi Solace.'' I said. _Stupid, you're on a first name basis, so why the last name?_

''Hello Nico. How's your day going?'' he said smiling.

''Well, I had History, which was somewhat interesting. Then a free period in the library.'' I told him, not really wanting to go into the details about it.

''Well, I had basketball, and I loved it.'' he said enthusiastically. ''I'm the captain, so I had to come up with the training. It was an training to work on our weaker points. At the end we had a small competition, which Jason won. I'm wondering why he isn't gloating right now and telling everyone, especially Piper, how he'd won and how he'd beaten me, which he'd normally do.''

I was surprised by that comment, _if he'd beaten Will, why not brag about it? Why not try to impress Piper? Well, it might have something to do with Piper's father meeting Jason this afternoon and she's warning him or something?_ ''Really, well, maybe he's just talking with Piper, she said she's going with him to her place. She was worrying about her father this morning, about what he'd do, what Jason'd do…''

''Her father?'' Will asked, obviously very confused. It made me smile, which I nearly never do. So I tried to stop, which I did after a couple of seconds. _He does look rather cute when he's looking confused though… No stop it brain. No thinking like that!_

''Her father is very… overprotective… of her. If he even sees a guy with her, he goes on full interrogation on the guy. So she's probably preparing him for it…'' I explain to him. We talked some more, mainly about how funny it would probably be and then the bell rang, so we went to English.

Miss M. said we could do something for ourselves seeing as we were the only pair who'd finished the project already. So we went to the library, and in a far corner where no one would be bothered by us talking, we sat down. We talked mainly about movies. Then he asked if we'd watch movies together again, so sure, why not? But then he asked if I could this Saturday, and in the morning I'm going to go to Bianca's grave. So I felt kind of awkward.

''Maybe in the afternoon?'' I asked

''Sure. How late? And at your place this time?'' he said with his usual annoying smile. _But it is a beautiful smile… AHRG!_

''Okay, sure.'' I answered, happy that he didn't seem to have noticed.

''Nico?'' Will asked gingerly. ''Are you okay? I, I mean after yesterday…''

''Y-yeah, it's just, I'm sorta sad about it.'' I answered, before really telling him about it. ''I mean, I miss her. But she wouldn't want me to be sad. It's just… hard. It's still to… to soon. I'm still very shocked and it's hard to believe she's no longer here for me. She can no longer give me advice, or give me a hug when I'm sad. She can't support me to….'' _not feel like an outcast because I'm gay. She can't support me telling someone if I want to tell them. She can't support me if I get rejected or bullied because of it. She'll never be there for me when I want to talk about it with someone…_ I just couldn't speak anymore. I couldn't, and tears started to form in my eyes.

''Oh, Nico. I understand,'' Will said very gently, placing a hand on my shoulder, ''you miss her and you're still grieving. You need time, friends and patience. I, we, as your friends, can help. You need to remember the good times with her, all the times she's given you advice, all the times she held you when you were scared or sad. All the times you did something fun together, like going to the movies, or playing when you were little.''

 _He can really put that into words, better than I can right now. Or ever. I'm just not good with emotions._ I looked at him, still sad, but glad he was there. I nearly had the tears running over my face and said to him, ''Y-yes, thank you, Will. For reminding me. You give good advice too and you're a good listener.'' _Because he is a good listener, a good friend! Friend? Friend!_

After a slight hesitation, Will asked very quietly and gently if I wanted a hug. I didn't really know what I wanted, but a hug sounded very nice right about now. So I nodded. He took me in a big, warm, caring hug and I rested my head on his shoulder, getting his shirt wet from my tears. He didn't seem to mind, which I greatly appreciated. He rubbed circles in my back, which I found very calming. After a few minutes I felt better and we broke apart.

''Thanks Will, I needed that.'' I told him, while wiping my tears. I don't want to look like a cry baby in front of the entire school. He tried to distract me by talking about movies and making weird, corny jokes. They didn't really make me laugh, but just a small smile appeared on my lips every so often before the bell rang and the day was over.

I went to my locker and there were Annabeth and Hazel. After a couple of minutes Jason and Piper came walking towards us and then we took the bus. The bus ride was a lot of flirting between Piper and Jason, Hazel and Annabeth talking about something I wasn't really interested in, something girly. So I just stared out of the window. The closer we came to Piper and Annabeth's stop, the more nervous Jason seemed to get. Then they got out and his face was all nervousness. Me and Hazel sat in silence and got out at our stop.

At home we were silent and I got a cupcake with me to my room. In my room I made my history homework and read in a book I'd once gotten from my grandmother. It was in Italian, and it's one of my favourite books. Not because of the book, but because she'd given it to me. Mom had made dinner and we ate in silence. After dinner I got to my room and read in the book for a couple of minutes, but I couldn't really concentrate. Then I took out my phone and texted Will a thanks for today.

 **Me: Thanks for today, you were great! I really needed someone to talk to, someone who understands. And you were a great friend today!**

After about an hour I got a response from Will.

 **Will: It wasn't a problem, I was glad to help. You needed a listening ear and I was glad to provide.** **:)**

 **Me: And what we talked about, Saturday, what movies do you want to watch?**

 **Will: How about… a classic… how about the Lion King? Or… Aladdin!**

I rolled my eyes. That's what he calls a classic? Well, okay… Lion King is a classic and great, and Aladdin amazing too, but still. Kinda dorky. I don't think anyone else at school knows he's such a dork… well, maybe his friends?

 **Me: Okay.**

 **Will: Great, see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed!**

He's tired already? I'm still going to be awake for at least a couple more hours.

 **Me: This early?**

 **Will: I'm an early bird, I rise with the sun…** **:D**

He's a total dork! I can totally picture him 'rising with the sun' and being all happy and smiley in the morning… _But he's a really cute dork! No stop that! Ahrg!_

 **Me: Well, I'm a night owl, so we're kind of opposites…**

 **Me: But goodnight**

 **Will: Thanks, you too!**

 **AN: Ahw, sweet, sweet Will. He's trying to comfort Nico. And it's working, yes!**

 **Well, as promised, I updated the story this week. Not much to say anymore...**

 **Satan, out!**


	31. Chapter 31 Piper's dad (Jason)

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 31. Piper's dad (Jason)**

At lunch I wanted to brag to Piper about beating Will at basketball, which I nearly never manage, so I did and she laughed about it, how I, according to her, seemed ecstatic about. But then she told me about her father, and I got kind of nervous. Scratch that, I'm really nervous.

''So then at the last second I scored and I won. I won against Will! I never win against him, he's the best basketball player in the entire team, which is why he's the captain…''

''Well you seem happy about that,'' she laughed. Gods, her laugh is so cute. But she isn't like a stupid cheerleader or something. I found out last time, when she was at my place. She is super smart and a total badass. Thals seemed to really like her…

''Yeah, because this is the first time in years I beat him, so it's really an accomplishment for me,'' I told her proudly. She smiled at me again. ''And what are we going to do this afternoon? I know we have to work on our English project, but I don't think that'll take all afternoon.''

''Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. This afternoon.'' Piper said, a little quieter than before. I got the idea she was trying to warn me about something.

''Yeah?''

''My dad, he's kinda… overprotective. He might start firing questions at you if he meets you. He's done it before. It's a really annoying habit of his,'' she said a bit awkward, before reassuring me, ''But you'll be okay. I know it!'' Then she flashed me a smile and all my doubts were gone.

Then we had English, and Piper and I worked hard on our project, so we would have to do less English this afternoon, and more talking. Then we walked towards my locker before going to hers.

''Yo, Will. I'm going to Piper's place. We're working on English and stuff, you okay with riding with this water loving idiot?'' I told Will, teasing Percy a little. _Hey, what can I say, he is an idiot, sometimes at least._

''Hey!'' Percy said, sounding a little offended, and shoving Jason.

''Sure, I'm fine with that. I'll just read or something.'' Will answered, not really listening.

''Okay, see you guys tomorrow!'' I said to them while waiving and walking away from them with Piper.

When we were out of ear shot she giggled. ''Are you guys always like this? Or are you just teasing him more than normal now?''

''Nah, Perce and I are always like this. It's a kind of friendly rivalry.''

She laughed again. We arrived at her locker, where Annabeth was waiting with Nico and Hazel, who weren't talking. Piper got her books out of her locker and we went to their bus. In the bus Hazel and Annabeth were talking together and Nico sat in front of them, staring out of the window. Me and Piper on the other hand…

''I hope English won't take too long.'' I said to Piper.

''I hope you won't get scared by my father,'' she retorted.

''I don't scare easily. Sorry, Pipes!'' I said with a smug smile towards her. She just laughed.

''We'll see, tough guy, we'll see…''

But I was nervous. The longer we were in the bus, the more nervous I got. The longer we were in the bus, the closer we got to her house, to her dad. When we got out, I tried not to show my nervousness. But I think it showed. When we said goodbye to Annabeth and walked towards Piper's house she told me so.

''You don't have to be nervous, Jason. He'll like you, you're very likable,'' she reassured me. But I didn't feel so sure.

She opened the door and we walked to the kitchen. The house is very big, like very, very big. In the kitchen stood a man I easily recognised as Piper's father. Same skin tone, same hair colour. And of course, he was in their house and Piper greeted him. But he seemed familiar somehow. As if I'd seen him before. But I can't put my finger on it.

''Hey dad,'' Piper said cheerily. ''This is Jason. He's my English partner. We have to finish our project so we'll be going to my room.''

''Hold on, Sweetheart,'' her father said. ''I want to get to know your new friend.''

Piper rolled her eyes. I walked towards him and held out my hand, to shake his.

''Hello, sir. My name is Jason. I'm in Piper's English class and we are working on a project about…''

''Nice to meet you, Jason. My name is Tristan. Are you in any other classes with my little girl?''

''Dad~ '' Piper said.

''Ehm, yes, we are also in the same gym class. Our schedules don't match up because I'm on the Basketball team and that is sort of hard to fit in the schedule.''

''Ah, a sport man. Are you the Captain?'' he asked critically, but less scary than before.

''No, unfortunately not. One of my best friends, Will, is the captain of the Basketball team.''

''And what does this basketball player want to do when he grows up?''

''Uhm, I am not sure yet, sir. My father wants me to follow in his footsteps, but my big sister told me to follow my own dreams.'' I said nervously. I could get judged by how I think of my family, after all. And I want to make a good impression on Piper's father…

''Smart girl. You should follow her advice.''

''Okay dad,'' Piper said, ''We're going to start working on our English project, and you go, I don't know, study your lines or something…?'' _Study lines? Is he an actor? Wait, he… he looks like, he's Tristan McLean. Why didn't I recognise him before?_

''Okay, sure Piper. Good luck!'' Tristan said, before shooting me a quick look and then he disappeared through one of the doors.

Up in Piper's room we finished English quickly and then we started talking. I asked her about her dad, and if he really is the actor Tristan McLean. She told me he is, and that that is the reason she doesn't tell people her last name, because she doesn't want people to want to be her friend just because she has a famous father. I can understand that.

In no time at all we got to the topic of Will and Nico, and we decided to try and get them together. Piper said she would get as much info from Nico and maybe Hazel, who knows a lot about her brother and who he likes, normally. I told her that I already know that Will has a slight crush on Nico and that Nico is the kind of guy he'd liked before. I promised to try and figure out more about it. We said that we are going to plan more for them, but that we should keep this a secret for the time being, as they wouldn't be too happy with us if they knew that we are meddling with their love lives.

 _Wow, we've been talking for over an hour now! Time to… do the thing, yeah…_

I moved a little closer to her. She noticed, but didn't do anything about it. _That's a good sign, right?_

''Uhm, Piper?'' I asked.

''Yes, Jason?''

''I, eh, I want to, to ask you, eh, something.'' _Damn, why do I have to go all stutter-y right now?_ She looked at me expectantly. ''Ehm, I wanted to ask, to ask, ehm, if you would like to… to go on a… on a d-date with me?'' While I asked her that, I got red.

''I would love to go on a date with you, Jason.'' Piper said happily. As if she'd been waiting for that question _. Which she probably had…_

''Friday?'' I asked. Piper nodded. ''Okay, I'll pick you up at 8.'' _At 8 I will pick her up, and then I'll take her to see a movie. That'll be fun. I think. Gods, I have no idea how to plan this…_

After another half hour I had to go. At home I made a quick dinner with Thalia and we talked about today. When I told her that I had asked out Piper her reaction was a little weird, but to be expected. It's Thals!

''Well finally. You got your act together and finally asked her out. So what are you going to do?''

We talked for a while and then I went to text the guys. I'm not telling them about asking her out, but I am telling her about, well, her father.

 **Me: Guys, guys!**

 **Percy: Yes?**

Hah, a reaction, someone lives!

 **Me: Guess who Piper's dad is? Ur not gonna believe me**

 **Percy: IDK, tell meeee**

 **Me: Tristan McLean! I met the freaking legendary actor!**

 **Percy: OMG! He's Piper's /dad/?**

 _Totally saw that one coming, the reaction. Wish I could have seen his face when I told him…_

 **Me: Yes! I couldn't believe it, I freaked when I saw him.**

 **Me: But he was kinda intimidating, though**

 **Percy: Y?**

 **Me: He kept asking questions about me and stuff… Pipes was right, he's overprotective of her…**

 **Will: NO FREAKING WAY! Her dad, the Tristan McLean?**

 **Will: And most fathers are very protective of their daughters, they are their little baby girls!**

 **Percy: Hey Will still lives!**

 **Will: I was studying, idiot!**

 **Will: But now I'm gonna sleep, g'night!**

I decided that the homework could wait, and that I should plan some things for my date, _date (!)_ with Piper on Friday evening. After a while I got sleepy, so I took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Sleep sweet sleep.

 **AN: Another chapter. How are you liking it?**

 **So a chapter about Jason and his experience with Piper's dad.**

 **Well, I am finally updating again, but probably not as much as before anymore, because I'm still sort of stuck. I can write parts, but not as fast as before anymore. Before I'd write a chapter a day, now maybe a chapter a week. So sorry about that. I will not, however, abandon this fic.**


	32. Chapter 32 Complaining, teasing and answ

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 32. Complaining, teasing and answers (Will)**

I woke up bright and early like always. I made myself some breakfast and went back to my room. I studied for some time because I always do in the morning, and then got dressed. I went to the kitchen and made myself some lunch for today. I put it in my backpack along with a bottle of water and a banana.

In the bus Jason wouldn't stop talking about the day before, but I got the feeling he didn't tell us everything about the afternoon with Piper.

''Her father was going full on interrogator on me. it was kinda scary to be honest.'' Jason said.

''I can understand. Most of the time fathers want to know about a possible boyfriend for their daughter.'' Percy said.

''That's just what most parents do, they are protective of their children,'' I followed.

When we got to school we went to our lockers to dump our stuff and get our books for the first two periods. Social Studies and Science.

With Social Studies we watched a movie or documentary or something about the school system in Europe. It is very different there than it is over here in the US. They have all sorts of… Oh, whatever. It was just an introduction to the new chapter.

With Science we were mixing chemicals and testing if substances were metals. It was fun and those safety glasses and lab coats were looking hilarious on Jason and also on Percy. Jason the combination with his golden framed glasses underneath the safety goggles, and that lab coat, he looked just like a scientist. And Percy just looked ridiculous. Plain ridiculous. I can't even explain how weird he looks. I did most of the work, as I want to become a doctor so I need to know this kind of thing. They however….

Then it was lunch time. It was weird. Me, Jason and Percy sat with Nico and his friends at a table. Then Drew came by, flirting with Jason again. But Jason isn't interested in her. He's (obviously) interested in Piper, but Drew doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that someone can just not be interested in her. Then Jason stood up.

''Drew, could you leave, I am trying to have a conversation with Piper here and you are disrupting us all.''

Drew looked very offended and then with a ''Puh'' and a raised head she walked off, looking as if she didn't understand what had just happened.

The rest of us had just been staring at the whole thing and we didn't say a word. But when Drew was away we all laughed loudly at her antics. It was in one word, hilarious, to see. All 13 of us were still talking about it until the bell sounded. Then everyone went to their respective classes.

Which in my case meant Economics from that hag. Sorry, that isn't nice, but she isn't nice. I handed in my homework and then I sat down. It was a boring lesson, about price and quality differences. I really tried to pay attention, but I just couldn't, it was too boring.

Then I had Physics, which meant talking all lesson with Jason and Percy. We were talking, more like whispering a conversation. About how Jason is going on a date with Piper on Friday. Then we talked about how Percy should ask out Annabeth, he said he's very interested in her, but that he is also kinda scared of her. She seems super strong and analytic on top of being a total genius. Then we talked about Drew.

''She's such an attention seeker.'' I said.

''Totally. Remember when she was all into me, for like a month and then she didn't like me all of a sudden anymore? First she was constantly flirting with me, and then she started ignoring me. I like it this way better, but still,'' Percy said.

''Yeah, and now for the last three weeks she's been constantly talking to me, or well, she is trying to talk with me, but I just find her annoying.'' Jason complied.

''I don't really mind people who want to talk to me, but she's so pushy. And Drew's constantly flirting with everyone. Who'd want someone like that? But the part that she needs attention so much is the worst.'' _I really hope she is going to stop doing that, but she unfortunately probably won't._

''And even though we tell her all the time that we're not interested…'' Percy started.

''She won't listen to that. She just won't stop talking to you, even when you're talking with someone else!'' Jason finished.

''Like this lunch, you were talking to Piper, and you were flirting with her –'' Percy said.

Jason got a little red. ''I wasn't flirting with her,'' he said in a hushed voice.

''Sure you weren't!'' I said while sticking out my tongue.

''Anyway,'' Percy said, ''you were flirting with her, and she just interrupted your private conversation to get some extra attention. She is _way_ to needy.''

''I just don't get why she'd need that much attention.'' I said, but then the bell rang.

''Finally, the day's over!'' Percy exclaimed. ''I can go home and –''

''You have to make your homework,'' Jason deadpanned.

''Why do you always have to spoil my fun?'' Percy wined. _Just like a five-year-old…_

''Well, it's the truth,'' Jason said. ''And you also have to go back tomorrow…''

''Well, now my day is ruined…'' Percy said sadly, pretending to cry.

They go on like that until we reach our lockers. _Why can't they act like normal teenagers?_ I get my books out of my locker and then stuff them in my bag.

''Hurry up, you guys, you two can bicker later. Otherwise we'll miss the bus!''

''Sure. Hey are we gonna hang out now? We can make our homework together and then, I don't know, make pizza or something?'' Percy asked. _Well, sometimes he does have good ideas..._

''I suppose,'' I start slowly. ''My place this time? Dad isn't home and mom won't be back before 6. We'll have the house all to ourselves.''

Percy and Jason high fived and I just walked to the bus. We sat down and at my stop we got out, and I couldn't be happier, because those two had been constantly talking about those two girls.

About how pretty/beautiful they are, how smart, how clever, how much they are themselves. That they don't give a shit about others. Jason said that Piper could be the most popular bitchy girl, with her dad and all, but that she was so normal, so against it all. Percy said that Annabeth was super-duper smart and that she could easily brag about it all the time, but that she didn't, that she just acted as if it was natural.

I had, in the meantime, been thinking about Nico. _He totally doesn't care about what anyone thinks of him, and he does what he deems right. Not to mention that beneath that dark and somewhat gloomy appearance he's a little dorky. He has an amazing laugh and smile, but I don't think many people have ever seen it. He's also not that easy to decipher, but that's okay, he's been through a lot. And even though he's been through so much, he's still going on. He is strong, and also very mysterious. And oh my gods, he's so cute, but also hot, and adorable, and his hair is so dark and I… I don't even know if he is into me… So before this goes any further, I need to figure that out._

So I make a mental _to do_ list:

\- _Find out if Nico is straight/gay/bi/pan_

\- _Try to figure out if he might like me (maybe ask Hazel or Piper or Annabeth?)_

\- _Figure out a way on how to tell Nico I like him_

At home I grab us some snacks and something to drink. We then go up to my room and make our homework together, in record time I might add. Then we play some video games until I hear mom come home. We go downstairs to greet her and then make dinner.

''Hey mom,'' I greet her with a hug.

''Hey Naomi!''

''Hello Naomi.''

''Hey boys, how was school?''

''Uneventful today.'' Jason answers. ''But yesterday, after school, now that was eventful…''

''Yeah, you got to meet the father of your new _girlfriend~,_ Jay,'' Percy teases.

''She's not my girlfriend!''

''Yet!'' Percy and I say at the same time.

''Piper and I are friends,'' Jason desperately tries to deny.

''How about your date?'' I ask him. I had no idea if he even _has_ a date with her, but just to tease a little…

''How… how did you find out about that?'' Jason asks me, getting a little red.

''Wait, you are actually going on a date with Piper?'' I said loudly.

''Yes. I… why did you ask if you didn't know?''

''I think that William,'' mom said. _Oh, I might have gone too far. I know I've gone too far, for mom nearly never calls me_ William _since I don't like it, only when I'm in trouble._ ''was just teasing you and tried to get you to say you didn't ask her yet.''

''But it worked!'' Percy said happily. ''So tell us about this date with Piper. How did you ask her? And when is your date?''

We made dinner and while making it, Jason told us about how he'd asked her out and that she had seemed to be expecting it and that she said yes immediately. Then he explained that he was going to pick her up on Friday with his sisters car, which Percy and I agree on is amazing, and that they are going to the movies. Jason said he'd talked about it with Thalia yesterday and that she'd helped him formulate a plan for the date.

When he was done explaining the pizza was almost ready and we readied the table for dinner. I got the plates, Percy got the glasses (but Jason took over after Percy dropped one which broke), Jason got and filled the water can and mom took out the pizza knife. Dad was to come home late, so we saved him some pizza.

After dinner we talked some more and around 8 Percy's mom called him, a little distressed. She didn't know that he was going to be at my place and she was very worried. We explained and Percy promised to come home, so Jason left with him. I watched the news with mom (nothing much, just your non interesting national news, and something about the military) and then I went to my room. I read some more for Biology tomorrow, as we're going to extract plant DNA which I find very interesting and super cool. Then I watched two older DreamWorks Dragons episodes and went to bed. But dad was still not home, so he probably has a late shift or something.

Tomorrow's a new day!

 **AN: I have changed chapter 17, wich was the wrong one before, so sorry about that!**

 **So, I've been busy this past week, seeing as the night before last we did our Sinterklaas (kinda like Santa Claus but it's the original and it's earlier, dec. 5th/6th) gift exchange surprise thing with my family and my boyfriend's family (it was really fun btw). But I had to make not only my own, also my brother needed help (meaning I made most of his too, 'cause he's as creative as a potato (no offense to the potatoes that are creative)) and I made the game. So that took a lot of time this week, also, I am bad at poetry, and I made a poem about my gifts of about 40-50 lines. So I had nearly no time to write, but this chapter I wrote a while ago, though I am nearly through the chapters that I've already written...**

 **Wish me luck! :***


	33. Chapter 33 Apologising and forgiving

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 33. Apologising and forgiving (Nico)**

I woke up from another nightmare. In essence it was the same as always, but it was different, it made me realize something. Bianca tried once again to stop the man, but she got shot. Only the police sniper was an idiot and missed. Then the crazy man started swaying with the gun again. Bianca had died for nothing, she hadn't needed to die…

Luckily the dream ended there, I couldn't have stand it if any one of my other friends or if Hazel would have died. It made me think. Maybe I should try and make up with Hazel. She had only tried to help… It isn't her fault I didn't want to talk about it, right?

So I go up, dressed in my favourite black jeans and shirt and grabbed my aviators jacket. I really love that thing! I went downstairs and me, Hazel and mom ate breakfast in silence. Then we got on the bus and sat not together once again. Piper and Annabeth were frowning once again. They still don't know the extent of our argument…

At school I got to my locker and grabbed my books. Economics first period, whoop dee doo. I hate economics. And I hate our teacher even more. Miss Dotts or Drots or Dodd or something. I don't know, and I most certainly don't care. I didn't listen to her and was daydreaming, and thinking about how to apologise to Hazel. Luckily Miss whatever-her-name-is doesn't care about the students she's teaching. So I didn't get in trouble with her for not paying attention.

Then was social studies. We were talking about how other country's school systems work. We started with Europe today. Luckily it was just a documentary, so if I dozed off for a few minutes, which happened more often than not, , which happened more often than not, , which happened more often than not, it wasn't really a problem.

At lunch, a girl, I later learned was called Drew, came to flirt with Jason. He didn't seem very amused and he was trying to hold his conversation with Piper, who grew more and more annoyed by Drew by the minute. Then finally Jason told Drew to piss of and we all had to laugh very loudly, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. The rest of the lunch hour we just talked about what an idiot Drew was, and apparently she'd tried to flirt with Percy before too, but he didn't really like her. Lou and Katie also had a lot of things to say about her, none of which were very friendly…

After lunch I had double Biology. It was actually very interesting, considering I normally don't really like the subject. It's just that miss J. is so nice to all of us. It was about extracting DNA from a fruit, and we could choose which fruit. She first explained though. We were better to choose the one we hated, because we were to destroy it and squash it and then filter it and after some complicated steps, we could see the DNA with our naked eye. It was really cool. I didn't really hate any of the fruits miss J. had, so I just picked the one that nearly no one else picked, the strawberry. Everyone apparently loves strawberries. But at the end of double Biology, everyone together got to eat the fruit that wasn't squashed and had its DNA extracted. So it was a really fun lesson.

The bus ride home was kinda awkward. Hazel and I still hadn't made up and Annabeth and Piper were feeling awkward, I could just see it on their faces. When they got out they started walking and talking together. At our stop Hazel and I got out and at home we went to the kitchen to eat a cookie. Mom wasn't home yet, so we had the house all to ourselves.

''Nico?'' Hazel sounded unsure.

''Yes Hazel?''

''Could we, could we talk?'' Did she read my mind? I wanted to talk with her after finishing this cookie. Gods, this is a great cookie! Stop, focus Nico, focus!

''Sure.'' I answered once I regained my focus on the situation at hand. ''I actually wanted to talk with you too.''

Hazel looked up to me. ''You did?''

''Yeah, I wanted to apologise.'' I said the last word very quietly. I don't normally apologise, but this is Hazel.

''You… wanted to apologise?''

''Yeah. I wanted to say that I didn't try to understand your motives and that it was egoistic of me to not tell our friends about Bianca. I now understand that you had the need to talk about it, while I didn't.''

''Neeks,'' Hazel said softly. She used my nickname. My stupid childhood nickname. She must really be genuine. ''I get that you didn't wanted to talk about it. You weren't ready to tell others for reasons I don't know. I should have been more patient. And I definitely shouldn't have pushed you into telling others about her. She was your sister first.''

''But she was your sister too, and I should have thought of how it affected you. I just didn't think…''

''You are still grieving, Neeks, and you need time. You cannot do things you're not ready for and you cannot let anyone, not even me, push you into telling them. Okay?'' While speaking she gently cupped my face, making me face her. ''Promise to not let anyone push you around and to do things on your time, on your terms. Promise me that?''

I weakly nodded and she hugged me tightly.

I normally never let anyone hug me tightly, or actually hug me at all, but recently I have needed some hugs. After a nightmare. Or after the bad memories of B… that day. Hazel was there every time I had a nightmare. And Will was there when I told him about Bianca. He is a good friend. But it is still weird, I am so confused about my feelings towards Will. I haven't told him everything about me. He doesn't know about my… that I am gay. But he knows about Bianca, and he knows how it feels. That's what is so good about being with him, he understands and he is so very patient.

After about five minutes we break the hug and then Hazel made us some hot chocolate. Mom always makes hot chocolate if someone is upset, or if someone isn't feeling well (emotionally) and it always makes us feel so much better. We drank it in silence and then we heard the bell ring. Hazel opened the door and Annabeth and Piper walk in.

''You two need to make up… wait, is that hot coco?'' Piper says. ''You two already made up?''

''It looks like they did, so our visit is unnecessary. C'mon Pipes!'' Annabeth tells Piper. Then she turns to us. ''You two, just talk about it. You'll feel better!''

And then Annabeth and Piper leave, as abruptly as they came. Hazel and I exchanged looks and then we laughed.

''We have such weird friends!'' I laugh. I nearly never laugh, only when I'm with just my sisters or with Anna or Pipes.

''But they are the best. They came over just to make sure we talk it out and make up. They are so sweet!''

''They are.'' We talk some more and then we go upstairs, because homework doesn't wait and I don't want to get on the bad side of some of our teachers. I finished nearly all my homework by the time mom called me and Hazel down for dinner.

Simple mashed potatoes with beans and a sausage. It wasn't a first class dinner, but it tasted good and I ate some. Then we ate pudding together and talked about the day. I enthusiastically talked about the DNA experiment and mom told us the fruit sounded delicious. That's literally all she picked up about our DNA experiment. But the fruit had been delicious.

Then me and Hazel went upstairs and I, after finishing the last of my homework, played videogames for an hour and then I went to bed. I wasn't physically tired, but emotionally, that's a whole different story…

 **AN: Super sorry for not updating. I was planning to last weekend, but I got super busy. First gala, which is sort of like prom for you Americans, though for the upper three grades. And on Sunday we went to my aunt for an early birthday celebration, which meant we were away all day. I did have a fun weekend, though.**

 **But then on Monday, I got sick. Flue. I was sick for multiple days and yesterday I was still not entirely well.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Unfortunately I am still stuck in the story, horrible writers block. I have tried to write some other stories, but nothing's working. I have only a couple more chapters, and after that we'll have a problem. But I hope to be able to write before that again.**

 **I will post another one of the stories that I wrote to try to fix the writers block if you guys want. Just tell me.**


	34. Chapter 34 'Death Glares' and disappoint

**3 days and beyond.**

 **Chapter 34. 'Death Glares' and disappointment (Will)**

I woke up after a dream about our vacation from when I was 5 and when my brother and sister died. I still have those nightmares sometimes, but less and less as time goes by. So I got up and got dressed. My usual attire of something bright and sunny. I got my favourite light blue jeans, but the knees are a little worn. I put on my orange shirt with a Pegasus on it. I got it from mom and dad last time we were in New York and we went to go horseback riding on Long Island. The manage was called CHB, whatever that means, and their logo was the Pegasus. It is by far my favourite. It's kinda like the Pegasus from Greek mythology.

Anyhow, I got up and ate breakfast with mom and dad. Dad was only home because last night he had a very late shift so he could come a bit later today. The breakfast together was nice. Normally we don't get the time to eat all together much, mostly because of my father's job. But the breakfast was nice. we talked about school and we, meaning my father asked a lot of questions, talked about 'cute' guys. I didn't answer much. But mom had a lot to say. About that Nico seems like the guy I would like. That Nico seems very nice and proper. That he had been through a lot. But I told them that he is a friend but that at first he hated me. So even if I did like him, which I don't, at least that's what I told them, he would never like me back, even if he is gay, which he isn't.

I almost missed the bus, which never happens, and sat down with Jason and Percy, a little out of breath.

''Hey Will, what's up?''

''Why're you so out of breath?''

''I ran here,'' I deadpan.

Percy rolled his eyes. ''We can see that, dude!''

''I had breakfast with my parents and it took a little longer than I expected.''

''Your dad was there, he nearly never is…'' Jason answers. His father is a lot alike mine, but his doesn't care much about his children, only to pressure them into following him in their careers, which they don't want. My dad lets me choose my own path and gives me quite a lot of freedom. He gives me advice and cares a lot about me.

''Yeah, he had to cover for someone at his job and then he worked late, so he got the early morning off. Because of that, we all had breakfast together. It was nice. Only they kept asking questions about if I like someone, which was annoying. I just told them I don't like anyone.''

''Which is a lie~!'' Percy sing-a-song-ed.

''Hush, Perce! You cannot tell everyone!'' Jason whisper-yelled.

''Sorry, sorry,'' Percy answered. ''Geez, don't make such a fuss!''

''Percy, please, be quiet. I don't want everyone to know I'm…''

''Sorry!'' Percy said again.

''It's okay. But you do like, you know…?''

''Yeah…'' I say, very softly, hoping no one heard. I might have blushed a teeny tiny bit. Okay, I blushed. ''But I don't wanna talk about it. I like, you know, but well, they are never gonna like me back, because, you know, reasons.''

''You couldn't have been more vague.'' Percy told me.

''Thanks, now could we discuss something else, like, for instance, Jason's _date_ this evening?'' I ask them.

They happily talked about Jason's date this evening, so I had time to think. I thought back to my mental _to do_ list.

 _* Find out if Nico is straight/gay/bi/pan/whatever_

 _* Try to figure out if he might like me (maybe ask Hazel or Piper or Annabeth?)_

 _* Figure out a way on how to tell Nico I like him_

Well, I still am at the first point. The second point would be coming after the first and the third probably too.

But before I could get to think too much about it, we luckily arrived at school. I got to my locker, grabbed my stuff for Biology _(Yay!)_ and we went to the room.

Miss J. was soon explaining our experiment. Luckily we have a double period. That means we have all the time to work on it relaxed. We first had to choose a fruit. I choose the strawberry, as nearly no one choose it. That meant I had to work alone. My weirdo friends worked together and choose a kiwi. Those two had a lot of fun nearly destroying the kiwi. I on the other hand just followed the instructions miss J. had given. After about fifteen minutes the DNA became visible to the naked eye, which was really cool. The DNA was driving on top of the squashy liquid-y substance. So it was really well visible.

Yet somehow Percy fucked up his and Jason's experiment, so they had to choose. To start over with the entire experiment, and quite possibly ruin it again. Or to finish it with someone else and write the report all together. So they choose the second option and decided to invade my experiment. They are now partnering with me and we have to write our reports together. We have to describe the experiment and then explain what we did per person. They were _very_ grateful to be a part of my very well documented Strawberry DNA experiment.

We decided to work on it on Sunday and finish the entire report. When the lunch bell ringed we went to the cafeteria to eat lunch with our newest friends and their friends. Which means we're sitting with Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Lou, Cecil, Katie and the Stolls. The Stolls were talking with Cecil, Frank and Nico about something and the girls were also talking all together, apparently about the date between Jason and Piper. Me, Jason and Percy mixed with the guys and we all talked. Nico told Jason that he'd better be good to Piper, or he'd have to deal with him. He was really threatening. He was very protecting of her.

Jason promised to treat Piper well and to not break her heart. Nico sneered at him one last time, what I would call a 'Death Glare'. Then he went back to his lunch, as if nothing ever happened. Some people at other tables were looking surprised at what Nico had just done, and how scary he could be. They probably also remembered the Monday we first met, when we had that huge argument. He can be very, very scary. I don't know if I ever wanna, no I definitely never wanna, receive a 'Death Glare' and I don't want him as my enemy. So I added that to my _to do_ list. That now makes with this addition:

\- _Find out if Nico is straight/gay/bi/pan/whatever_

\- _Try to figure out if he might like me (maybe ask Hazel or Piper or Annabeth?)_

\- _Figure out a way on how to tell Nico I like him_

\- _Don't ever piss off Nico di Angelo, he'll kill me for sure._

After that scary lunch, I went to the gym for Basketball. Today we were training for endurance. We were all running and dribbling. It isn't much fun, but we need to train for endurance. It is very important to train for that. After Basketball I got a quick shower and then me and he guys went to the bus and to our homes. Jason had to prepare for his date and Percy had something to do with his parents.

At home I went to the kitchen and made some cookies (mom had made some dough ready, I only had to form the cookies and put them in the oven). They tasted great and I took some up to my room. I grabbed my pyjama's and put them on. With those on, I decided to watch a movie. This movie was great, I only had to sit back, eat cookies and relax. Then, mom came home, we made lasagne together. After dinner I helped with the dishes and told mom about the day.

Then I saw, as I went to my room, I had a text from Nico.

 **Nico: Will, I am so sorry, but my father decided I have to go somewhere tomorrow all afternoon. I argued with him because I have something planned already (movies) but he won't budge. How about we watch some movies on Sunday?**

 _He argued with his father just so he could hang out with me?_

 **Me: Sorry, I can't. Sunday me and my dumb lab partners are going to work on Biology. Meaning I will have to do nearly everything as my partners are Jason and Percy and they will be fucking everything up…**

 **Nico: Sorry, how about some other time?**

 **Me: Sure**

 **Nico: See you Monday, I have to go argue with my father…**

 **Me: Okay…**

 **Nico: Bye**

 **Me: Bye Nico**

Well, now I can't become better friends with Nico, and I want to do that so much. I wonder what he's got with his family. I hope he's okay, that his family is okay. I can't help but wonder if it may have something to do with his sister Bianca.

I watch some more television, just zapping, and then I draw some more. I try to draw Nico from memory, but I'm just not that good with drawing people or drawing from memory. So I throw it away and start drawing some scapes. Mountains, some city scapes. Then I saw it was late, so I went to bed.

I was tired, sad, worried. But I pushed it all away and went to bed and then fell asleep.

 **AN: Super sorry for not updating for almost two months. I was very busy, sick a lot, and I got kicked out of my sort of not really school thingy. So I've had a crappy few months.**

 **But I worked about writing new chapters, and I wrote half of one and edited the one before it. I did write some chapters to work out my writers block. Most of them are mortals meet demigod shorts. Perhaps I'll make a story with every chapter being a new short, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **I'll tell you all later.**

 **I have to babysit and it's Carnaval here, so there isa lot of partying, meaning not much peace and quiet.** **And I will update again as soon as possible, perhaps some of my mortals meet demigods chapters, so see you all later!**

 **:***


	35. Chapter 35 Ruined plans and lying father

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 35. Ruined plans and lying fathers (Nico)**

I woke up because of another nightmare, surprise surprise. Bianca died in my arms after getting shot, this time not in the head, but in the chest. Her last words to me were that I should live proudly and that I shouldn't regret anything.

That is good surprise, I guess. She told me what she had told me before.

I dressed in all black again with my aviators jacket and went downstairs for breakfast. I was so glad I made up with Hazel yesterday, we could now just talk again. After breakfast and after packing the lunch packets mom had prepared we went to the bus. We got on and then sat together. Piper and Annabeth seemed relieved when they got on.

First we had Science and it was boring and totally not fun. I sat with Piper, who also seemed bored. Hazel and Annabeth actually tried to pay attention, because they're good students. I felt like dying would be more eventful. Luckily then we had lunch. The girls all sat together and me and the guys did too. Then Will, Jason and Percy sat with us. I, naturally, had to threaten Jason a bit, because Bianca used to threaten every boy/girl that wanted to date any one of us, being the oldest. Now, I am the 'scariest' of us all, being good in making death threats. Jason looked really scared, and it gave me some sort of fulfilment. I was able to scare a guy twice my size and three times as strong shitless.

After lunch I had study hour with everyone except Will, Jason and Percy, who had Basketball. We just talked a lot, about Piper and Jason's date and also about Frank and Hazel's date. I in the meantime, quietly made some Science homework, because that'd mean I have time to stalk Hazel and Frank's date this evening, as it is at our home and they'll be cooking and watching a movie. It would also mean I have more time tomorrow, when Will's coming over to hang out and watch movies.

After study hour I had physics, with Annabeth and Frank. It was a bit boring, but I don't really mind that much. The last lesson of the week is the one that means you can do whatever shit you wanna do, so that's a plus. At least I had no real work to do last hour of the week.

After school Frank went with us in the bus. He sat with Hazel, and looked very nervous, while I sat alone in front of the others. I was thinking about tomorrow, that it will be fun with Will. I am really looking forward to it. _I am super excited about hanging out with him but hanging out with Will is really confusing. I don't know why exactly, but I am, very confused. About my feelings for him. I might like him as more than just a friend. But do I like him as a potential best friend or as a crush? I am so confused. But luckily we get to hang out tomorrow._

At our house Hazel and Frank went to the kitchen, to prepare dinner for themselves and also for us. Frank had brought some ingredients for dinner and put them on the counter. I think it's sweet that they are cooking together. I watched from the doorframe, making sure they didn't see me, for a while and saw that Frank blushed every time Hazel even complemented him or if they did something, like cutting the veggies together. He won't do anything to my little sister, he'll be good. So I decided to go to my room and draw.

I ended up drawing Will. I drew him as I thought he would look like if he was playing basketball. I have, of course, seen him in his gym clothes, because I have gym with him. I have seen him play basketball with gym too. It was therefore not too hard to imagine him playing basketball. I can imagine his muscles all tensed and him all shiny from sweating. _Yeah, I am probably crushing on him. Not just probably, I am_ definitely _crushing on him… I should stop before it gets worse… I probably can't though, I am in to deep, because I am friends with him, he knows more about me than Piper and Annabeth and maybe even more than Hazel._

I finished the drawing and put it in the map with personal drawings I don't want to show to anyone. In that map I have some drawings I don't wanna share. Not even drawings of Bianca I have in that map, they are on my wall, in my sketchbook, everywhere. In that map I have some of my drawings of my emotions, sometimes of my former crushes. Those crushes just didn't often last beyond about a week or something. But this thing about Will, it's different. Stronger.

Then I hear Hazel call me down for dinner. Mom is already here but dad isn't yet. Dad is to come home later. Dinner was great, Frank really knows how to cook. Lucky for Hazel, because she can't. Mom also told Frank he was a great cook and that the Chinese dish, whatever it was called, was great. Then dad came home.

''Good evening everyone. How was your day?'' dad said. ''And who is this young man?''

''This is Frank,'' Hazel said.

''He's our friend.'' I follow. Then I smirk. ''But he's with Hazel now.''

Frank gets red and extends his hand to my dad. ''Hello, sir,'' Frank said nervously, ''my name is Frank Zang. I go to school with Nico and Hazel.''

''Nice to meet you, Frank,'' dad said. But he sounded different.

''Honey?'' mom asked, ''What's wrong?''

''Well, tomorrow we are going to do something, me and the kids.'' I was confused. _We never go do something with our dad. What could it be?_ I was angry too, _I've got plans with Will tomorrow._

''I can't, dad, I've got plans tomorrow afternoon.''

''You both are coming with, we are going to meet up with two of your uncles and three of your cousins.''

''But I have plans!'' I nearly yell. Frank just sits there, not knowing what to do or what to say. He is probably scared he has gotten in the middle of a family argument.

''And we don't have any family living in the US. Only in Italy.''

''No, I have two brothers who want to meet you two. One of my brothers has a son about your age and a daughter who's older. The other has a son your age too. We are meeting them tomorrow.'' Dad tells us in a stern voice.

''And why haven't you told us about them before, dad?'' Hazel questions.

''That's a good point. Why didn't we know about them?'' I say.

''About 18 years ago we had a very big argument and even before that we didn't really get along. I haven't seen or talked to them ever since that argument.'' Dad explains.

''Why now?'' mom asks the logical question. _He's telling us now? He could have told us earlier. I'm really not that interested in having more family. Hazel was a big change, it took me a while to get used to having more family in the first place._

''One of them reached out to us, wanting to let our children get to know each other and have a family. He proposed to meet tomorrow and I accepted. Some family here will be good for you. You two need some family.''

''But I had plans! Couldn't you have told your brother to do this meeting next weekend?''

''This weekend was the most convenient.''

I got up, mad.

''Where're you going?'' Hazel asked.

''I am going to my room, I need to text my friend that we can't hang out tomorrow!'' I yell at them.

In my room I lock the door and get out my phone, still very mad. _I was looking forward to tomorrow, just hanging out with Will. Being normal._ Now I feel so bad.

 **Me: Will, I am so sorry, but my father decided I have to go somewhere tomorrow all afternoon. I argued with him because I have something planned already (movies) but he won't budge. How about we watch some movies on Sunday?**

 **Will: Sorry, I can't. Sunday me and my dumb lab partners are going to work on Biology. Meaning I will have to do nearly everything as my partners are Jason and Percy and they will be fucking everything up…**

 _I have to make this up to him._

 **Me: Sorry, how about some other time?**

 **Will: Sure**

 **Me: See you Monday, I have to go argue with my father…**

Yeah, arguing with dad. Maybe later, not now. I'm not very interested in doing that right now, maybe tomorrow.

 **Will: Okay…**

 **Me: Bye**

 **Will: Bye Nico**

I get behind my desk and pick up a piece of paper. _Drawing. That might cool me down. But what? What can I draw that'll calm me down enough so that I won't kill my father?_

 _Will._

 _I'll draw Will. He's calmed me down before._

So I draw Will. Just how I imagine he is disappointed now. That he is sad that we cannot hang out tomorrow. _He seemed to be looking forward to it a lot, being all excited and happy. He seems to genuinely want to be my friend, which doesn't happen a lot. People always seem to be scared of me, sure I can be scary, but I am still a human being!_

The drawing was looking a lot alike Will, how he would look if he was sad. Not that he would ever be looking sad. He's far too happy. I stay in my room for the rest of the night. I started watching movies, Disney movies, until it was past midnight. I had heard Frank leave around half past 9 and mom, dad and Hazel went to bed around eleven o'clock. Around half past 11 my phone exploded, or well, in the figurative sense. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper started talking non-stop about Piper's date with Jason and Hazel's date with Frank. They went on for over an hour, but I wasn't into it, I just decided not to read it. Around 1 o'clock I got into my pyjama's and got my book out of the bookcase. I read for nearly an hour and then put it away. I put out the lights and went to bed.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I was both busy and forgetful. And then I went on a short holiday. Rome. Rome was amazing! I particulary liked the Ara Pacis Augustae, the Colosseum and the Vatican Musea. It was just five days, but at least we had better weather there than in my own country, for here it was constantly freezing and there it was just raining.**

 **But here's a new chapter. I hope you liked it. But the flip side is that I have almost ran out of chapters that I've already written, and I can't really write anymore, WRITER'S BLOCK! I'll figure something out. I have just started on writing 'mortals meet demigods' fics. They help with it a bit, I wrote about 5 sentences when I wrote 3 other stories, so it's not really effective.**


	36. Chapter 36 The overprotective dad and a

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 36. The overprotective dad and a date with Jason (Piper)**

I am so excited form my date this evening. I wonder what Jason has planned exactly. All day I have been a little giddy. Well, more than just a little. And today is also Hazel and Frank's first date. Their first official date. I wonder how long it will be until he asks her to be his girlfriend.

But first I have an entire day of school. I woke up like normal. I got dressed, applied a little bit of mascara and went downstairs for breakfast. Dad wasn't there, but he had left a note.

 _Dear Piper,_

 _I will be home around 7 o'clock this evening, so can you make something?  
I will walk you outside tonight to __interrogate_ _question your 'date's' intentions.  
Have fun at school today, sweetheart._

 _Love,  
Dad_

I read it and then think, _Oh, god, he's going to interrogate Jason again! Shit, I'd better warn Jason about this. That he shouldn't try, I don't know, kiss me or something right in front of the house (not that I'd mind…)._

After eating some yoghurt with raspberries, strawberries and blueberries I went to my room, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and went to the bus stop, where Annabeth was waiting for me. When the bus was there, we sat down in front of Hazel and Nico, who luckily sat together once again. I was very relieved about that. I'm happy we went there yesterday, to try and get them to talk it out, even though they already had by the time we came there.

After we went to our lockers, we walked to our first class, Science. It was boring. Miss H. was droning on and on, without an end in sight. Next to me Nico groaned. In front of me, even Hazel and Annabeth seemed to be losing their focus on the teacher's talking.

At lunch Jason sat down with me. Nico threatened Jason a bit, like Bianca always used to do if anyone came close to any of us.

''So Jason…''

''Yes?''

''What are you planning to do tonight, with Piper?''

Jason turned a little red, which was actually quite endearing. ''Uhm, I want it to be a surprise for her?'' Jason sounded a little uncertain. I put a hand on his knee, unseen by Nico, to reassure him. I also flashed him a smile. Jason looked a little bit more sure of himself.

''Really?''

''Yes! I want it to be a surprise for Piper. I don't want to ruin it.'' Jason sounded confident and steady now. Before he was a little unsteady.

''Okay, but remember, if you do anything to hurt her…'' Now Jason looked genuinely scared of Nico.

After that the lunch went off without a single other problem.

After lunch the ten of us (Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Frank, Cecil, Lou Ellen and myself) went to study hour. Hazel and Frank sat together. Me and the girls were after a while talking about my date and Hazel and Frank's. But Hazel and Frank were mostly blushing and glancing at each other. Probably talking about their date this afternoon/evening. Me, Lou Ellen and Katie, even Annabeth a little, discussed what Jason could have planned. But of course Annabeth simultaneously made some of her homework already, because she is Annabeth.

After study hour I had my French tutoring group. I help people in my class and in other classes, even in other years, with their French. I am great with it, because my mother was French and she and dad have always thought it important to know her language too. It comes in very handy because it raises my grade a lot. And tutoring looks great on my resume and diploma when I get it.

After class I walked towards my locker. On my way there, Jason walks up to me, quickly, coming from Basketball. He had obviously ran from the gym to meet me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He quickly told me that he'd pick me up at 8 and that he would bring me back home around half past 11.

On the bus home, I sat with Annabeth and Hazel sat with Frank, who seemed very nervous about going to Hazels home to have a date. Nico sat in the front and stared out of the window, seemingly lost in thought. I can tell that he is mauling something over, something he isn't very sure about. I have always been good with reading people. The better I know them, the easier it is.

Me and Annabeth get out of the bus at our stop, and Annabeth walks in the direction of her house. She too seemed to be lost in thought. Before we separated she asked me a little about my date and I told her that I have no idea what Jason has planned, only that he'll pick me up around 8.

At home I got some fresh fruit out of the fruit basket, grabbed some fruit juice and I made myself a smoothie. I also grabbed a cookie out of the cookie box and went to my room.

There I started texting to Katie and Lou. Annabeth and Hazel were also in the group, but they didn't answer, Hazel was on her date, and Annabeth, I don't know, maybe something with her dad? Katie and Lou Ellen were very interested in my date. Jason is one of the most popular guys in the entire school, so they wanted details. I told them I didn't know what we were going to do, but that I'll tell them when I get back. I also picked an outfit for my date.

For dinner dad brought some leftovers from one of his co-stars, who was also a great friend of his. He asked me what my 'friend' Jason has planned for our 'date', because he's very overprotective of me all the time. I just hope he will treat Jason nicely. Because Jason is so nice and kind even though he's a popular and he's also athletic and good-looking. Not to mention that he's thoughtful and smart.

After dinner I went to my room to put on the outfit I'd picked earlier. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top with a beige jacket. I got the necklace dad had brought me from Greece, the symbol of one of the Greek goddesses (Nico told me that it was Aphrodite), a dove and a heart. I put on some mascara and a little bit of navy blue eye shadow. I then put on some lip-gloss and did my hair. I braided some parts of my choppy hair and put a feather in one of the braids. I grabbed my brown handbag and put my phone and wallet inside. I looked myself over and decided I looked good for my date. I went downstairs and dad told me I looked gorgeous.

''You look beautiful, Pipes. That boy better be keeping his hands to himself!''

''Dad~'' I wined. ''Jason's very nice and he wouldn't do something like that!''

At 10 to 8 I heard a knock on the front door and went to open it. When Jason saw me his mouth fell open and he started to stammer a complement. I smiled and thanked him. Then I told him he looked good too. He really did look good too, light blue jeans with a purple shirt and a yellow jacket. I quickly closed the door before dad could get in between. Jason seemed to understand. He held out his arm like a gentleman and I took it. While leading me to a black car, he smiled at me like I am the most beautiful girl in existence. He opened the door of the car to let me sit and then walked around to sit down of himself. He started the car and we drove off to the city centre.

''Nice car, Jason,'' I said, to start a conversation.

''Thanks,'' Jason said, a slight pink blush covering his cheeks. ''But it isn't my car. My sister Thalia said I could use it.''

''So where are we going, Jason?''

''Uhm, that's a surprise.'' Jason said. I just smiled. ''How was your dad after he heard about our date?''

''Overprotective, like usual. But he did seem a little bit more relaxed when I told him you are very nice and you wouldn't, as he put it, 'try something'.''

Jason laughed. ''Thanks.''

''How was your dad? And Thalia?''

''Thalia helped me plan the date, she thinks that you'll be good for me. My dad doesn't really care… Although he told me and Thals that we have something tomorrow afternoon. He didn't seem very excited about it. He said something about family, I'm not really sure.''

''Thalia is nice. And does she really think that about me?'' I asked and he nodded. ''And about your dad, maybe something happened?''

''Dad never spoke of any family. I asked Thalia about it a long time ago, but she says that he had a fight with some family members when she was about four or five years old. She doesn't remember much.''

''Hmm, yeah. So maybe he has brothers, or sisters or something he doesn't want to talk about.''

''Yeah, thanks. I feel better about it now. You're great at making people feel better.''

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes and then Jason parked the car at… the cinema! _I love movies! How did he know?_ Jason got out of the car and opened the door for me and offered me his hand to help me out of the car. _A real gentleman._ He held out his arm and I took it, again, and we walked inside. He told me to wait at a table while he bought us tickets and also popcorn and sodas. He got me a box of sweet popcorn and a coke and he got himself a box of salt popcorn and a sprite. When he came back to me, he gave me the popcorn and lead me to the ticket check. There I saw what movie we were seeing.

''Jason, how did you know I really wanted to see the new 'Beauty and the Beast'? The original is one of my favourite Disney movies when I was little!''

''I asked Annabeth and Hazel…'' Jason mumbled.

''That's really sweet!'' I said and I kissed him on the cheek. He got red immediately, which was really cute.

The movie was really great. It had a lot of the original elements in it, and also some new ones. The songs were great and Emma Watson was a great Belle. I really liked the new things they added in the new movie. They really expanded the movie and went in depth greatly for the background. After the movie I thought that Jason was bringing me home, but he drove to a park just outside the city.

''I went here a lot when I was little,'' Jason said quietly when we walked into the park. We sat down on a bench near the playground and Jason continued his story. ''Thalia took me here when I was upset, or when dad was arguing a lot again. it was my place of peace. We sometimes picnicked here in the weekends when she got her licence. Dad wasn't home much, so Thalia took care of me really.''

I was really moved that he took me here, a place that is obviously so important to him. I shifted a little closer to him. ''I am honoured that you want to share this important memory with me, Jason. It sounds like a great one, with Thalia.''

Jason smiled at me and tentatively put his arm around me. I leaned into him and put my head to rest on his broad shoulder. We watched the stars for a while. Then Jason looked at his watch and saw the time.

''Piper, it's getting late, ehm, maybe we should go?''

''Okay,'' I said. I then yawned, because I was a little sleepy. We walked back to the car and then drove to my house. When we stopped I gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek.

''This was a great night, Jason. I really liked it.''

''Maybe we could do it again some time?''

''I'd love to!'' I said, slightly enthusiastic. Then I kissed him on the cheek. He got red, once again. _It is so cute when he does that!_

He walked me to the front door like the gentleman he is, and gave me a hug. Then he walked back to his sisters car and drove away while I looked after him. Then I walked inside. Dad immediately started asking questions about my date.

''Jason was a real gentleman. He held open doors for me, got us tickets for the movie and bought me something to eat and drink. The movie he'd taken me to was 'Beauty and the Beast'. I really liked it, and I wanted to see it really bad. He had asked my friends about what I liked for movies and had put a lot of effort into it. After the movie he took me to a park where he had a lot of great childhood memories. Then he drove me home.''

''So he didn't try anything?''

''No dad,'' I told him, a little tired of his continuous questions. ''The only thing he did was put an arm around me when we sat on a bench in the park, just to support me.''

''Okay…''

''Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, dad!'' I yawned.

I took a shower and then put on my pyjama's. I got in my bed and put out the lights. I dreamt that night about my date with Jason.

 **AN: I watched 'Beauty and the Beast' in the cinema with my boyfriend the evening before my birthday last year. It was a beautiful movie, and I really liked it.**

 **I am getting Piper and Jason together before Percy and Annabeth, because in the books Piper and Jason start dagin pretty soon while Percy is oblivious for a long time and it takes them years to get together.**

 **Sorry for not updating in almost half a year. I forgot. I wrote this chapter a while ago, and I didn't spell check or anything, so I am sorry for any mistakes.**

 **So to make up for not updating in such a long time, here is an extra long chapter, and I'll update again soon!**

 **It's been 11 PM, and I'll be up for another few hours, probably writing or drawing. I may also update an one-shot story or something.**

 **XXX**

 **PS. I forgot to update. I uploaded but forgot to update. Darn. Sorry, only 12 hours after I thought I posted it...**


	37. Chapter 37 Cancelled plans and new ones

**Hell no!**

 **Chapter 37. Cancelled plans and new ones (Will)**

I woke up, thinking, _Yes, it's Saturday! In the afternoon Nico's going to come over!_ I got all excited, before I remembered that Nico couldn't come after all, because of something with his father. I looked at my alarm, to see how late it was, and saw that it was just half past 7 in the morning. That means dad just left for work and mom has to go to the bakery in about an hour. That means that I'll be home alone until around 3 in the afternoon. I could go make my homework, but I'm going to do that tomorrow with Percy and Jason. Maybe Jason or Percy can hangout this afternoon…

 **Me: Hey guys, do you have anything to do today? Wanna hang out?**

 **Jason: Sorry, cant. Why?**

 **Me: My plans cancelled. So I'll be bored…**

 **Percy: Srry, cnt eithr. Gonna meet up w/ dad 4 the 1st time in years. He called yestrday.**

 **Jason: Srsly? Why?**

 **Percy: He didnt say… I wonder…**

 **Jason: Oops, gtg. Thals s here.**

 **Me: No problem, guys. I will probably go visit my siblings' graves.**

 **Percy: Srry dude, but well cure ur boredom tomrrw…**

 **Me: Thanks guys.**

I get up, out of my bed and decide to go to the bathroom. Time for a shower. I grab my phone to listen to some music and some clean clothes for the day. A orange shirt with a sun on it and grey sweatpants. I turn on my music after stripping down my clothes. I step into the shower and wash my hair. Then all of a sudden my favourite song starts to play.

 ** _When the day met the night – Panic! at the disco_**

 _I love this song!_ So I sing along with the song.

'' – All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night!''

Then I hear someone, mom no doubt, knock on the door.

''Sweetheart,'' mom says, ''I know you love that song, but sorry to have to say this, you aren't the best singer. And I need to be in the bathroom too, so if you can finish up your shower…''

''Sure mom.''

''I'll make the both of us some breakfast in the meantime.''

I quickly rinsed my hair of the shampoo and got out of the shower. Then I grab my towel and dry myself fully. My hair is still damp from the shower and I look in the mirror. My hair, as it's beginning to dry, starts to curl a little.

I walk to my room and throw my pyjamas on my bed before going downstairs. Mom has made us toasted bread and she made fresh orange juice.

''Mom, breakfast looks amazing.''

''Thanks Will. What are you going to do today?''

''I had plans, but then they cancelled. I asked Perce and Jase if they wanted to hang out, but they couldn't. Then I thought that maybe I will go visit Michael and Kayla's grave this afternoon. Oh, and tomorrow Jason and Percy are coming to work on our Biology project. And we are probably going to watch a movie or something.''

''Okay,'' mom answered. After a couple of minutes, mom had finished her breakfast and started to gather the dishes.

''I'll take care of them, mom.''

''Thanks, sweety. I'll be going now, I will be back around 3.''

''Okay, bye mom, see you later!''

Then mom left and I started doing the few dishes we had. After the dishes I went back up to my room, turning on some music and grabbing some paper and pencils. Tomorrow is mom and dad's anniversary. I'm finishing my drawing of the four of us on the beach for them. I am thinking about maybe also making a small painting of Michael for them. So I start with it. When I start to feel hungry and am almost done with my painting, I look at the clock. That's when I see that it's already half past 2. That's why I am so hungry! I walk to the kitchen again and make myself a couple of sandwiches to eat. I take them back up to my room and eat while finishing the painting of Michael. It's not my best painting ever, but as Nico said to me, parents love everything their children made for them.

After that I decide to go to the grave yard where my little brother and sister lay. I go into the garden to pick some flowers to put on their graves and then go. It is about an hour walk, so I get into the bus. In the bus I see Drew Tanaka in the back of the bus, so I sit in the front. I get out at the stop closest to the graveyard. I just hope Drew hadn't seen me. I don't need her to know about my little brother and sister.

At the graveyard I walk straight to their graves, which are next to one another. I sit there for about half an hour, paying my respect. The flowers I picked in the garden I put on the graves. I divide them between the two graves. For Kayla I have some roses and for Michael I have sunflowers. I try to remember the times I had with Michael and my parents. After I have been there for about half an hour, I leave. But on my way out of the churchyard, my eye falls on a new looking grave. It has a lot of flowers on it, so I walk closer to it. That's when I see _it_.

 _Bianca di Angelo_

 _Loving daughter, sister and friend.  
Brave, selfless and always helping another first.  
Died saving the lives of countless others,  
Trying to protect the innocent, like always._

 _Ti amerò_ _per sempre_

It is beautiful. Bianca, Nico's sister. And that dedication is beautiful. _Is that last sentence in Italian? Isn't that his first language? It must be. Wonder what it means? Maybe I should ask him…_

There are some flowers, a bouquet of purple and white flowers and a bunch of roses, and I recognise those beautiful roses. Nico's backyard. He must have been here today. _Maybe I'll ask him about it Monday…_

Then I leave the churchyard.

I go to the bookshop that's about a ten minutes away. In the bookshop I see that they have a sale. I start looking through the books. First I look through the art and history books. I find a very interesting book about famous Spanish artists, like Gaudí and Dalí. Then I go look through some medical books, and I find one about the nerve system. Then I find a good cooking book, which I want to give to mom and dad tomorrow with the drawing and the painting.

''Oh my god, this book seems amazing,'' I whisper to myself when I see a book. ''The Shadow Master.''

I read the back:

 ** _Under the shadows of the towering battlements of the Walled City, sole bright spot in a land strangled by plague, two families vie for control:  
The Medicis with their genius inventor, Leonardo, master of machines;  
the Lorraines and their beloved Galileo, the most brilliant alchemist of his generation.  
But when two star-crossed lovers, one from each household, threaten to undermine the status quo, a third player emerges from the shadows – sinister, deadly, unknown, and determined to seize ultimate control at any cost. Never before has the city encountered such a threat. The Medicis and Lorraines will need every new invention and dark power if these great families are too survive._**

I buy the three books and decide to go home, my wallet a little lighter. I take the bus again, meeting no one on my way to the bus, or on the bus. When I get off the bus, I'm already almost home. It's just a two minute walk. When I open the door I see that mom's already home, so I show her my new medical book, art history book and of course also 'The Shadow Master'.

''That seems like an interesting book, Will. So you went back to our old neighbourhood, to the bookstore?''

''Yeah, I wanted some new books. And they had a sale…''

''Of course. Want to help with dinner in a couple of hours?''

''Yeah, seems nice. Thanks mom.''

''I'm going to the store, to buy some vegetables and other things for dinner. We're eating lasagne tonight. You need something else from the store?''

''Something to snack for tomorrow during studying with Jase and Perce.''

''Okay, I'll bring you something to snack for tomorrow.''

''Thanks mom.'' I tell her. Then I go back to my room and lay down on my bed, to read some Harry Potter.

After a couple of hours reading, mom comes up to ask if I'm coming to help with dinner. Making dinner with mom is always fun. And we're making lasagne today, which I enjoy a lot.

The lasagne turned out great. Dad also loved it, but his favourite food is lasagne, mom's in particular. We talked about our day, and I told dad that I went to the old bookstore and bought some books. I showed him the medical book and he thought that it is a good one, he personally knows the doctor who co-wrote the book.

After dinner I watched a movie on tv with mom and dad. It wasn't really one of my favourite, but mom and dad seemed to really like it. We had some healthy snacks with it, mom had bought some for tomorrow as well as tonight.

After the movie I saw that it was already nine thirty, so I went to bed.

Sleep sweet sleep.

 **AN: The book I mentioned, ''The Shadow Master'' from the aughor Craig Cormick, is a book I bought two summers ago when I went on vacation to England. We went to the biggest bookstore in London. I haven't read the book yet, but I'm planning to, this summer at the latest (probably gonna forget that, though).**

 **The parts that are bold and italics are not mine!**

 **Another chapter. I'm writing new chapters, but it may take a while.**

 **I'm not really good at keeping up with any schedule, so it may take a while longer to upload again. Sorry about that.**


	38. Chapter 38 Meeting some 'new' relatives

**Hell no!  
Chapter 38. Meeting some 'new' relatives (Nico)**

I wake up from another nightmare. Bianca. She died. Right in front of me. That's when I see what day it is.

 _Saturday. That means that me and Hazel are going to Bianca in,_ I look at my clock and see that it's 9:45, _an hour._

I slowly get up, putting on my new black jeans with a belt with a small skull on it. I grabbed my black shirt and a necklace I had gotten from Nonna when we were in Italy. It has a small green stone on it, jade if I'm not mistaken, and a little flag of Italy. I got it three years ago as a late birthday gift.

Bianca had immediately told me that she loved it. And I need her support today. Visiting her grave is still hard, and I am also going to meet some estranged cousins, people who I've never met before. Yeah, that's made me very nervous. I don't know them, what if they don't like me? What if they hate me? What if they find out I'm gay and then turn out to be homophobic.

Then I think about the advice Bianca gave me a couple of months ago:

 _If someone doesn't like you, then they're not worth your time. If they don't want to hang out with you then don't hang out with them. You should be with people that like you for you._

I always want to go by her advice, she was always the best at giving me advice.

 _Dressing. That's what I was doing._ Dressed and well I went downstairs to find Hazel, making the two of us cereal for breakfast.

''Hey Haze.''

''Morning, Neeks. Want some breakfast?''

''Thanks Haze. I'd love some.''

''With strawberries and blueberries?''

''Just strawberries.''

The two of them ate breakfast in silence and then went the backyard to pick some flowers. Hazel picked some red roses, Bianca's favourite. She'd love them. I picked some violet flowers, and I have no idea what their name is. I mix in some white ones with the violet ones.

Then we walk to the churchyard, which is closer to home than school. It is just a 15 minute walk and Hazel talks my ears off about her date with Frank yesterday. How sweet he was, how he had helped her with the veggies and getting the plates from the top shelf. How they'd had a minor water throwing contest and that they'd watched some Disney movie together. That he'd kissed her on the cheek after asking her to go out with him again, to which she obviously agreed. They're so cute together.

''That's so cute, Hazel!'' Nico said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He wasn't really excited because he was nervous. He was sad because of Bianca and nervous because they were going to meet some new relatives.

''Hey, we're here. Do you want first?'' Hazel asked kindly. I nodded. Hazel walked around a little to give me some space to talk to Bianca.

''Hey Bi, sorry I haven't been here since Monday. We all miss you.'' I place the flowers on the grave, ''I made a new friend. I think I told you about him before. His name is Will. I really think you'd like him. He's always happy, just like you, but sometimes that's a little much. Oh, and today we are going to meet some new relatives. Dad told us yesterday that he has two brothers whom he hasn't talked to in over 18 years. I am really nervous. What if they don't like me? Well, of course _you'd_ say that that wouldn't matter, but I still hope that they will. I mean, we're blood relatives, we're supposed to get along, aren't we? I just wish you could be there with me, with us.'' A silent tear ran over my cheeks. ''I... I really miss you, Bia. Please be okay, wherever you are. Ti amo, mia sorrella.''

I walked back to Hazel and she went to the grave. I saw her putting the roses on her grave and talk for a while. _I guess she needs to tell her about Frank. She probably wants her permission to date him. But I think that Bia would love Frank, he's so gentle, and he's a real gentleman._ After about five minutes Hazel is done talking to Bianca.

We walk back home. On the way back home we talk about what we expect from this afternoon, from meeting our cousins for the first time. I really don't know what to expect, but Hazel, being the optimist she is, thinks that they'll be lovely (her words not mine) and she's ecstatic to meet them. She gushes on about how she hopes that they'll like us and that they might have some similar interests or that maybe we already know them. I am less optimistic and try to reason that they might not like us.

At home mom had made us a whole bunch of sandwiches. Lunch was not really eventful, quite boring actually. After lunch dad told me and Hazel to get our stuff and that we'd be leaving in 10 minutes. When we got our stuff, the three of us went to the car.

The car ride was tense, to say at the very least. We drove to the other side of the city, to a fairly big house, about as big as ours. But it wasn't, like people always say about our house, depressive, but painted sky blue with yellow windowsills.

''This is the house of my brother Zeus. I think Poseidon is already here, seeing as there is a blue car parked there. And I think that your cousins are here too. Zeus has a son and a daughter and Poseidon just a son. I don't know their names.'' Dad said.

''I hope they'll like us,'' Hazel said as we got out of the black car. ''But they're family after all, so I think that'll be a given. What do you think, Neeks?''

''I don't really care if they like me. If they don't then that's their problem, Bianca once told me and she always tells the truth.''

''She said that to you?'' Hazel asked.

''Yeah, a couple of years ago, just before we met you, Haze. She said that if you wouldn't like me then she'd still like me and that it wouldn't matter. She was always like that when meeting new people.'' Nico shrugged.

''Okay kids, come on.'' Dad said to us. Then he rang the bell. A man with half-long dark black hair and a black, with a few grey hairs, beard opened the door.

''Hades.'' the man said without any emotion.

''Zeus.'' Dad said to him equally as emotionless.

''These are your children?'' the man, our _uncle_ , asked dad.

''Yes, this is Nico,'' dad put his hand on my shoulder and then his other on Hazel. ''And this is Hazel.''

''Okay.'' our uncle, Zeus, said. Then he lead us inside, to what seemed like the living room. There stood another man, with an easy smile on his face.

''Zeus! You're back.'' Then he greeted Hades. ''Hades! You came! That's amazing.''

''Yes. Nico, Hazel, meet your other uncle, Poseidon. Poseidon, these are my children, Hazel and Nico.'' Hazel and I shook Poseidon's hand, who was very happy.

''It's great to meet you two.''

''Where are our children, Poseidon?'' Zeus asked sternly.

''Oh, they're still in the kitchen, to talk. Why don't you two join them, Nico and Hazel. Then the three of us can catch up, while you get to know your cousins.''

''The kitchen is through that door, and please don't break it.'' We walked towards it and heard some laughing. _Apparently they already know each other or something._

''My children _are_ civilized, Zeus.'' Dad said loudly, and I could already see their argument enfold. _This'll go well…_

Then Hazel and I walked into the kitchen and who we saw there, let's just say that I wasn't expecting them…

 **AN: OMG, sorry for not updating for such a long time! Super sorry!**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter, and I am hoping to get over my writers block soon, because it's crappy and I hate it. I just want to write, but I can't. I can't, can't even draw!**

 **I'll try to post soon again, but don't get your hopes up, you might be disappointed and I don't want to have that on my conscience.**

 **This is just before they find out that they're related. Clifhanger...**

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Satan :P**


End file.
